


You Will Be Worse

by LordSenorslowmo



Category: Doom (Video Games), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Brutal Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Doom is Violent, Gen, Hell on Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 80,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSenorslowmo/pseuds/LordSenorslowmo
Summary: Hell was a place meant for the dead and damned, housing sinners of all sizes, from the petty to the heinous. Those within Hell were never meant to make it to the world of the living, denied Heaven's Light, they who burned below. Yet, through their wicked actions, and the foolishness of mankind, they escaped to the land of the living, attempting to claim it as their own. Yet, for all of mankind's failings, they would not go willing into that goodnight. One stood above the rest, one's whose path was paved in the blood-soaked brimstone of Hell , and whose tale shall be stained in the endless blood of the damned. What was once a simple Marine, would become a being all within Hell would fear with every ounce of their damned existence. For that Marine would become more than them, become something, far, far worse. He would rip and tear. Until it was done.Some very kind people have taken to making a Tvtropes page for this story. You can visit it here: https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FanFic/YouWillBeWorse
Comments: 209
Kudos: 326





	1. Sweet Little Bunny

He wasn’t one to keep idle. He was raised to never let himself grow bored. Being raised by his grandparents, he was told dozens of stories from his grandfather’s time in the war. From how he and his grandmother met, to more out there stories, like how he punched out, of all things, 'Mecha Hitler’. They did their best to make sure he never wanted for anything. He’s lived at the family cabin since he was born.

He didn’t have family outside of his grandparents, his own parents having died shortly after he was born. When they died of old age, he was left with all of their things, from the cabin, to the barn as well. He wasn’t sure why they had a barn to begin with, they never had any animals, but they did, and he now owned it. He wasn’t even supposed to be here right now.

It had been less than a week since he had been forced to return home, after being deployed to assist a government contractor in ensuring that their latest facility was protected. He had joined the military to follow in his grandfather’s footsteps, but there he was, playing security detail for the Union Aerospace Corporation. He could stomach the shit detail he was stuck with, but that wasn’t why he was forced back home.

He was back home because of his superior officer. The one time they leave to actually do their jobs as soldiers instead of glorified guards, was when things went south. He wouldn’t say he has issues with authority, he respects those worth his time, but this wasn’t one of those times. This scum in human skin, who he had the misfortune to be serving under, had given him an order. Now it hadn’t been the first time he’d been ordered to do something, it likely wouldn’t have been the last time either, but that wasn’t the issue.

The issue was what the order was itself. Open fire a group of civilians protesting the construction of the UAC Facility. He didn’t know the context for the order, nor why shooting them was even needed. But he didn’t need to know it. If there was anything that his grandfather taught him that stuck with him to this day, it was never to just follow orders. These civilians were only protesting, and the last time he checked, that wasn’t illegal in the US. He was the only one from his squad that was actively against the orders, the only one to lay down his gun. Yet, he knew they were all iffy about the order. His “Superior” Officer didn’t take this lightly, threatening him with all sorts of things, but he couldn’t give less of a damn. He was a soldier to protect the innocent, not gun them down because they were doing something annoying to someone with money.

His insubordination had more then pissed off the officer, who had stomped over, grabbed his rifle from the ground and took aim at the protesters.

Now, he wasn’t one to overreact, his grandmother made sure of that. He had her to thank for both his coolheadedness and stubbornness. Yet, from what the Top Brass had to say, proceeding to beat his superior officer so violently as to warrant him being in a full body cast for foreseeable future, was not the appropriate response to abuse of power. He would beg to differ, but he had to wait until the officer was actually conscious in order for proceedings to be held. Seems they didn’t want to kangaroo court him given the situation and how bad it would seem to civilians that they were punishing someone who didn’t want to open fire on protesters.

So here he was, on his couch, his pet rabbit Daisy, draped across his lap, sleeping soundly as he idly played his game on the T.V. It might’ve been a few years old, but he enjoyed it regardless, what he wouldn’t give to move to a deserted island and start a new life himself, but for now he could settle for doing so digitally. He wasn’t much for playing games, but did keep several consoles plugged in if he were ever to be in the mood. As he was handing an apple to one of his neighbors in game, his phone made a noise, which wound up waking up Daisy, she leapt off his lap, and hopped over towards her bed near the fireplace.

Not happy that Daisy had just up and left him, he looked at his phone, finding it was a reminder of a to do list he was supposed to do today. Grumbling, he pocketed his phone, and saved his game before turning it off. Tomorrow was another day after all.

His to do list was simple: Buy a month’s supply of rabbit food and bedding, Get hunting shotgun cleaned and restock on ammunition. Get his service pistol fixed. And buy some milk. It was simple enough, the drive was a bit of a pain given how far out he lived from the nearest town, but he enjoyed the quiet. Giving a huff, he got off the couch and went over to Daisy, crouching down he gave her a gentle pat on the head, which she curled into before laying back down to sleep.

He always kept his keys on hand when he was awake, so he didn’t need to track those down. Grabbing his wallet from his dinner table, he grabbed his shotgun from off the mantle, and made sure his pistol was strapped in his holster, despite it being seemingly broken. Making sure the door was locked on his way out, he made his way over to his truck. Though it was the same truck his grandfather’s had since the war, it was still going strong. Opening the driver’s side door, he stashed his shotgun under the passenger side seat.

With the keys in the ignition, he turned the truck on, it’s engine roared to life, making sure his mirrors were angled correctly, he started his drive into town. Throwing in his own personal music CD into his radio, he just drove in silence as the first track started playing

~Hit the Road Jack and don’t you come back No More, no more, no more, no more!~

The drive was uneventful, given how far out he lived from other people, he didn’t have to deal with more than the occasional bump in the road given it wasn’t paved. His music kept him occupied, he half blamed his granddad for his taste in music, but this kind of music was more his grandma’s taste, his granddad’s taste was a little more intense.

By the time he got onto the main road into town, it was onto roughly the fourth song he had. When he finally got into town proper, it was on it’s sixth.

He wasn’t bothered by crowded places, he simply enjoyed his quiet life. What didn’t help matters was the fact there was a massive UAC facility only a few miles outside of town, it was one hell of an eyesore, yet there was one in damn near every state, he was just unlucky enough to live so close to one. They were built to assist in the use of an alternate source of energy, as such everyone’s power bills dropped dramatically. The only issue being, nobody except those who work for the UAC know what the hell that energy source is. Either way, he only needed to do a few things and then it was back home.

Pulling in front of the store he and his grandfather frequented quite a lot while he was growing up, he grabbed his shotgun, and left his truck, locking the truck behind him. Despite the town being quite large, tons of stores of various purposes, the gun store was usually empty, not everyone was looking for guns after all. As he walked over, the owner saw him and stopped putting some rounds into a pistol clip.

“Right! What can I do ya for?” He tossed his shotgun onto the counter, and removed his pistol, placing it next to it. “Right, let’s take a look at this.” He grabbed the shotgun and gave it a quick pump making sure it was empty. He looked at the gun checking top to bottom. “Christ, you drop this thing in a swamp or something? Take it ya want me to give it thorough cleaning? Really make it shine, yeah?” All he got was a nod.

“Right, I’ll get right on that, just need an hour or so, wanna make it good for ya. Now let’s check this baby out.” He put the shotgun back on the table, before grabbing his pistol and opening up the loading chamber. “Now that’s just sad, thing ain’t busted, but it’s poor showing for a service gun. Tell ya what, I’ll get you a real sidearm once I finish up with all the cleaning and all that.” Pulling out his phone, he looked at the next thing on his to do list, food and bedding for Daisy.

Luckily, the pet store wasn’t that far from where he was at that moment, so he opted to just walk. Not a lot of people seemed to be today, even though it was roughly around lunch time. Which reminded him, he needed to grab a bite, he was hankering for a cheeseburger. Getting Daisy’s things could wait until he got some food.

Fortunately, given he was a regular at the Three Point, they always knew what he’d order. Having nothing but time to kill, he went to see if anybody had bothered to text him, which he knew damn well was nobody, given he had no other real contacts in his phone. Which left him cycling through the numerous pictures of Daisy since he got her when she was a baby. Despite having done so a hundred times before, she never failed to put a smile on his face. So engrossed was he in the pictures that he failed to notice the waitress leave a glass of soda at the table.

It was only when she eventually came back with his cheeseburger that he stopped looking at his phone. Giving her a thankful nod, he put his phone down and grabbed his burger. As he chowed down on it, his eyes drifted over towards a T.V playing the news. It was a segment on the UAC, and was showing an interview with the current chairman, Dr. Hayden. He didn’t care much for it, but he had actually met Hayden once, it was during his security detail of the newest facility to be built. Hayden wanted to meet each of his squad in person, and when it was eventually his turn, Hayden knew damn near his entire life story. He focused particularly on his grandfather, mentioning in passing that his own grandfather served with him during the war.

Not that that meeting amounted to much, given his first real assignment was to open fire on civilians. Now that he thought about it, it was possible that Hayden was the one who gave that order. Not in the mood to ruin his lunch, he turned his attention back to his food. This place has been around since he was little, one of the few places both his grandfather and grandmother could agree to eat out at every now and again. Despite ordering the same thing since he first ever came here for his 5th birthday party.

Dipping his fries into the ketchup they came with, he was left with his thoughts. Not that he had much to think about, given the numerous connections his grandfather had, he was more or less set for life. He only really came into town if he really needed things, either for himself or for Daisy. It seemed the only thing most people were bothering to talk about was the UAC.

With nothing left of his meal, save a few crumbs, he made his way over to pay for everything. Pulling his wallet free from his pocket, he pulled out enough money to cover the whole thing, plus the tip. Now, there was very little left for him to do, besides get the things for Daisy, and his guns back. The walk to the pet store wasn’t long, he didn’t have anything left to really distract him. He could only really think about what Daisy was probably doing right now, and that was either sleeping, or running around a circle.

He almost walked by the pet store by accident, only catching himself when he saw someone walk by him with a bag of cat food in hand. He made the trip inside short and simple, walking out with several bags filled with rabbit food and bedding. Despite the number of bags he had in his hands, and just how heavy an entire months worth of rabbit food and bedding is, he wasn’t bothered by it in the slightest.

Though he didn’t keep an eye on the time, the sun was beginning to set when he put the bags into the passenger side of his truck. Walking back into the gun shop, he saw the owner giving his shotgun one last look over. By the time he got over to the counter, the owner pulled out a pistol and put it down as well. “Had a feeling you’d swing by soon! Got her all nice and cleaned up for ya. As for ya pistol, I couldn’t in good faith leave ya with that thing. Damn shame what they’re giving people nowadays. UAC and their standardized pistols ain’t nothing compared to the M1911.” He pulled the clip out from the pistol before handing it over. He looked it over. “My old man swore by them, figured you’d appreciate it.”

His gaze drifted towards the display case with a box of shotgun shells in it. The owner saw where he was looking. “You interested? Must be one hell of a hunter. How much ya want?” He didn’t answer, merely pulling out his wallet, taking out a card before handing it to him, motioning towards the shotgun and pistol. “Right right, first things first.” With a swipe and a beep, the price of the cleaning and new pistol was paid and he put his new pistol into his holster before putting his card back in, and taking out however much was left in wallet and putting it on the counter, before jerking his head towards the display case shotgun shells.

“Right, lemme just” While the owner counted through the money he put down, he took the time to go back outside, and put his shotgun back into his truck. When he came back in, he saw the owner beginning to place box after box of shells onto the counter. “Man if more people bought ammo like you do, I’d be set for life!” He pulled out a bag and began to stack the boxes inside it. Once all was said and done, he left with two bags filled with ammunition for his shotgun, enough to last him a few months of hunting, at the very least.

Now all that he was left with was to get home. Throwing his keys in the ignition, he started the truck up, and began his way home. The music from his CD kicked in, drowning out the sound of the engine. The occasional bump shifting the bags in his passenger seat, but nothing to cause them to topple over. By the time he pulled into his driveway, the sun was just about set behind the horizon. Grabbing his shotgun, he turned the truck off, but left the doors unlocked. Heading inside his home, he saw Daisy eating the food he had left her. He put his shotgun down onto the living room table in front of the couch for later, before heading back to the truck to grab the other bags.

With both hands filled with bags, he used his leg to slam the truck door shut, before making his way into his house. Walking past Daisy as she finally noticed he came back, he dropped the bags onto the kitchen table, barely managing to catch one of the bags filled with ammunition before it fell off the table. Moving the bags of ammo away from the bags for Daisy, he began to take the food for her out. After the bags were emptied, he opened the closet he kept her things in, taking out the near empty bag of food and beginning to place the several other bags in its place. Grabbing the bundles of bedding, he put them at the bottom of the closet, before shutting it.

Grabbing the remaining bags, and Daisy’s food, he walked over to the couch and sat down. Daisy meandered her way over and sat at his feet, staring at him until he picked her up, resting her gently on the couch. Pulling out one of the boxes of shells, he gave his shotgun a quick pump to ensure it was empty before he began to load shells into it. He kept at it until he was certain it was fully loaded, before he got up and put his shotgun back onto the mantle, clean and fully loaded. Shoving the remaining boxes into one bag he pulled open a dresser besides his fireplace, and put the remaining ammo into it.

Just as he was about to turn back and sit on the couch and cuddle with Daisy, his phone went off again, another reminder. This time to make sure the woodchipper was refueled so he could get rid of some large tree branches from an old tree that fell a week or so ago. Grunting, he shoved his phone back into his pocket, and went back outside. He made his way over to the tool shed, opening it, he pulled out a large gas can, before making his way around to his backyard.

There was the woodchipper he had rented to deal with the tree’s branches. Only issue was, the person he bought it from mentioned that it wasn’t filled up, and he had a lot to deal with. Walking over, he took a moment to find where the gas tank was before he undid both that and the lid to the gas can. Tipping it over, splashing a small bit due to not seeing the hole all that well. As he listened to the tank fill up, he looked up into the night sky. Something confused him, normally given how far out he lived, provided it wasn’t cloudy, he could see the stars, but he couldn’t right now. He had checked the weather earlier, and it was clear the entire day, well into the next. He chalked it up to just a small patch of clouds, though if he looked hard enough, he could’ve sworn the clouds had a red tint to them.

Soon, the gas can was empty, and the woodchipper’s tank was full. Closing both the can and the tank’s lids, he dropped it next to the chipper, fine with going to fill it next week. He didn’t want to waste anymore time, making his way back inside, and locked the front door up and sat down right next to Daisy, who began to hop vigorously at his leg. He caught on and lifted her onto his lap, where she curled up and got comfy. He flicked on a movie and got comfortable.

He didn’t know how long he had been there, he always had issues sleeping, and this was about his fourth movie. But, he was more than awake when the entire house began to shake violently, as if directly on top of an erupting volcano. His first thought was to take hold of Daisy and keep her covered should the house come down on top of them. It went on for what felt like ten minutes before it finally passed. As he carefully looked around, before hurrying Daisy over to her cage and placing it, and her onto the living room table. He saw that only a few glasses had been broken during it. Guess his grandfather was right about this place being built to last.

He went to look at his phone for possible emergency alerts, but what he found was it glitching as if he had drowned it in water. Taking his chances, and doing his best to calm the distressed Daisy, he went towards his front door, opening to find that the entire sky was burning. And that the UAC Facility was as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for Doom Eternal is killing me so this is meant to keep me busy before and after its released


	2. Hell Above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell On Earth is far too easier a title for this sort of thing, so don't expect it anywhere but the tags

It wasn’t a sight one saw everyday, that the sky burned like oil on water. Flames danced across the sky from the burning UAC Facility. He could even see what looked like debris raining down as explosions rocked the facility. It would seem whatever energy source they were using wasn’t the most stable after all. Another blast rocked the facility, of such magnitude that he felt it this far away. Before he could think of much else, the power to his house cut off, plunging him into darkness, save the illuminating glow of the burning sky.

He could care less about the burning UAC Facility, he needed to get power back on for himself. Luckily, his grandfather was prepared for practically anything, having the house connected to a larger personal generator in the barn. Opening the drawer closest to the front door, he pulled out a few clips for his pistol, just in case. In times of such crisis people are wont to resort to theft to survive. Locking the front door behind him, he booked it to the barn. It wasn’t too far from his house, but far enough away to be annoying to get to, but he couldn’t care less right now.

Forcing the barn doors open, he made his way further inside. Pulling open the door directly in the back, the one that led to his grandfather’s personal workshop, a place he knew well growing up. He grabbed one of the large drums of fuel, dragging it over towards the generator, undoing the lid of the generator’s fuel tank, he lifted the drum and began to fill the generator. By the time the drum was empty, he tossed it aside and slammed his fist against the start up button for the generator. After a moment passed, with nothing happening, he slammed his fist against the button two more times, before it burst into life. With the lights of the workshop coming on, he knew it was working.

As he made his way back to his house, the sky changed to a more hellish shade of red. Quickly, he unlocked his door, and slammed it shut behind him, locking it tightly. Daisy was still making distressed noises in her cage, but he needed to grab some things from his room. Moving past his bedroom door, and checking underneath his rarely used bed. He pulled out the emergency radio his grandmother always kept on hand. He also pulled out a spare military radio, a gift from an old friend from bootcamp, Fergus.

Making his way back to the couch, he lifted Daisy’s cage onto the couch and put the two radios onto the table. Letting Daisy out to calm down on his lap, he began to fiddle with the military radio, something in his gut made him think that this wasn’t just a simple meltdown. It took a few minutes until he managed to secure a connection. It wasn’t perfect, a lot of interference.

_ “T-this is Private” _ The static cut out his name.  _ “W-we’re pinned d-down by unknown h-hostiles! The entire Facility is overrun by them! T-they came outta nowhere! We need reinforcements!” _ The static came back full blast, yet behind the white noise, he could hear the Private screaming in terror, before it went dead.

This was a lot worse then he had first thought, Something was very much wrong with the UAC Facility. As he jumped through several other radio channels, each told their own stories. Something was coming from the UAC Facility, and fast. It was also overwhelming the first responders from the military, which was something very hard to believe. He continued to go through as many channels as he could find, some groups had managed to at least keep whoever was attacking a bay, whilst others were, not as fortunate.

As he was more focused on the military channels, the emergency radio screeching to life on it’s own had him jump. He had even turned it on, he was going to wait a bit before he did. Yet, now it was on, with enough static coming off of it to drown out his other radio. It sounded as if someone were trying to tune it.

_ “Hell-”  _ A voice was heard through the static, but was inconsistent, cutting in and out for a few moments.  _ “Hello Hello! Is this thing on? I’ve always had trouble with more modern radios, AH HA! There we are! Perfect!” _

Whoever this was, sounded like someone from when his grandparents were kids, an old timey radio host, given the quality of his voice. Which didn’t make anymore sense then the fact the radio turned on by itself because this radio was relatively new, but it didn’t matter.

_ “Good evening dear listeners! It has been so dreadfully long since I was last on the air! I must admit! I didn’t expect myself to ever be back on the air! Let alone under these circumstances!”  _ He only barely focused on the speaker, lifting Daisy carefully in his arm, he grabbed his shotgun from off his mantle, checking how much was loaded into it, while the speaker continued.

_ “Though of course, many of you, if not everyone listening right now, don’t know who I am, a crying shame that is! I am Alastor! A pleasure to be your host for this evening’s main event! Now, everyone is likely wondering what exactly is going on, and rightfully so! It’s not everyday such an event happens!” _ He searched through his drawers, grabbing as much ammo as he could carry, from clips for his pistol, to shells for his shotgun.

_ “Quite simply, We, myself included of course, are demons! From that same biblical place in Christianity of which demons are known to reside! Hell!” _ This had him drop a shell from between his fingers, with him now staring cockeyed at the radio.  _ “Of course, this must seem quite ridiculous. ‘Hell? Real? Surely you're joking?’ Not so, dear listeners! Across the world right now, demons from across Hell are walking freely on the Earth! Those of a more ‘religious’ persuasion likely believe this to be the sign of the end times! That the rapture is upon them and that the Heavens shall descend to do battle! Unfortunately.” _

Alastor’s voice turned cold, and down right sinister.  _ “They’re not coming to answer your prayers. This is the end of Earth’s time as a neutral player in the conflict between Heaven and Hell, and unfortunately for you all. We’re not looking for surrender.” _

His voice switched back to the chipper tone it had before.  _ “Though there’s no reason to feel bad about your inevitable deaths! In all likelihood ‘God’ and his angels have written you all off as lost long ago! So at the very least you’ll appear back in Hell after you die! But that’s all for later! For now, my dear listeners! I find myself in the quaint little town of Paradise!” _

This had his blood run cold. Whoever this bastard on the radio was, demon or just some psychopath, was in town. His town, not more than an hour’s drive from his home.  _ “It’s been quite some time since I last was in Arizona, it hasn’t changed all that much since the 20s, not that I mind! That Facility was far too stuffy, and overly complicated for my liking! Now, where shall I begin? _

What sounded like an explosion came from his front yard, sending the radio falling from the table, crashing to the ground. Luckily it silenced the voice of Alastor, given the radio broke. Grabbing his shotgun, he hurried Daisy back into her cage, and hid the cage beneath a heavy blanket. Huddling up against his door, he peered through the small window, spotting three figures in his yard. He could hear them shouting at each other, getting closer, closer to his home’s door. It was then that a thought ran through his mind.

If these were truly demons, the damned souls from Hell, he might finally be able to heed his grandfather’s words.

_ If the foe you face is truly, beyond all shadows of a doubt evil. Then hold no hesitation in your heart, for you must do what needs be done, and purge the Earth of their wicked ways, no matter the cost. _

He knew he was referring more to figurative monsters, then actual demons, but what was a Nazi then a monster clad in human skin. Demons or not, he was grandson of one of the baddest Nazi killing soldiers in World War II. He would not let all his grandfather fought for fall to the denizens of Hell. The last thought that ran through his head, as he heard the knob of the door begin to turn, was that he really hoped wherever he was, that he was proud of him.

Without a word, he stood, and with all the force he could muster, kicked the door open. The force sent one of the demons flying back, with the door slamming right into the face of another. Before any of the demons could react, he stood there, and with a pump of his shotgun, he got to work.

The first thing he did was crack the only one that still stood across the face with his fist, sending teeth flying as the demon fell, clutching it’s now bloodied face. Shotgun at the ready, he blasted a hole clean through the one who got knocked back by his door. Slamming the door shut, he grabbed the demon by the neck and began to pummel it. Quickly, with a pump of his shotgun, he turned quickly and blasted the one he had punched out back. Before pumping it again, and clocking the demon down with the butt of the gun, before removing the bloody mess that was it’s face from its shoulders, with a single shot.

Another pump, and he was ready to finish off the wounded one, only for two more to round the corner of his house. He knew they were speaking, or more so shouting, but he didn’t care, he managed to take the arm off of one of them, only to get grabbed from behind. Demons definitely were tough, the one down an arm came swinging at him with her claws. He managed to plant a kick squarely in her chest, taking her down long enough for him to give another pump to his shotgun, heaving it over his shoulder and leaving the one that grabbed him headless. Giving another pump to his shotgun, he pulled his pistol out, planting three rounds right through the female demon's head, before managing to get over to the demon he had punched, who was crawling away.

As he approached, he could hear the demon beg for mercy, but it was lost amongst the pounding of his heart beat in his ears. So after, nothing was left of that demon’s head beneath his boot besides blood and bone fragments. Once all was said and done, he was now covered in blood, and five corpses littered his yard. Quietly, he sat on his porch, he watched as the corpses began to burn and fade away, including the blood on him.

There he sat on vigil for what felt like hours before something began to appear from the tall grass across from his house. Eggs, he knew he had just killed five creatures with brutal uncaring efficiency, but he was not that mentally unstable as to see walking eggs. They had little tophats and everything. He was running off of an adrenaline high when he took down the other five, so who knows, maybe they looked ridiculous as well. Shotgun at the ready, he stood up, only to catch sight of another figure coming through the tall grass, this one tall enough to be seen, or at the very least their tophat as well.

What came out was what he could call a snake person, long ass snake tail from his waist down, wearing a pinstripe suit like an old gangster type. Suppressing a groan, he forced himself to his feet, shotgun in one hand, pistol in the other. He and this Serpent demon locked eyes, as the demon continued his approach.

“Of course my first real opponent is just ssssssome country hick. You!” He turned towards the countless living eggs around him. Today was just going to get stranger and stranger. “Either kill him or I’ll kill you! I’m in quite a bad mood ssssso don’t disappoint me!” The eggs seemed to salute the serpent, before pulling out what looked like pistols. Back to it then.

Pistol in hand, five shots rang out, and five eggs now splattered the dirt road between them. Another five rang out this time taking down only two of the eggs, one going through his hat, just barely above the eye it seemingly had, the last two missing and going into the field. “Argh!” The Serpent had ducked and dodged as he continued firing, what bullet missed him found a different target in the eggs they continued to come from the field. Eventually they did actually start firing back at him. Yet the shots were just slow enough for him to run out of the way, continuing to fire regardless.

Despite enacting a Humpty Dumpty massacre there were a lot more eggs then he could cut down with just a pistol. He eventually fell back behind his truck, using his shotgun to lay down a wall of lead, taking down five in a single shot. Luckily, their shots didn’t seem to do much to the truck, not that many of them hit, given how wide a lot of the went as he blasted shell after shell into them. Just as he blasted another group into scrambles, a thought crossed his mind. Where did the serpent go? Only to shortly get an answer as he dove out of the way as a blast reduced where he was previously into smolder.

“Damnit! I knew I ssssshould have shortened the charge before I left!” The serpent growled at his gun, before letting out a screech as another shell of buckshot was fired his way. As he slithered out of the way. “Do you mind! I’m trying to establish a foothold and- AH!” Before he could finish, yet another shell was fired at him, he dodged only to be tackled to the ground.

The two wrestled, despite the fact that the serpent was quite a bit larger than him, and the fact he was a serpent that could’ve easily escape, if it weren’t for the shotgun lodged in his mouth sideways and it being pulled hard enough to dislocate his jaw, despite being a serpent. The eggs didn’t seem to know what to do given their boss was now being manhandled. Some even had the brilliant idea to blast at them in hopes of knocking him off. While it did have the intended effect, knocking him off, it also took seven shots to the serpent to knock him off, he couldn’t really hang on from him recoiling from the pain.

“What in the ever-burning hell are you fools doing! Ssssshoot him not me!” His scolding of the eggs ended shortly after as he was cracked over the skull by a shotgun swung like a baseball bat. Before the serpent could get back up from being concussed, he felt something grab onto his tail. Just as he turned to see what was going on, he was slammed into the ground back first.

Likely seeing stars at this point, the serpent could do very little to prevent him from getting grabbed by the neck, and beginning to take several blows to the face. He wasn’t stopping until he’d knock this demon’s teeth out, he didn’t want to take the risk that looking like a snake was the only thing he inherited from his real life equivalent. As he continued to pummel the serpent, he stopped shortly, taking his pistol back out, and opened fire on the eggs that had gotten too close to his porch. Each shot found its mark and left a mess on his porch.

Just as he holstered his pistol, and was about to get back to pummel, weird tendrils wrapped around his arms and pulled him back. The serpent staggered up, blood running down his face.

“Why’d I have to lose dibs on that town, thisssssss isn’t worth the trouble.” He coughed into his clawed fist, before doing his best to fix his appearance before slithering over. “Now, your little dissssplay of bravado issss over! I must admit, there are few who have ever beaten me quite so viciously, and that makes thissss all the more-” Before he could finish, he was cut off by the fact that he was no longer trapped, and was now using the tendrils around his arms, to hurl the egg at him.

While the serpent was reeling from getting smashed with a toddler sized egg, he turned his shotgun back over to the other eggs, blasting at least a dozen into a large pool of yolk. The others seemed scared enough to just huddle together in wide eyed terror.

When he turned back to the serpent, he had a chain wrap firmly around his arm. The serpent pulled with strength one would think a demon would possess. Except, while it did almost pull his arm from it’s socket, it didn’t move him. It also gave him something to grab onto and pull on, hard. With a swear coming the serpent as his entire body was pulled with force, only to be stopped by a firm boot to the torso. With a stomp down, he effectively kept him from getting back up.

All the trouble this overgrown garden snake caused him, a shotgun to the face was a little too easy. A thought passed his mind, which had him grab firm hold of the serpent’s tail, he dragged him around his house, directly towards the fully fueled woodchipper. Dropping the serpent’s tail, he looked around for the start switch, finding the button to start it up. He slammed his fist against it, hearing it sputter to life. He heard a groan escape the serpent, whom he grabbed by the collar, and hoisted up. Fully ready to toss him head first into the whirling blades of the chipper, he stopped short when he heard a wolf whistle.

“Hot damn old man! Didn’t expect you to get your ass handed to you by the first human ya found, but damn!” He stopped and looked over to the pale skinned cyclops that tossed a cherry red bomb up and down in her hand, before he looked back over to the serpent who looked just as annoyed as him. Summarily dropping the serpent then and there, he pumped his shotgun in his offhand before stepping towards her.

“What? You wanna have a taste of me before dicing up edge lord? I mean, I haven’t really gotten to have any fun yet, so I’m fine with it! Hope you can keep up!” She hurled the bomb she had at him, he batted it back at her with his shotgun, she jumped back as it went off, a screen of crimson smoke in front of her blinding her. Only for him to burst from the smoke, shotgun in hand, letting a shell loose, she managed to dodge narrowly. Hurling another three bombs at him, he dodged around them rushing her, and letting another two shots off. One of the shells did manage to graze her.

She charged at him with bombs in hand, only for him to pull his pistol and hit the bomb in her hand with one of the eight shots he took. While she was reeling from the point blank blast, he decked her across the jaw with a right hook, which she managed to answer with one of her own, just barely grazing his ear as he gave her a brutal uppercut. Too close for bombs, and too close for a good shot, the two devolved into an out and out fist fight.

“Oh man! This is the kinda shit that gets me going! Can’t wait to tell Angel bout this!” She swiped at his eyes, only for his offhand to catch her arm and bend it. It forced her down just long enough for him to deliver a brutal blow to her elbow, snapping her arm the wrong way, and leaving the bone sticking out.

“Fuck!” She stumbled a bit, the pain throwing her off her game. “That shit stings!” She managed to dodge another haymaker, and drove her good arm right into his gut, which did stun him long enough for her to get a hit off on his face. Yet, as his face jerked away, he answered with another brutal right hook. Directly into her eye. He felt his knuckles connect, feeling a mixture of blood and goo from her now smashed eye.

“FUCK!” She covered her now blinded eye, giving him the chance to smash another haymaker right into her head, dropping her. The blow left her writhing on the ground, giving him time to feel where she had hit him, blood on his fingers. 

He growled, he grabbed her by the hair, dragging her over to the woodchipper in place of the serpent who had been watching cautiously from behind his toolshed. He locked eyes with the serpent, drifting down to the writhing cyclops, before hoisting her up and immediately slamming her head first into the woodchipper, his eyes not leaving the serpent’s, his point made crystal clear.

As he walked back around his house, he could hear the faint slithering of the serpent behind him. He looked over and saw the eggs still cowering, even more so now that he had come back around. One was even sucking its thumb. As he made his way over to his door, he opened it, heading inside for a bit. The Serpent slithered over to the cowering pile of eggs, and did his best to glare at them with one eye swelling shut, before just collapsing.

“Damn that Alastor, just had to call dibs on that town, I could’ve had it leveled in momentsssss.” He turned back towards the door as it slammed shut, seeing him lock it behind him. He walked over to the truck, shotgun in hand. Once again he locked eyes with him, before pointing towards the house, and shaking his head, pumping his shotgun as he did so. Again, point made.

Getting into his truck, he brought it to life, and floored it, tearing out of his yard, and onto the road leading into town. “Isssss he really going to go fight Alastor? That’s sssssuicidal.” He looked between the eggs around him before turning back to where he had driven off. “I want to watch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scrambled to get this done before bed, sorry if quality dips a bit at the end


	3. Knee-Deep in the Dead

It took a bit of percussive maintenance, but he managed to silence the radio that had Alastor’s voice playing, or moreso laughing. He was not in the mood for that right now. Even the music of Ray Charles wasn’t doing anything for his nerves. His shotgun rested idly within reach on his passenger seat. He wasn’t comfortable leaving Daisy alone, but he felt as if he had made it very clear what would happen had that serpent tried anything. The blood from his brawl with the cyclops faded away in embers. All that was left of his fight was the bloody slash across his cheek.

He’d take care of it later. He had work to do, whatever was happening in town was more important. Yet, getting into town was another issue, he seemed to be the only one actively trying to get into town, judging by the numerous abandoned cars along the road proper. He did his best to pay them no mind, driving along the side of the road to avoid the pile up. He kept his gaze set on the smoke billowing from the town, ignoring the blood stained cars he passed.

He was fairly certain he’d run at least two demons over, he swore he had hit three of them. He continued on regardless until he heard something smacking at his window, turning his attention momentarily, he saw that a demon had indeed survived, certainly worse for wear, and holding onto his door for dear life. He took a moment to roll the window down, before he pulled his pistol from his holster and lodged three rounds into the demon's head, rolling the window back up as it fell under his rear wheels. With his pistol back in his holster, he continued towards town, watching as demons of all shapes rampaged around him.

It was the sound of gunfire that broke him from his determined focus. The demons seemed to be focusing on a military transport, with said military personnel fighting for their lives. They were managing to at least keep most of the demons at bay, the only issue was the bat like demon that had just torn a soldier clean in half in the air. Stomping on the gas, he drove straight into the thick of it. Running over several demons before he spun out, managing to smack a demon into a destroyed van as he skidded to a stop.

Shotgun in hand, he got out of his truck, immediately blowing a hole through a doll-like demon. Grabbing his pistol he unloaded a few rounds towards the bat demon, managing to clip one of its wings, sending it falling from the sky. He made his way over to the soldiers, using his pistol to fend off demons until he got close enough to off them with his shotgun. The soldiers did their best, managing to gun down a demon or two. These demons were certainly sturdy, not that mattered when they took a fistful of buckshot point blank.

By the time he got to the soldiers proper, he saw just how badly they were hurting. Where normally a military transport would have at least a dozen or more ensuring everything went smoothly. He had a feeling that was the case here, and they have been having a very bad time. They didn’t even need to say anything, the highest ranking soldier remaining amongst them was just a Corporal, and she seemed just as beaten as the others. He didn’t have much time to waste. Giving them a salute before making back for his truck, he was stopped as he heard the sound of cars being smashed. Turning on his heel, the soldiers scattered as a hulking mass of a demon tore through the pile up of cars, sending the jeep the soldiers had used as cover flying.

Immediately, he fired off a shell straight into the demon's jaw, managing to reduce it to a red mist and bone fragments, yet this didn’t slow the demon, but did thankfully keep it quiet. As the demon glared at him, eyes burning with unholy rage, he gazed back, giving a single pump to his shotgun before charging. The demon charged as well, but didn’t expect him to duck underneath him, planting another shell of buckshot right into its chest. This didn’t even slow it though, as it reared back around and tried to crush him, only for him to roll out of the way, blasting another two shells into its arm. This ugly sonofabitch was stubborn that was for damn sure.

Seeing as the demon was more focused on reducing him to a red puddle, the other soldiers opened fire on it. Their rounds peppering it’s hulking form. More to hit means they rarely missed a shot. Being fired on by all sides clearly wasn’t making the demon happy, as he grabbed an upturned car, and flung it at him. He was just barely able to dodge as it crashed into the ground, he fired off another shell, managing to hit the demon right in the face, dropping him to his knees. Using his shotgun like a club, he bashed it against the demon’s head, getting him close enough to grab onto one of the demon’s horns. Using his boot as an anchor, he ripped the horn clean from the demon’s head, before turning it around and stabbing it point first into the demon’s now bloodied head.

The demon roared, or more gurgled in pain as it thrashed about, just before it collapsed into an oversized corpse as its death throes ended. He could worry about if he really was overly violent later, he was delayed enough as is. He’d have to trust that the soldiers would be able to get out of here, or at the very least fend for themselves now that they weren’t under constant attack. Once he made it back to his truck he found that he had apparently had at least two demons stuck underneath it. They were still alive, but too mangled to free themselves from the wheel well. They seemed to be more busy arguing between themselves to notice him approaching, pumping his shotgun. He ended their argument with a 12 Gauge counterpoint to the head for both of them.

It took a moment to get the truck moving again as it ground up the corpses of those demons for a moment, before it pulled free and drove back down the road, towards the ever burning town of Paradise. He wasn’t able to get far into town, between fissures in the road, the road also being on fire from likely ruptured gas lines, and the fact this place looked like a blasted hellscape. He’d have to leg it on foot. He could still hear faint screams, explosions, and gunfire in the distance, over the sounds of the flames. Beyond it all, he could faintly hear what sounded like laughter, as if heard through an old timey radio.

His goal was to track down this ‘Alastor’ and beat his teeth in, but Paradise was still a fairly large town, blasted into bits though it presently was. As he walked passed the rubble of collapsed buildings and mangled cars, he did his best to ignore the gored corpses around him, focusing on whatever else he could to avoid recognizing any of them. He had to focus, focus on killing every last demon that pissed him off. As he managed to get over to rubble that once was a pharmacy, he saw several demons rummaging through countless bottles of pills and syringes. They didn’t seem to have noticed him yet.

Just as one started shooting up with something, he decided to let him go out on a high. Shotgun at the ready, he aimed at the one rummaging through the pill bottles, cutting her clean in half at the waist with the buckshot. Whipping his pistol out while he pumped his shotgun single handedly, he shot at two demons that tried to scatter, he managed to put several holes through the head of one while kneecapping the other. Another tried to get the jump on him from behind by all he got was a face full of buckshot. Another pump he used his main hand to deal with one that was trying to hide, the buckshot blowing a sizable hole between its eyes, while with his offhand he finished off the wounded demon with a few rounds.

When all was said and done, he was surrounded by dead demons, and one that was too out of it to realize just what had happened. He had more important things to do so he just put a round from his pistol between his eyes before he moved on. Demons seemed a lot more plentiful on this side of town, some were even actively avoiding the road leading to the church. All the better, means he knew where to check first. First things first was actually getting there, through streets littered with demons and the dead.

With each demon he reduced to bloody chunks, he felt no relief from his angered determination. All he had with him right now was a gun and righteous cause, he could only rely on himself to handle this now. By the time he got to the street with the church, he had killed his way through town, taking the quickest route possible, a straight line, demons be damned if they got in his way.

He could hear ‘Alastor’ inside, his voice still sounding as if he was speaking through an old radio. The church wasn’t so much destroyed as it was desecrated. The walls were covered with blood, the bodies of countless people torn, mauled, eviscerated, scattered the floor, there wasn’t barely enough left to even recognize them as having been human, and not just ravaged meat. There, clad in a crimson suit, a microphone looking cane in his hand, two crimson furred deer ears atop his head, the same color as his hair. He found his target.

 _“HAHA! Never in all my time in hell have I ever been so entertained doing what I do! My dear listeners! You must believe me when I say that-”_ A blast filled the air, Alastor’s entire body going rigid for a moment. _“That I do believe I’ve just been shot.”_ Not even bothering with the numerous holes in his back from the buckshot, he turned his head over his shoulder, staring, or glaring, he couldn’t quite tell, at him. A smile crossed his lips again as he turned fully to face him. His teeth were sharp, and he could feel the true intent of this Alastor oozing off of him.

 _“Well well well! It would seem we have ourselves a late arrival! Might I have your name so the audience knows who you are my shotgun wielding guest?”_ Opting to give him a 12 Gauge response, he fired again, yet the result was very much the same, very little response to having another hole blown into him. _“Apologies, but I am afraid a shotgun blast isn’t a name I’ve ever heard of before.”_

He was mocking him, this doe eared sonofabitch was mocking him while surrounded by the massacred corpses of churchgoers. Just as he was about to fire again, Alastor gripped his shotgun, pointing it away from him, and he could barely even move it against Alastor’s strength. _“I understand now! You want to get right to the point! Clearly I’ve done something to earn your ire, judging from the glare that would burn a hole through me if it could. Not a fan of my show, I take it?”_ Using grip on the trigger, he fired. Luckily this actually did affect Alastor, forcing him to let go of the barrel. He got some distance between himself and the demon, who flexed his hand, the two fingers he had shot off regrowing in an instant.

 _“Impressive! I must admit, I had forgotten human weaponry can still harm demons. You must’ve been quite busy while I was on the air, slaughtering demons left and right like no tomorrow, yes?_ ” He was ready for Alastor appearing in front of him again, another shell was fired, as he dove over the pews. _“Now there’s the thing that these poor souls were lacking!”_ Alastor appeared in front of him before he could react, and with barely a movement, his fist was buried in his gut, knocking him through several pews. He struggled to get up as Alastor continued. _“Truthfully, I had been hoping that one of them would have the gusto to challenge me in the way you are now, but._ ” Alastor was gone as he fired off more buckshot, appearing next to him, backhanding him across the church again. _“Sadly, they believed until their dying gasps that_ **_HE_ ** _would be able to save them”_

He was in rough shape now, he knew getting knocked off his high horse would hurt, but this felt a bit unfair. Still, he got to his feet, firing off shell after shell, occasionally being able to tell where Alastor would appear next. He had managed to nail him more than a few times, but it did nothing. He was still there, with that insufferable smile, acting like this was all a game.

 _“But you, my furious fellow!”_ He jumped as Alastor’s voice echoed from behind him, turning on his heel and fired off another shell, only for it to miss as something wrapped around his leg. It pulled him upwards, leaving him dangling upside. Alastor closed the distance between them, his smile sharp and predatory. _“You have what I was looking for! That animalistic rage! That silent determination! You don’t need words, you need action! You and I are going to get along quite well!”_ He felt the tendril around his leg shift, before he found himself being smashed against the floor of the church, flung against the walls and smacked into the ceiling. _“But I have to make sure you aren’t all talk.”_ He snickered at that. _“I would hate for you to break too quickly! I have to make sure my special guests are worth their salt so”_ He could barely make out his words while being flailed about so violently. _“Consider this your trial by fire. If you survive this, come find me, and we’ll put on one hell of a show!”_ He found himself thrown outside, only for the tendril to wrap around his leg again and throw him into the steeple.

He had managed to dent the bell in steeple, but he wasn’t sure if what he was feeling was from that, or being used as a ragdoll for the last few minutes. He strained his hearing, he could hear the wood of the steeple breaking under the strain and damage from the invasion. The steeple collapsed, bringing him, the bell, and countless splinters of wood down into the church proper. Now crushed beneath the bell, he could hear Alastor humming to himself as he walked over to the entrance of the church, turning his head slightly to acknowledge him. _“Try not to die too quickly, I’d hate to get bored.”_

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he had blacked out, but he could hear flies buzzing about. The bell still had him pinned, but despite the soreness that was over his entire body, he pushed at it with all he had, managing to get enough of it off of him to pull himself free. He was covered in blood not his own, and unfortunately not any demons either. He couldn’t ignore it anymore, he was standing in the blood and ruined bodies of people he’d likely known since he was a kid. He looked around the ruined church, the place he was baptized now smoldering and soaked in innocent blood. He was almost numb, he wasn’t sure if it was his body going into shock, or his very soul.

He had to push it down, suppress the urge to vomit. He saw his shotgun, lodged in some poor bastard’s corpse. As he made his way over to it, the reality of his situation hit him. There he was knee-deep in the dead, defiled corpses of the innocent. Men, women, children, he couldn’t even tell them apart. The young, old, able-bodied, or disabled, it didn’t matter. That thing slaughtered them all the same, for some twisted sense of entertainment. It had broadcast it over the radio waves, likely across the nation if not the world. People who had no part in such events, slaughtered uncaringly.

The urge to vomit slowly vanished, changing into something else. Something that burned his blood, and filled him with a volatile, and unbreakable will. To whatever being would listen, he swore then and there that regardless of what happens, he will make that twisted monster regret the moment it left Hell. He would make damn certain of it, but he wasn’t ready, not yet. He needed a lot more than a shotgun and renewed righteous fury. He needed guns, he needed a lot of them, and for them to be big and powerful.

He also needed painkillers, and something to wrap the wound that this jagged piece of steel in his arm would leave when he pulled it out. He wrenched the shotgun from the corpse, making his way out of the church. He saw that there was less of the town left then when he came in. He had to hope that the gun shop wasn’t leveled. He had to hobble a bit until his legs stopped hurting. When he could walk normally, he started to jog, when he could jog, he broke into a sprint. Once he felt his muscles burning, he continued to run.

He ran through the ruins of Paradise, a man possessed by wrath. His wounds didn’t matter anymore, he was angry, he was furious. He was going to bleed these demons, he was going to make them regret every last thing they’ve ever done in their damned lives. He saw the gun shop come into view, he also saw at least four demons outside of it. Shotgun at the ready, he wasn’t given them a chance. They only noticed him as he jammed his fist across one of the demons jaws, immediately after, he reduced another’s head into nothing but bone fragments and meat.

The other two didn’t get the chance to do much, pistol whipping the closest, he shot the other until he was certain it was dead. Pistol back in his holster, he used his shotgun as a club, and knocked the whipped demon’s head back, before swinging back, smashing its head against the curb. With a pump of his shotgun, he executed the last one who was no longer even conscious due to his blow.

Pumping his shotgun so it was at the ready, he entered the gun shop. Surprisingly, there were a lot of bullet holes all throughout the shop, no blood or anything though. He knew demons and their blood vanished after they were dead, so he hoped the owner managed to take down a few. Looking over the counter, he saw blood trailing into the backrooms. He hopped the ruined counter, walking passed even more bullet holes.

He found the corpse of the owner, gun at his side, and body surprisingly intact. He was covered in gashes, and he was effectively disemboweled, but his finger was still on the trigger, he went down fighting. As much as he didn’t want to, he grabbed the gun from his hand. It was one of the newer models developed by the UAC, the Heavy Assault Rifle. How he’d gotten his hands on it, he didn’t know, but he would make sure to put it to good use. He grabbed a key from around the owner’s neck, before going over to the back most room. Using the key, he entered and found a treasure trove. The ammunition store room.

By the time he had finished, he had more ammo than he could conceivably carry, but that didn’t matter, he had a new gun, but he’d need more. When he exited the shop, he found himself surrounded by eggs aiming guns at him. He knew he should’ve tossed that snake in as well. Said snake, looking better then he had been after their fight, slither passed the eggs.

“I ssssshould just gun you down, I despise getting so thoroughly beaten.” His finger was on the trigger, ready to shower lead with the HAR. Yet, the snake motioned for the eggs to lower their guns, and they did so. “But it would sssssseem we both now sssssshare an enemy. That insufferable Radio Demon.” He scowled as he turned away, turning back to continue. “I’ll put my pride aside if it means that bastard is forced to sssssswallow his microphone!” His forked tongue hissed angrily. “I heard and sssssaw that thrashing you took. I at first believed you had perished, but you haven’t sssssso.” He looked around awkwardly. “You wanna kill him together?” He shrugged as he asked.

His head was cocked to the side. He had beaten this demon to near death and now he was saying he wanted to work together. “Now I know what you must be thinking. ‘What have I done to warrant the great Ssssssir Pentious’s offer in partnership!’ Quite sssssimply, you’re the only person I’ve ever sssssseen actually fight that bastard like that and not end up with have their liver eaten with wine and fava beans” Sir Pentious, as he now knew him, slithered closer, eyeing his rifle cautiously. “My weaponry is ssssssecond to none in hell! With your brawn and my brain, I’m certain we’ll sssslaughter that bastard! Sssssso what sssssay you?” He stuck his clawed hand out for him to shake.

He looked between his hand and his face several times. Each time it was clear Pentious was getting more and more worried. Slowly, he squinted his eyes, and took his hand. Before crushing it in his grip and pulling Pentious dangerously close. He could see Pentious sweating, the look in his eyes sending Pentious a very clear message. He let Pentious go, who slithered back slightly while shaking out his hand.

“Right….” He said slowly, muttering some swears as he fanned his hand. “I ssssuppose now would be a good time to mention I already took your vehicle into my dirigible. I was working on it ssssso you wouldn’t need to ssstop every five ssssseconds to refuel. I’d offer to take you where we need to go directly, but my ssssship is not very fast.” He muttered what he said next. “That and Alastor tore my last one to bits” He coughed before he continued. “Also here” He handed him a first aid kit.

He looked at the demon cockeyed. “I picked it up because you humans are quite fragile. We demons have no need for sssssuch things. Even if you were to kill me, I would have ssssimply reappeared in hell, would’ve sssstung like no tomorrow though.” He wasted no time in opening it, pulling out gauze and bandages, along with disinfectant. Gritting his teeth, he pulled the jagged metal out in one swift movement, before he poured the bottle directly onto his arm, waiting a few moments, before beginning to wrap the gauze around it, followed by the bandages.

Pulling it tightly, he was content with his work. There also happened to be some painkillers in there, he downed them quickly, though he hated taking them dry. Pentious was just waiting for him to finish, his arms swinging idly by his side the entire time. “Ssssssso, are you ready to go?” Giving him a nod, he followed the serpent demon, flanked by eggs on both sides. He wasn’t keen on working with a demon, but if he betrayed him, he’d cut him down like the rest.

He’d track Alastor down, and when he was done, he’d mount his head above his mantle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on tvtropes far too much. I'd love for any of my stories to wind up there. Would be a badge of pride for myself


	4. Intermission: The Not So Happy Hotel

To say Hell was a chaotic place on a good day was an understatement. It was large and spanned seemingly endlessly into the horizon, yet it was not infinite. It was large enough to house the population of Earth’s sinners, but it was strained to do more. To house not only sinners, but Hell born demons as well. As a result, Hell became overcrowded, with demons and sinners fighting for control over its many districts. Demons of frightening power forced their way through and claimed the many districts. They were known as Overlords.

Due to Hell’s overpopulation, Lucifer Magne, Satan, The Fallen Angel, he had many names but he was the one placed in charge of Hell, had agreed with the Angels of Heaven that once a year, the Angels would be allowed to slaughter demons wholesale, in an effort to lower the overpopulation until the next cleansing. Despite their efforts Hell’s population was still far too high. And now it would seem like it would increase even further.

Mere hours ago, Hell was as busy as ever, Demons were doing what they did without a care. It was another day like all the others. Up until the Overlords of Hell, all seemed to have something to do. Mere moments after they all had gathered within the Capital, that quite literally, all hell broke loose. From the sky, ever burning and red, numerous portals appeared, each with a thunderous roar. The Overlords had managed to open rifts between Hell and Earth, and now, they and likely most of Hell’s population made their way to Earth.

All this was less than stellar news for one Charlotte Magne or Charlie for short, the daughter of Satan himself. She had made it her goal to lower Hell’s overpopulation through a passion project of her’s, The Happy Hotel, meant to rehabilitate demons so that they were welcomed into Heaven. Needless to say, her project wasn’t exactly effective. Before she could give up on her project all together, possibly one of the most terrifying demons in Hell, The Radio Demon himself, Alastor, arrived at her doorstep, and offered his help, mostly for his own amusement.

But here she was, watching 666 news’ live broadcast of Hell’s Invasion of Earth. And there was Alastor, torturing, eating, and slaughtering an entire church full of people, laughing the entire time. To say she felt beyond defeated was an understatement. She knew that believing that even he could change was even more unlikely than her Hotel working, but she believed regardless. The Hotel wasn’t very lively, the only real residents were present in the lobby.

Sitting next to her was her girlfriend Vaggie, who shifted between glaring at the Radio Demon on screen and rubbing Charlie’s arm solemnly. Leaning against the couch was the spider demon in kinky boots with a drug problem, Angel Dust, who was more occupied texting someone on his phone then the carnage on the screen. Husk, the winged cat demon with a drinking problem and an attitude even worse, was still behind his bar, drinking his supply as nobody really came by, save Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb whenever he invited her over.

The only other person in the Hotel at that moment was Niffty, a small cyclops demon who could clean the Hotel top to bottom in a few hours and leave not a single spec of dust, she was busy cleaning the ventilation system in the hotel and just popped out of the nearest vent. Before she could the ground, she landed on one of Husk’s outstretched wings, before hopping to the ground, giving him an enthusiastic thank you wave before speeding off again.

Charlie gave out a small groan of despair as she watched. “I guess you were right Vaggie.” Vaggie winced at her words before she began to rub her shoulders.

“Charlie, I never wanted to be right. Not like this. I didn’t want him to end up hurting you.” Her glare turned back to the demon on the TV. “If he thinks we’ll just let him back in after this!”

“He probably does.” Husk said in between swigs from his bottle. “Sorry to say this, but you fighting him would be onesided as shit. And I hate the doe eared freak myself.” His own glare drifted towards the TV as well. “I’ve seen a lot of shit he can do, and is willing to do, but he seems to be okay with a lotta things that make me wanna puke.” Neither Charlie nor Vaggie needed to ask what he meant given what was on screen.

Vaggie turned her ire momentarily to the oblivious Angel Dust. “Angel! Just who the hell have you been texting this entire time! You’ve been on the phone since this started!” Angel rolled his eyes.

“Relax, I’ve been texting Cherri, she’s the only one returning any of my calls.” Vaggie intensified her glare, again Angel rolled his eyes. “I ain’t gonna go join her, since you and Charlie locked the entire Hotel down since this whole thing started, I can’t do nothin’” His phone dinged, looking at it, his eyes widening at what he saw. “Oh shit! She finally healed up.”

Vaggie cocked her head to the side, her glare downgrading into mere annoyance. “What do ya mean ‘healed up’?”

“Some country hick fucked her up bad on Earth, she only just recovered.” He pulled out his phone and showed her the picture Cherri had sent him, Vaggie recoiled at the sight.

“Hehe, yeah. Threw her head first into a woodchipper apparently, and that was AFTER he broke her arm and punched her eye out.” He looked at the picture again. “Man, I forgot how violent some people can get, he’d also apparently beaten Penti to near death too.”

“Course he’s violent. They’re just not gonna let them have the run of the place. They just can’t keep demons down.” Angel let out a laugh at that.

“Yeah! She says she’s gonna go after him again, says she wants another rush like that.” He pocketed his phone. “Least one of us is having fun.” He grumbled, crossing his arms. His words seemed to gain even more of Vaggie’s ire, as she jumped from the couch.

“Fun?! You think billions of people being slaughtered is fun?!” She was about to strangle him, when he began to backpedal, both verbally and physically.

“Woah woah! Easy! I meant that she’s having fun getting her shit kicked in like that. I’ve done a lot of fucked up shit for money but I still have standards myself ya know.” Vaggie was still about to strangle him when Charlie spoke up.

“Vaggie, can you please not hurt Angel. I’m really not in the mood right now.” Her downtrodden voice managed to break both Vaggie and Angel away from each other, both not used to hearing her like this. They both muttered apologies to each other, before heading back to the couch.

This was a nightmare to her, she could only hope it would end soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of a better title for the chapters around the Hotel crew still in Hell, they'll mainly serve as observers for the time being. Reacting to events as they play out.


	5. Authorization: Samuel Hayden

Sir Pentious’ airship was about as state of the art as could be in Hell. His ability to create weapons of varying sizes and powers was second to none. Though, his ingenious inventions might be the only thing he truly has going for him for several reasons. The fact all of his minions were sentient eggs, even sentient seemed like a stretch as their collective intelligence allowed them to follow basic commands, but even then he needed to be present to micromanage them. Despite his genius in weapon crafting, he was still reeling after Alastor nearly killed him at the Happy Hotel. This airship was still being worked on up to the portals to Earth opening. He had to use Mark IV blasters for his Eggboiz! That fact shamed him to no end.

Given his weaponry wasn’t as up to snuff as he wanted them to be, he didn’t have much to offer the human he just agreed to work with to kill Alastor, and given this was the same human that nearly turned him into a pile of bloody mulch and finely tailored scraps, he really didn’t want him to believe this was just an excuse to not end up slaughtered. Just as he got to the controls of his ship, an idea shot into his mind. The humans at the UAC facility that Alastor had killed. He barely had much time to search through the facility given countless other demons ran rampant through the facility. Not only was there a chance there were things for him to reappropriate for his own use, but likely weapons for the violent human to use as well.

“Alright, I believe now issssss a good time to come up with an appropriate course of action. Of courssssse I can get ussssss from place to place with ease, if not exactly quickly.” He muttered that last bit. “Ssssssadly, I lack any proper weaponry to give you, but the Facility burning in the distance may yet possess usssssseful equipment for you and I!”

He looked out across the horizon from the window at the front of the ship, gazing at the burning Facility. “In the meantime, while the ssssship’s autopilot getsssss usssss within range. I ssssshall begin to give your vehicle a ‘tune up’ assss it were. Kill some of my minions in the meantime, ssssssome of them even enjoy it.” As he slithered off towards the back of his ship, he heard the telltale sounds of eggshells shattering and their innards splattering across the deck, he was beginning to regret this already.

He wasn’t entirely sure how much time had passed by the time the ship had gotten within reasonable range of the UAC Facility, but when he got back to the deck he was fairly certain there were only six Eggboiz left on his ship. The flames from the facility illuminated the ship, and the shadows cast across the human’s face actually made him more scared of this human.

“Alright, given how close we are, there are still likely hundreds of demons pouring through the portal, and they may well sssssshoot me down for no real reason besssssides boredom.I shall lower a line down for you and you can head in on foot. But first.” He tossed a small device at him, which he looked at incredulously. “It’sssss a sssssimple audio transsssssmitter. It’ll allow me to at the very least keep in touch with you.” With not another word shared between the two, he walked over to the hatch that Pentious had mentioned.

Grabbing hold of the rope, he jumped out. He could care less about bracing for the landing. His gloves at least kept the rope from burning off the skin of his palms as he slid down the rope at a breakneck pace. As soon as he landed, he rolled, minimizing the harm it did to his knees. As he stood up, he pumped his shotgun and got to work, the distance between the airship and the facility was still quite far out.

As he ran through the blasted and burning trees of the woods he had landed in, he saw the quickly moving figures of demons between the trees. As he ran into a small clearing, he saw a shadow overhead, immediately turning around as he dove, he fired a shell straight up, blowing the arm off the demon that tried to ambush him, as he skidded to a stop on his back several other demons ran out as well. Pistol at the ready, he kept one side from him as he laid down a hail of bullets on the other side with his HAR. Jumping to his feet, he holstered his pistol, before pumping his shotgun and blasting another large demon’s head clean off it’s shoulders, all the while peppering all the other demons with machine gun fire.

Rushing them, he used his shotgun to bash in a demon’s head, before reducing another’s skull into paste with a hail of gunfire. Putting his HAR away, he grabbed an imp like demon by the horns, nearly pulling its head off as he broke its neck with ease. Another pump from his shotgun, was followed by the blast that tore a demon in half. As he pumped another shell into his shotgun, he turned on his heel, grabbing a lunging hound-like demon by the maw, before breaking its jaw off and impaling it through the eye with it.

With them dealt with, he continued. There were a few more demons between him and the exit of the woods, but they fell all the same. As he stood near the clearing, he looked out over the field leading to the facility’s front gates. A field that wouldn’t seem too out of place in a painting depicting hell. Countless overturned and destroyed military vehicles littered the field, severed and slaughtered corpses strewn the ground. Some impaled upon spikes, others skinned completely, others not so much. He felt no need to vomit, but the burning his gut grew ever hotter.

As he charged through the field, he blasted a demon that had fallen asleep near two corpses. Riddling another demon’s body with rounds as it was roused by the sound of his shotgun. Whatever sense of stealth he would have had now blown, several more demons appeared, wielding guns as well. He used his HAR to hose bullets down onto them, managing to drop at least six within mere moments. A large, and by large it looked like it ate nothing but lard since birth, demon roared as it hurled a truck at him. All it managed to do was flatten three demons that were behind him as he dove out of the way. Landing next to the torso of some unfortunate soldier, he grabbed a grenade from the corpse, before rushing towards the demon. Pin pulled free, he leapt onto it’s chest, shoving the grenade down its throat, before jumping away, blasting another demon’s legs off.

The grenade went off, sending chunks of the lard demon flying everywhere. The other demons reeled back at the sight, but were quickly cut down by a hail of gunfire. More demons game from beyond the gate of the facility’s entrance, only to be met with more gunfire, quickly retreating. Those unlucky enough to not start fleeing before they were in his sight were slaughtered quickly. The ones that were lucky enough only delayed their death for another moment as he charged after them. Shotgun in one hand, Heavy Assault Rifle in the other. 

By the time he got to the entrance of the facility proper, the parking lot was now equal parts human and demon corpses. He did have to thank them for dealing with the security gates at least. As he walked into the blood stained entry hall, Pentious came over the device. “I would sssssay you didn’t need to have bothered with them, but honessstly that was cathartic to just watch.” He paid Pentious no mind as he continued.

Surprisingly, the facility still had power, despite how heavily damaged it was. “Alright, I’ll need you to locate the security office, they ssssshould have a map of the entire facility there. I sssssshould be able to find you sssssssomething interesting if I had a map of the place. If I remember correctly, the security office is the third floor, near the parking lot, but jussssst far enough for it to possibly be an issue getting to.” As he made his way through, he passed countless offices, all in varying degrees of destruction, all filled with the mutilated corpses of the hapless employees of the UAC. By the time he reached the first stairwell, he found a demon beating another senseless. Grabbing another grenade from a nearby military officer, he pulled the pin and chucked it over to them while he ran by them.

Neither of them seemed to realize he had done so as they were reduced to chunks by the blast. As he got to the second floor, he realized there wasn’t another stairwell where he was. Looking at the signs posted onto the wall, he saw that the third floor stairwell was just north of him. Shotgun at the ready he ran through the double doors, leading straight into even more mayhem, he had just run into a massive room, machines of various shapes, sizes and purposes he wasn’t sure of, all in various states of disrepair. At the center of the facility, a massive burning portal demons emerged from. It was massive, and he doubted he could shoot it closed.

He’d have to deal with that later, first the security office. As he ran, he did his best trying to find what looked like the way towards the security office. Due to the destruction the facility had suffered, he couldn’t really tell where he was going. But, regardless of wherever he went, there were demons. And where there were demons, there was work to be done. As he ran through the facility, he cut down countless demons, stomping, blasting, tearing, breaking, and maiming his way through them. Whenever he couldn’t shoot them, he punched them, breaking their jaws, necks, arms, legs, and backs. Whatever he could reach, he used against them. His knuckles began to hurt from punching so many demons heads open.

By the time he reached a corridor with at the end of it a sign that helpfully said ‘Security Office’, he had torn through dozens of demons. It all had blurred together, and this was barely a quarter of this facility. As he walked over, he saw someone’s arm crushed beneath the immense security door. He saw that the panel next to it needed a proper palm scan. Hedging his bets, he grabbed the arm, and slapped the palm against the panel, and with a ding, the door lifted open. Inside revealing a mess, countless monitors tossed throughout the room, along with bodies of the clearly poorly equipped security officers of the facility. As he approached the console, he found that it was in surprisingly good condition given the rest of the room.

“Good, now sssssssee if you can’t pull up a map.” This wasn’t his strong suit, the best he could do was fiddle around with the keyboard, managing to pull up a desktop screen on whatever amount of monitors weren’t destroyed. Unfortunately, it required a password, which he didn’t have and didn’t have the time to find. He opted to just hit keys until something worked.

After several attempts, the screen went black, before a voice spoke through the damaged speakers of the room. “Authorization: Samuel Hayden. Classification Level: Omega” The screen went from black to static for a moment, before the appearance of Doctor Samuel Hayden, chairman of the UAC, filled the screens.

“Of all people, I didn’t expect to find you on the other side of this feed. But I should consider myself fortunate that it is you.” His tone was flat and serious, given the sounds of shouting and gunfire echoing out from behind him, along with the clearly damaged equipment behind him, he was in another facility. “I shall be brief. The events that are currently happening were an oversight that should not have been allowed to happen. Unfortunately, they have happened, and now every UAC Energy Processing Facility across the globe have become gateways into Hell itself. I will not mince words. We were harvesting energy from Hell, we believed we had done so unnoticed but clearly not.” Sparks erupted behind Hayden, yet he was unflinching.

“At the moment, I am located in the UAC Research and Development Facility just outside of Houston, Texas. Our security forces, and military forces are presently attempting to keep the demons from overwhelming the rest of the facility. For the time being, it is safe to assume I am the last remaining person alive with knowledge of our work. The ‘Overlords’ made quite certain to kill anyone suspected of knowing how to close down the portals. Fortunately, I still live, and I believe I can help you.”

He crossed his arms as he waited for Hayden to continue. “I understand that I am as much to blame as the demons for the events going on. From the fact my work into the betterment of human lives have led to this invasion, to the fact that nearly all of my workers and research team are dead, today has not been good for Samuel Hayden. You’re likely the only one still alive in that facility, so we need to help each other. You likely have been killing your way to where you are now. Simply put, if you help me test my theory on closing the portals. I’ll let you access some of our more, experimental weaponry. As a sign of good faith.” He motioned off screen, pulling up a screen. “Security Override: Omega” The sound of a ding echoed from behind him, with a large locker appearing from out of the wall.

“This weapon is one of our security force’s emergency tools, in case something happened. The Chaingun, as they call it, despite it not technically being a chaingun. It should prove useful.” As he grabbed the chaingun from the locker, he looked at it in awe. He wasn’t even entirely sure how he was going to carry it along with his other guns but he didn’t care.

“Now, as the saying goes. I scratched your back, now you scratch mine. Insert that device into the computer, I’ll upload the facility schematic.” He walked over to the computer, taking a moment to figure out which end went where. As he stuck it in, he waited as Hayden pulled up another screen. “I see, this is Hell tech, we’ve appropriated some of it for our own use, so I can work with this.” After a moment, sparks emerged from the computer, stopping a few moments after. “There, pull it out and get moving. I’ll work you through the rest of the facility.” As he did so, he put it back into his ear.

“I trust I’m coming in clearly? Don’t worry, I haven’t blocked out the other one on this line, but I have allowed us to share communications. I trust that won’t be an issue Pentious?” Hayden’s voice asked as he made his way back out of the office, new Chaingun in hand.

“Ssssseriously?! That a human managed to work around my sssssafeguards!” Pentious’s voice hissed angrily.

“Much of our technology is based on older variations of your machines. We didn't so much work around your safeguards as we reversengineered them. Now, first things first, you’ll need to track down Dr. Hulshult. Records have him last checked in at the medical station for a plasma burn. It shouldn’t be far.” As his voice spoke, a door at the end of the hall burst open, revealing a rather pissed looking demon. He and the demon locked eyes, it roared as it charged at him. Chaingun spinning up, he unleashed a barrage of rounds directly into the charging beast. It died before it hit the ground, skidding to a stop in front of it. He was very much a fan of this new gun.

As he made his way back into the large room, it seemed the noise he made by gunning his way blindly through the facility in search of the security room might’ve made other demons angry with him. Chaingun spinning up, he slowly walked his way through the horde of demons, the sheer amount of rounds literally chewing through the horde. The ones that got close enough tasted buckshot. Quickly trading his Chaingun for his HAR, he leapt away as a demon embedded itself into the steel walkway beneath him. Earning it a shell of buckshot right into the ass. As the demons continued to surround him, he jumped down to a lower walkway, leaving behind a grenade he grabbed off another soldier. Turning on his heel, Chaingun at the ready, he opened fire at the demons still reeling at the force of the grenade blast.

He continued to move back as his Chaingun ate through the horde, shotgunning the occasional demon. By the time the horde was nothing but countless piles of bullet ridden meat, he saw smoke coming off his gun. Going back to his HAR and shotgun combo, he ran back up to where he jumped down.

“If only everyone was as skilled with gunplay as you are, this invasion may have been routed within moments. Nevertheless, just go across the room, and through the raising gate.” He followed Hayden’s directions, finding the door he had mentioned. Only, it was heavily damaged, just barely open.

“Damn, it appearsssss the blast from the portal opening may have fried the circuitry, it ssssshould be a ssssimple task to open it, you just need to-” Pentious was cut off as he grabbed both parts of the door, pushing the upper half and bottom half in their respective directions, he forced it open just enough for him to slip through. “Or jusssst brute force it, I ssssuppose” He continued down the hall, gunning down another few demons that failed to notice his approach.

As he made his way towards the medical office, he saw blood trailing through the doorway, it seemed the door was stuck open. As he made his way to the doorway, he saw a few demons standing over several bodies strapped to beds. It seemed that the demons were cutting people open, taking their organs out and putting them into boxes.

“Are you sure this is something we gotta do? I mean like, we’re killing like, all humans aren’t we?” One of the demons holding a box asked.

“That is why this is so important you dumb bastards! Once this is all over, there ain’t gonna be any humans left! And once there are no humans left! There ain’t gonna be any more organs to harvest! And what happens when we have no organs to harvest?” The one wielding a bonesaw and scalpel shouted.

“We got no merchandise to sell?” The one who asked replied.

“WE GOT NO MERCHANDISE TO SELL! Exactly! This shit is gonna be expensive as shit once this is over, and we!” He emphasized his point while removing a kidney. “Are gonna be one of the few people selling the good shit! Now shut it!” As he made to remove the spleen, he heard the sound of a shell being pumped into a shotgun. The demons all turn to see him standing there, shotgun in hand. “God damnit”

Once he was done splattering them across the walls, he set about searching the office for this Hulshult. Despite the mess this office was in, finding Hulshult was easy, one of the few bodies not cut open, though he was missing a now sizable chunk of his head. Just as he got close, Hayden spoke up. “Dr. Hulshult was one of my more trusted partners. He should have the key to the Energy Refinement Department.” As he searched Hulshult’s body, a key fell out of his hand, leaning down and picking it up, Hayden spoke up again.

“That isn’t the Energy Refinement keycard, but it should be useful to you. Though I’m not entirely certain why he had Dr. Gordon’s keycard.” He kept looking before finding it wrapped around his neck. Pulling it free, he walked out of the office.

“Good, now that you have that in your possession. You should have access to the Energy Refinement wing. I’ll explain the process once you’re there, but should you find yourself near it. That other card does lead to the Experimental Ordinance Department. You may find something useful there.” Opting for whatever this ‘Experimental Ordinance was, he doubled back the way he came. Hayden directing him the way towards the Energy Refinement wing, he kept an eye out for this Experimental department.

More demons, more corpses now littering the halls. He wouldn’t be stopped. By the time he got to a different section of the facility, he was still keeping his eyes peeled for this Experiment department.

Just as he was about to give up hope, he saw it, in a sign just outside of a door, the Experimental Ordinance Department. As he stopped in front of the door, he pulled the keycard out, swiping it across the reader. He didn’t wait, helping to door open, by forcing it open. As he entered, he didn’t see much of anything, some dead UAC employees, but nothing that looked exactly experimental.

“Much of their work was into different forms of weaponry, much of it never left the concept stage.” Just as he was about to unleash his anger on a nearby computer, Hayden continued. “But I am aware of two partiular developments they had finished and were awaiting proper shipment. They should be in the neighboring rooms.” Quickly he set about looking for the other rooms.

He managed to find them, forcing his way into the first room, he found a really weird looking gun floating in front of him. “Ah yes, this one I remember getting a report on. The Plasma Rifle, using similar tech as another one of our weapons, it suspends pure plasma in a stable form, allowing for it to be an alternative to traditional firearms. It was meant to undergo more rigorous testing before being mass produced and given to the military and our security personnel. I suppose there’s no more rigorous testing then against the hordes of Hell. There should be some spare power cells nearby. And be careful with them. They are volatile.” Grabbing the rifle from the stasis field, he grabbed one of the power cells from a table nearby, before slamming it into the rifle. It sprung to life, lightning dancing out of the barrel.

“There’s still one more thing in that department, but it’s further inside, it should prove quite useful.” New rifle in hand, he made his way through the more high tech portions of the department. He passed several bodies of researchers, before coming upon a large room, leading towards an elevator of sorts. The only thing stopping him from getting closer was a huge hulking bear-like demon. Well, Hayden did say rigorous testing was needed.

Plasma rifle at the ready, he opened fire on the bear demon, not only singing its fur, but blowing chunks out of it. It clearly didn’t like that as it swung at him, he ducked underneath its paw, continuously blasting into it. His endless stream of plasma left the demon with more holes in it then swiss cheese, and it was still going. But, he managed to wear it down enough for him to punch its jaw hard enough to break it, before giving it a brutal left hook, breaking its neck. It was certainly strong, but it was reduced to meat barely attached to bones after taking that brutal barrage of plasma.

Upon entering the elevator, he tapped one of the buttons, closing it and taking him up. Upon exiting the elevator, he found himself inside a more secluded office. “Welcome, to the Argent Experimentation Lab. It was here we first began our work into creating Argent Infused Armor. I’ll explain what Argent is later. But all you need to know for now is that it will be quite useful.” As he walked closer to a tube attached to the back wall of the lab, he looked inside, finding three pieces of armor. A helmet, a chest plate, and some boots. He looked at the side of the tube at the console, before he pressed a button that hopefully would open it.

“It may not look like much, but it is the product of countless years of research and testing. Though it looks as it does, the protection it should offer you will prove invaluable.” As the tube opened, he grabbed the helmet first. He looked it over, it didn’t look all that bad, nothing like what they had him wear in the Marines. He slipped it on, grabbing the chest armor next and putting that on with ease. The boots as well. By the time he was done, he felt he looked kinda ridiculous, but hey if it worked. It was then he heard voices coming from a neighboring room.

Shotgun in hand, he went over to the door, putting his ear against it, the helmet not obstructing his hearing at all, if anything he could hear better with it on.

“Seriously Moxxie, ya need to relax! This is the perfect chance to get some new guns! I mean, with this whole invasion business, there’s gonna be tons of demons who didn’t wanna leave, but still want people dead! We’re gonna have more jobs than I can count!” He heard one of the voices say.

“Sir, I’ve tried to tell you this already, this invasion is going to go on until every human is dead! Why in Satan’s name would anyone bother to pay us for something that’s going to happen regardless!” Moxxie had been trying to talk Blitzo out of this for hours, but he seemed bent on getting new guns to go track down jobs for I.M.P. So here they were in the middle of a trashed and blood soaked facility.

“Pfft, come on Moxxie! You act like this is something dangerous. I mean, look!” He grabbed the head of a dead employee, moving it around. “These guys are already dead! I mean Millie was all for this! Why aren’t you?”

“Sir, Millie’s excited because you said we’d stop for food once we’re done, and because you let her kill those two guards who, you know, weren’t dead.” Millie stopped stabbing a corpse, and went over to Moxxie.

“Come on sweetie. Let him have his fun, once we get our new guns, who knows! Maybe he’ll be right!” Blitzo’s face brightened up at her words.

“Exactly! Now, this ‘Experimental Ordinance’ place is bound to have some cool shit laying around. Let’s just check this ou-” His sentence was cut off as the door behind him opened, and his head was promptly blasted apart by a shotgun.

He stared at the two small, imp-like demons that stood before him, as they stared at him. It took him pumping his shotgun for them to react. The male imp demon was fast, he managed to grab onto him, managing to avoid his fists, and shotgun butt.

“Millie! The book! Get us the fuck outta here!” He screamed as he distracted the man who just took Blitzo’s head clean off. Millie was quick and frantic as she searched the book for the return portal spell. Moxxie continued to distract him, jamming a knife into his shoulder only for it to shatter against the armor. He had managed to grab hold of his tail, pulling to get him off of him, Moxxie grabbed onto his shirt at his stomach, tearing away his shirt, revealing his abs. He began to slam Moxxie about the floor, not happy that he had ruined his shirt.

Millie had managed to find the spell, opening a portal directly beneath Blitzo’s body, dropping him back into Hell. Seeing her husband still in trouble, she charged him and kicked him square in his exposed abs, managing to get him to inadvertently release Moxxie, flinging him directly into the portal. Millie looked back and saw that her husband was safe, only to hear the cracking of knuckles behind her, turning back to see that this human was very, very pissed. She gave an awkward chuckle before immediately diving back into the portal.

The kick hadn’t really hurt him as it did surprise him. Though they did get away, especially after ruining his shirt, which did make him mad. He’d just have to get another whenever he got home. “They distracted you long enough. The longer that portal stays open, the more danger the world is going to be in. Head for the Energy Refinement Department, now.” Hayden told him. “Plug the device into the helmet, it will allow me to access the HUD” Doing so, he plugged it straight into the side of the helmet, ignoring the jolt of electricity that came off of it.

“There, now follow the directions. But do kill whatever stands between you and it” He didn’t need to be told twice. Shotgun at the ready, and two whole new guns at his disposal, he made his way through the facility. With each demon he killed, five more took its place, only to meet the same fate. He wouldn’t be stopped, he refused. He needed more, more to kill Alastor.

By the time he reached the door to the department in question, he was soaked in blood not his own, quickly fading away though it was. Upon entering, it found another large room, surprisingly intact given the damage to the rest of the facility.

“Alright, now. I’ve devised that they’re keeping the portals open using the Argent energy being refined here. Argent is a unique and devastatingly powerful energy, found only in Hell.” Pentious’s voice cut off Hayden’s.

“You foolsssss were harvesting Argent?! Even we demons can’t go near the sssssstuff!”

“We understood the risk, which is why we had to refine it, in this state, it is safe, and perfectly usable. But we need to make it unrefined. In short I need you to destroy the filters. Doing so will cause the Argent powered portal to collapse in on itself. This is merely to test my theory. Now get to it” He had already begun tracking down the filters in question. As he approached the first, he wasn’t entirely sure how to destroy it.

“Are you really hung up on how to break it? Jussssst do what you’ve done so far and ssssssmash it like a gorilla” Pentious hissed. Shrugging, he gave it a go. He brought his boot down violently on the filtering core, nearly snapping it in half on the first go, but it took another three blows before it broke completely. Immediately sirens began to blare.

“Don’t stop now, the wiser ones may try and stop you.” He leapt onto a nearby walkway, running across it towards another filter, only to be stopped as a bat demon grabbed at his shoulders. Plasma was blasted into the demon, bursting it like a blood filled fleshy water balloon. As he got to the next filter, he saw a few demons running across the walkway as well. Keeping his Plasma Rifle trained on them, finger holding the trigger down, he stomped at the filter, breaking it off, as he reduced the last demon on the walkway into meat chunks. He repeated the same with four more filters, demons meeting their end at his hands each time. By the time he destroyed the last filter, the sirens were blaring even louder, and the lights had gone out save red warning lights.

“Good, the facility’s Argent power is unstable, all you need to do is destroy the primer core. Destroying it will cause a cascade event, collapsing the portal.” As he leapt over the railing back towards the door he came in through, he had to force it open. As he made his way through the now underpowered facility, he cut down more demons, barely sparing a moment for them, he continued. Eventually reaching the room with the primer core, looking over the massive Hell portal.

“Now, I recommend overloading the primer core, it should cause the Argent energy to react, the resulting blast should remove the infestation of the facility.” Again, Pentious’s voice drowned out Hayden.

“Yessssss! And kill him! Nothing can sssssssurvive unstable Argent exploding like that!”

“Stay calm, that is where the armor comes into play. Its design is meant to diffuse the Argent energy, rendering the wearer completely immune. Though the resulting detonation of the facility is another issue, but if you’ve survived this far, I’m certain you’ll survive this.” Shaking his head, he walked over to the primer core, a nearby monitor going crazy. Taking his Plasma Rifle out, he shrugged, before jamming the barrel directly into the primer core and firing. Sparks flew, electricity crackled, and soon after the core exploded, knocking him back a fair distance. Just as he got himself to his feet, he looked out through the glass of the room and saw the entire facility lighting up like a fireworks show. The portal became unstable, as Argent energy crackled around it. And in a flash, all he saw was green.

The portal’s collapse not only killed any demons within the facility, but outside of it as well, turning whatever demons unlucky enough to be within range into piles of smoldering meat. Pentious’s ship was just out of range, but he felt the heat on his scales. By the time the glare of the blast subsided, he saw that surprisingly the facility was still standing, though the blast had managed to snuff out the countless fires ravaging it.

He had to throw even more debris off of himself before he was able to stand, but he was still alive, and not a smoldering pile of goo, so that was a plus. He looked through the destroyed window and saw that, indeed, the portal was shut.

“Good, you’re alive and my plan worked, but to do so at every facility would take too long. For the time being, I would suggest you make your way towards our facility here in Houston. Your assistance in shutting this portal down would prove to be quite helpful.” To this he had to shake his head.

“I’m sorry? You may be the only one able to safely collapse the portal, you can’t just-” Once again he was cut off by Pentious.

“Sssssorry, but both me and him are more focused on getting back at that Radio Demon bassssstard” Hayden went quiet for a moment.

“I see, removing Alastor from the equation even temporarily will be beyond beneficial. I believe I can help you with that as well. Overlords, as do all demons, possess ambient Argent energy. Overlords on the other hand, possess more than any other demon, and have a different energy pattern from our facilities. I can easily track him down, but I will need a bit of time. I recommend allowing Pentious to search the facility, to see if he can make use of anything. Though I am loathed to allow demons access to our work, we share a common goal in removal of Alastor.” Pentious seemed to make an excited noise.

As he exited the facility, he saw Pentious, and several dozens of the Eggboiz trailing behind him. “I will not be long, I sssssimply must see what they’ve accomplished!” With that he slithered into the facility, leaving him to return to the airship.

He had gotten some new guns, now all he needed to do was find the bastard.


	6. Into Sandy's City

By the time Pentious had gotten back to the airship, he had to land it so his Eggboiz could carry aboard the countless bits and pieces he had salvaged from the ruined facility. From minor scraps of metal and steel, to whole computers and servers. While Pentious managed his minions, he looked over his weapons, making sure they were in good condition. His shotgun had served him well, as had his pistol, though it was certainly outclassed by his new toys. The Heavy Assault Rifle, it hit hard, and a well placed shot could pop the skull of a demon with ease. The Chaingun on the other hand, it was a truly overwhelming gun, more akin to a gatling gun then its namesake, but he didn’t care, it killed things real good.

And his most recent gun, The Plasma Rifle. It was some straight out of his father’s old comic books, his grandfather had shown him his collection while his grandmother was at the store, she never liked his father reading them, so she didn’t want him reading them either. Nevertheless, this was something out of science fiction, yet it was real, and it killed things wonderfully. He felt that he was ready for that rematch, he wouldn’t get beaten so onesidedly.

By the time Pentious was done with his little salvage operation, he had to snap his fingers three times to break him from his focus. “I believe I’ve collected all that I can. Hassssss Hayden gotten back to you?” He took a moment, before shaking his head. Pentious hissed and crossed his arms. He gave a huff before slithering closer. “I sssssssuppose I musssst make good on my sssssside of the bargin. Though I mossssst graciously aided you in locating more advanced weaponry. I promised you my very own weaponry! And I am nothing if not true to my word. If I might asssssk, could I kindly ssssee your Chaingun and Plasma Rifle? It will only be for a ssssshort while I sssswear.”

He couldn’t be more conflicted, he just got these, he didn’t want to give them away already. Pentious could see the confliction in his eyes behind the helmet, he sighed. “I only intend to enhance them, that way they can kill demons even faster, and if I don’t have them back to you in an hour you can break my arm. I ssssstake my pride as an inventor on it.” Well, if he was so willing to have his arm broken. Begrudgingly he had the rifle over to him first, before the Chaingun, which Pentious lifted with ease, as an added bonus he put the HAR onto it as well.

Pentious looked at the HAR with confusion, looking back at him for confirmation only to find him looking at his shotgun again, not paying him any further mind. Pentious slithered away, ignoring the Eggboiz as best he could.

Silence overcame the airship, save for the incessant chatter of the eggs. He paid them no mind, his focus drifting from his gun back to Daisy. He had made sure she had plenty of food, water, and bedding, but he’d only put out enough to last a month. He’d either need to finish this up before then, or make sure she had fresh supplies. He couldn’t rest just yet, not while that monster still walked the Earth. So long as Alastor breathed he and Daisy could never live in peace.

He wasn’t sure how long he was lost in his thoughts, but he came to as his chaingun was dropped onto the table in front of him. Pentious put the Plasma Rifle and HAR down next to it. “I sssssshall admit, the inner workings of the Plasma Rifle took merely a moment to wrap my mind around it, but I managed. I ssssssuppose I sssssshould explain just what I improved.” He grabbed the HAR first, motioning to the box like attachment on the side of it.

“Combining my impeccable creativity with some of the technology that survived that blast. I managed to create the Micro Missile Launcher. Simply put, it will allow you to find small missiles from the sides, like this.” Flicking a switch on the side, he fired a single volley of missiles at one of the eggs, each one stuck to the egg, before detonating, taking the targeted egg and three near to it out. Flicking the switch back, the launcher closed. “Of course you can just hold it down to fire more, but that’sssss up to you. Given it isssssn’t Argent energy, the resulting blasts will ssssstill harm you if you’re too close. Now”

He flicked a swing on the side of the chain gun, the main barrel splitting into three separate barrels, making for a total of nine barrels. “I sssssimply replaced the standard barrel, allowing for you to fire a greater number of rounds at an increased speed and rate. Though I wassssss unable to fix the overheating issue.” He picked up the Plasma Rifle next.

“Now thissssss wasssss tricky. I wassssss ssssssplit between creating a sort of tesssssla beam, allowing for the heat of the plasma to boil sssssomeone insssside and out, but the amount of time it would take wouldn’t be worth it. Asssss for my other idea, I had thought of a way to weaponize the excess heat generated by it as it fired, but unfortunately when I tried I blew off one of my fingerssssss.” He showed his still smoking finger stump. “I decided to sssssettle for sssssomething in between. Using some of what I could salvage I devised this.” He pressed a button on the side, the barrel of the Plasma Rifle extending slightly, with the body of it opening slightly, with metal prongs sticking out at the end of it. Electricity sparked wilding between the prongs and focused at the end.

“Sssssimply put, I created a sssssecondary mode for the gun. Allowing for it to sssssswitch between its normal Plasma fire, and a more concentrated blast of electricity. I refer to it assssss the Railgun. Mind you, the Railgun mode requires a short moment to charge, but in theory it ssssssshould be able to pierce numerous demons if they were lined up. And with sssssuch a high concentration of electricity going through them, it will likely result in combustion!” Pressing the button again, it reverted back to its normal Plasma Rifle mode.

“Hayden ssssstill hasn’t gotten back to you? Unlesssss he answers sssssoon, we’ll have to write him off assssss dea-” He was cut off as the glass on the front of his ship broke. Both of them looked over to what rolled across the ground. A cherry red bomb, with its fuse just entering the bomb itself. “Sssssshe issss quite persisten-” It exploded, scattering glass, eggs, and egg fragments through the ship.

As the smoke cleared, there was the same cyclops he had thrown head first into his woodchipper. “Sup Edgelord!” She laughed as she tossed a bomb up and down in her hand.

“THAT’SSSSSS SSSSSIR PENTIOUS TO YOU! Why must you alwayssssss make my life a nightmare Cherri Bomb!” The Eggboiz leapt into action, and by action, they had simply pulled out their blasters, before being reduced into egg yolk and shell shards, by Cherri Bomb’s bombs.

“Relax old man, I’m not here for you, but once I’m done if ya wanna go a round or two.” She looked around the ship. “I’m looking for that human that fucked you up. I wanna give him a rematch! Haven’t had my blood pumping like that in fucking foreeeeeevvvvvveeeer.” She spied the form of the human who had killed her, now decked in green armor.

“Ohhhh shit! Are you telling he’s got your ass working for him?!” She began to laugh, doubling over at the thought.

“Sssssshut the hell up! If anything he’ssssss working for me!” He could feel the glare he was getting, and he didn’t even need to look over, he quickly corrected himself. “More ssssssso, we are in a mutually beneficial partnerssssship!”

Once she wiped a tear from her eye, she straightened up. “Oh yeah? Well tell me this? Which one of you is the top and which is the bottom? Angel’s got money you bottoming, but like how does that work with your hat. Does that make you like a double bottom?”

Just as Pentious was about to have a rage induced aneurysm, he stood up, cracking his knuckles as he walked over, leaving his guns at the table. She saw him getting closer. “Right, seems the Jolly Green Dom is gonna be fighting for ya!” He had no idea what she was talking about, and he didn’t care. He may not have a woodchipper on hand, unless Pentious just so happened to have stolen his, but he didn’t need it.

Without missing a beat, she hurled a bomb at him, which he caught in his offhand. He closed the distance between them quickly, just ducking underneath her right swing. He swung a right hook at her face, which she ducked under, punching him square in the face, yet it did more damage to her, breaking her fingers, then it did to him.

“Shit! Guess protection really is important!” She didn’t have much time to talk as he buried his fist into her gut, before grabbing her by the hair, and slamming her face directly into his knee. He did this several more times, leaving her nose a bloody mess. She broke free by scratching several gashes into his forearm. Just as she was about to hurl another bomb at him, he flung the one he had grabbed at her, it exploded before reaching her, but had caused her to drop her bomb. As she recoiled from the blast, she was met with an uppercut to the jaw, which was followed by him grabbing her jaw, and forcing it painfully open.

With one swift movement, he jammed the still lit bomb down her throat, shoving it further down with a swift punch. She began to cough only for the bomb to fail to come free, a few brief moments passed, the sound of her choking filled the air, before it was cut off by the sound of an explosion and chunks of her splattering the airship’s interior. Once the mist of vaporized blood and smoke cleared, all that was left of her was a half ruined corpse, most of her upper body was missing, a bloody smoking hole where her chest once was.

He grabbed one of her legs and tossed her out of the hole in the ship, before walking back to the table with his guns. He could hear Pentious ranting to himself, but he ignored him. Just as he sat down, Hayden finally decided to answer them.

“I apologise for the prolonged wait. We had a minor breach in the auxiliary power bay. We have managed for the time being to stave them off from cutting our power. I have indeed located several Argent readings that coincide with those given off by Overlords. Unfortunately I have been unable to ascertain which of them belongs to Alastor given their proximity to one another.” Sir Pentious slithered over to his controls and pulled up a map that Hayden was using.

“It would appear that several Overlords have taken to remaining in the proximity of the city of Phoenix. I can determine which of the Overlords the signatures belong to.” There were a total of five Argent energy signatures. With each signature, a picture appeared. Pentious groaned as they appeared.

“Of courssssse they’d be together” His annoyance was aimed at the TV headed demon, the demon with pigtails, and a demon that couldn’t look more like a tv show pimp if he tried.

“You recognize these three?” Hayden’s question was quickly answered.

“Of courssssse I do, those foolssssss are rarely apart from each other. Vox, Velvet, and Valentino. Vox possesses the ability to manipulate electronics, able to interfere with them depending on hissssss emotionssssss. Velvet issssss an annoying brat, hardly worth half the trouble ssssssshe causes. Valentino is the head of the Porn Ssssssstudios. Desssspite how annoying they are, they are sssssstill Overlords, and are forces to be reckoned with.” Another picture appeared, this one of someone who looked like they were at least 15% metal.

“And it getssssss worse.”

“Care to enlighten us?” Pentious let the picture grow, the demon’s lower half was hidden beneath a skirt of sorts, while his chest was covered in shards of metal.

“Ssssssandy, he’ssssss only become an Overlord recently, he runsssss the largest casino in Hell. He and the other Overlords, except Alastor, regularly meet up for poker. He possesses the ability to manipulate metal, but I’ve found it needs to have been in contact with his body before he can control it.” The final picture appeared, showing the one that he sought to destroy, Alastor, the Radio Demon.

“I believe we don’t need an introduction to this one, I’m afraid I am unable to pin down Alastor’s location, combined with how many are within the city’s limits. Though this may sound mad, if you were able to cut the Overlords down, you should be able to track down Alastor.” Pentious looked at the screen as Hayden spoke.

“Fighting Alastor is one thing, but to fight four othersssss before him would be sssssuicide!” All he got in response was the sound of a shotgun being loaded. He was going to kill Alastor, regardless of who got in his way.

Pentious rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Fine, fine. Let’ssssss go kill five Overlordsssssss!” It took him a moment for what he just said to sink in. “I’m going to die” Regardless, he took the controls of the ship, and set the autopilot. “I’m heading to my quartersssss to rethink every life choice that’sssss lead me to thissss point” He slithered off after he said this.

As the ship lurched into moving, he walked back over to the table covered in his weapons. “This will likely be more challenging then the facility. Overlords are some of the strongest demons in Hell, second only to Lucifer himself. If you lose focus for even a moment against them, that armor will not be able save you.” All he did was ready his guns, spinning him chaingun up, he saw as all the barrels extended out, it would work well. He picked up his Plasma Rifle, looking it over before switching it over to the Railgun, before switching it back. The last he checked was his HAR, the missile launcher would prove very, very useful.

Now, all he had to do was wait.

By the time the ship had gotten within sight of Phoenix, it was clear it was burning like its namesake. He knew that, within the burning cityscape, was his target, and a whole lot of demons that were gonna try and stop him. They were going to fail, he’d make damn sure of that. Pentious returned to the deck of the ship, with a cup of coffee in hand.

“I ssssssuppose thisssss isssss where I send you off to die a horrible death at the handssss of the Overlords in the city. I wisssssh you luck, but if you do end up dying, try and not let them know we were working together.” He didn’t pay Pentious much heed. Shotgun at the ready, he grabbed the rope and jumped down. Luckily the boots also came with heavily reinforced knee pads, so he was able to land and not break both his legs. He then realized that he was a fair bit out of the city, and running there would take too long.

“Pentious, I believe he requires more suitable means of transportation.” Hayden’s voice came over the comm.

“Right right, don’t russssh me I’m ssssstill dealing with the reality that my life hasssss become” Pentious took a moment, before something landed on the road just a bit away from him. As he walked over to the road, he saw it. His truck! It didn’t look different from when he left it in Paradise. “I knew you likely wouldn’t appreciate any aesthetic changes. But you ssssshould find that you needn’t worry about refueling. There was a ssssssingle Argent core undamage by the destruction of the facility and I opted to place it into your vehicle. Though do be careful, unlessssss you want to explode.” He opened the driver’s side door, and hopped in. He put the keys into the ignition and it didn’t just pur, it roared. He could feel the power behind whatever Pentious put into it. “I’ve also taken the liberties of reinforcing the majority of it, you ssssshould find yourself being able to drive with easssse, despite obstructions.” He slammed his foot on the gas, and took off down the road.

He didn’t so much pass destroyed cars as he smashed through them, his truck reacted as if he hit a pothole. He didn’t bother to stop as demons crowded the roads before him, splattering them across his bumper, crushing them beneath his wheels, he was getting into the city, and wouldn’t let them slow him down. He continued on, running over countless demons, some were beating each other up, some was drinking, some were even playing hopscotch in some corpse’s chest cavity.

He only came to a stop when he literally ran out of road, but not before knocking a large Ox demon directly into the burning crater in the road. He got out of his truck and locked the door. He looked across the burning crater, seeing the countless burning buildings, along with a coliseum looking structure made of destroyed buildings. Well if he were a betting man, he might find an Overlord there. Now he just needed to find a way over there.

As he scanned the collapsed buildings for a viable route, Hayden came over his comm. “I’ll see if I can’t route a stable way through to that stadium. Oh and, do mind the gaps” His HUD came to life, showing him what would likely be the safest route through the city. He first had to cut through a bombed out parking garage. Of course, more demons were in the garage, these one seeming to be druggies.

“I’m telling ya man. Sandy’s shit is top of the line. Ain’t nothing like it.” A dragonfly-like demon told another as she passed a large bag of white powder to him.

“I don’t know man, ain’t Lotus the one on top of that sorta shit?” The dragonfly demon grabbed the head of the buyer, and brought him close.

“Listen here, Lotus opted out of all this! Means he ain’t worth dick now! Once the boss is done topside, he’s gonna deal with that three eyed junk peddler! Now you gonna buy or are ya gonna fuck off!” The buyer managed to pry the dealer’s hand off of his head.

“Chill! I didn’t say I wasn’t gonna buy it!” He rummaged through his pocket, pulling out his wallet, as he started to pull out the right amount of cash, the sound of an explosion caused him to flinch, but didn’t stop him from handing the cash to the dealer. Only, the dealer’s head had been blasted off at the jaw, and behind her corpse a human in green armor. He didn’t have much time to react as the human grabbed his neck and twisted his neck, leaving his head facing the opposite direction.

Announcing his arrival with the ring of a shotgun blast, and two dead demons, he set about killing his way through the city. The druggie demons all tried to get a piece of him, all of them meeting their end. Be from a shotgun shell, or burning plasma, they fell as all before them had. By the time he left the parking garage, it was stained with fresh and fading demon blood and corpses.

His journey through the ruins of the city was much the same, from running and gunning through collapsed buildings, leaving ruined storefronts filled in more unholy corpses, he even managed to decapitate a demon with a sewer lid. He tore his way through the destroyed streets, the stadium in the distance getting closer and closer. Until, he found himself just outside what he believed to be the front gates. It was a literal front gate too, like from an actual coliseum.

“I’ll admit, he certainly doesn’t half asssssss thingsssss” Pentious said as he looked around for a way in.

“His ability to manipulate metal likely allowed him to do this, he’s likely inside, and in all likelihood won’t allow you inside unless he wants you too.” He walked over to the gate, and unfortunately he couldn’t squeeze through the bars.

“Not gonna lie! When I got told that a human of all things was tearing ass through my city, I shot the fucker in the eyes for lying to me! But here ya are!” He looked at the top of the coliseum, finding the metal clad Overlord on top, mocking him. “Still don’t believe you’ve got the balls to actually wanna fight me! Got a bet going with Vox, and I intend to win it! If ya survive I’ll see ya inside, if ya don’t! That chest armor is gonna look sick as hell on me!” With that he turned on his heel, waving his hand idly. Before he could fire the Railgun at his retreating form, he heard the sounds of a chainsaw revving, just barely diving out of the way as a heavily armored demon nearly sawed him in half.

“Gon fuck you up!” The demon screamed as it revved the chainsaw wildly. Several more demons appeared, each in varying amounts of armor. Some even had guns. Nonetheless, he wasn’t going to stop. He peppered the chainsaw wielding demon and plasma shots, not managing to hurt it due to the armor, but distracting it long enough for him to focus on the gun wielding demons. Their shots rang out first, most missing, but a few hitting him dead in the chest, his armor diffusing the energy safely. His plasma shots however, reduced the demon’s head into paste.

The chainsaw demon charged him again, opting to focus more on the gun wielders, he used the chainsaw demon against them, allowing their shots to pepper the demon in the back. He dodged the swings of the saw blade in such a way the demon sawed through its allies. Switching to his Railgun, he ran towards several gunners before diving, managing to shoot clean through five in a single shot. Their bloody chunks flew everywhere.

More demons came out to play, luckily these ones were without guns. He closed the distance between him and the chainsaw demon. As he danced between each of the swings of the saw, he blasted countless shots of plasma into the heavily armored demon, he could see the armor begin to glow red from the heat. With each swing of the chainsaw, the demon slew more and more of its back up, until it was only him and the demon.

He put distance between him and the demon, laying countless rounds of plasma into it, soon the armor had gone from glowing red, to glowing white, and the demon clearly couldn’t take the heat. It screamed flailing wildly as it tried to cool its superheated armor. The demon was in intense pain, but he needed something to put it down. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a fallen soldier, in his hands, a rocket launcher!

While the demon was distracted he ran over and pried it free, before pulling the door of the military truck open, finding plenty of rockets. Rocket launcher at the ready, he waited for the demons to stop long enough to line up a solid shot. With the pull of the trigger, the rocket flew free, straight into the gut of the demon. The resulting explosion sent molten shrapnel everywhere. When the smoke cleared, he found that the demon wasn’t blown apart, but effectively skinned to the bone, it wasn’t alive so that’s all that mattered. But, another plus side was that the chainsaw it was wielding with reckless abandon was still intact.

As he heaved the chainsaw up and revved it, Hayden came over the comm. “Ah yes, these were some of the first devices created during our work. The metal it's composed of is unbreakable, strong enough to tear through even the strongest of Earth’s metals. Along with that, its power is a minor version of the Argent cores we had at the facility. Effectively, it never runs out of fuel, and cannot break. For lack of a better phrase, go nuts” A smirk came across his lips as he revved it, hearing it roar to life. There was no better communicator than a chainsaw.

“Fucking! Sonofa! Ya know what? Fine! You wanna die? Just come on in! I’m gonna have this shit on the goddamn news! _Local Dumbass human too dumb to live!_ Just! Fucking…..GET IN HERE!” Sandy’s voice rang angrily through the air, as the gates to the coliseum lowered. He had his way in at least.

“I trust you have a plan?” Hayden asked him as he examined his new rocket launcher.

“Hisssss plan hassssn’t changed ssssssince I first met him. Kill the bastard, that’s his plan” Pentious knew him too well. As he fiddled with the rocket launcher he found, he found a switch on the side, which promptly caused it to open up near the end, revealing four separate rockets.

“I should have expected as much, what’s interesting is that you found another of our early weapons. Simply put, it has a lock on feature, though it takes a few moments to acquire the lock, it can fire four homing rockets. It should prove quite useful” Now he had another cool weapon, and a chainsaw with unlimited fuel to boot. Opting to go in with his shotgun out, he slowly entered the coliseum, upon getting to the center, he found that it was indeed like a coliseum, a large open arena at the center, with row upon row for spectators, in this case demons. All of which began to boo and jeer him as he approached.

Where one would expect a roman emperor, stood Sandy, looking none too pleased with the man who stood below. “Welcome! Tonight’s special event is going to be shown to all of Hell! And what few humans are still alive! News station across the whole damn world are gonna see me beat the ever living fuck out this green dickwhistler!” His words had the audience in attendance cheering. His glare returned to him. “As for you! I oughta give ya something to fight for! Assuming ya didn’t just come all this way just so you could die at my hands. Ya see over there?” He pointed his thumb towards a section of the stands, where he saw dozens of people, humans to be precise, looking both beaten and terrified. “I was gonna have them all fight to the death for my amusement and for a cut of the betting money on who would survive, but I think I’ll sweeten the pot. You beat me, all of them get to go free! I beat you, well I think we both know what’s gonna happen when I do that.”

“So let’s not mince words! Valentino just bet me 10% of his district back in Hell if I can wipe the floor with ya under five minutes!” Sandy jumped into the arena, several shards of metal flying towards his hand, forming a makeshift spear. “Try to make this fun! We’re live in Hell and across the globe!” With that Sandy charged him, spear in hand. He dove out of the way, opting to switch to his Plasma rifle, he fired relentlessly at the Overlord, his armor absorbing the heat of the shots. Sandy turned on his heel, before lunging towards him, whipping his shotgun out, pumping a round into the Overlord’s exposed shoulder. It definitely hurt him, judging from the growl of pain.

Just as he was about to fire again, he felt himself get punched in the chest, as he skidded to a stop on the ground, he found the buckshot he’d blasted the Overlord with falling off of his armor.

“Fool! He can control any metal he comessssss into contact with! Your normal ammunition is useless against him!” Pentious hissed, as he brushed himself off, Sandy cackling at him.

“What? A man’s gotta have his tricks!” As he said this his spear reshaped in a crude axe.

Switching back to his Plasma Rifle, he began to fire a barrage of plasma at him. Each striking the metal shard armor he wore, but as with the chainsaw demon, it was beginning to glow from the heat. Sandy roared as he charged him, swinging wildly at him. He kept his distance peppering him with plasma. Sandy was fast, able to close the distance quickly, he answered by switching over to his Railgun. Just as Sandy swung his axe down, he got a chestful of highly concentrated electricity. It had him recoil, along with convulse in pain. Switching back to his Plasma Rifle, he continued to blast away at him, the heated armor beginning to glow even hotter.

“Cheap motherfucker! Think you got me beat! No more playing around!” His weapon reshaped again, changing back to a spear, but with several shards floating idly around him. As he charged again, the shards launched themselves toward him. He dove between Sandy’s legs, with the Overlord’s sheer height, he made it easy, he was a solid three feet taller than him. Popping up immediately, he continued to blast Sandy, the armor gradually turning from red to white as the heat grew.

By the time Sandy realized what was happening it was too late. The superheated metal began to melt into his skin. “Fuck! Shit! What the fuck!” His screams rang out as he tried to get the molten metal off of him.

He left himself open, allowing for him to get a solid lock on with his rocket launcher, firing all four rockets at the Overlord, repeating what happened with the chainsaw demon. Molten metal flew again, and once the smoke cleared, there was not a dead Overlord, but a very, very angry one. Despite still living after that, he was in rough shape, the blasts had left his chest torn apart, his ribs and internal organs just barely visible through the torn flesh.

“You…….I ain’t even mad right now. No, noooooo I am well beyond that. No human is gonna humiliate me on live TV. Ya know those humans? They're fucking dead! I probably wasn’t even gonna kill em once I killed you, woulda made em fight to death, but not kill em outright but now?!” Though the flesh of his face was torn by the force of the blast, his point was still made as he turned towards one of his underlings. “What are you fuckheads waiting for?! Kill em all!” They seemed like they wanted to tell him something, but were afraid too.

“Stop stalling and fucking kill em-” As he pointed to where the humans were, he found that they weren’t anymore. “Where the fuck did they go!?”

“We were gonna say sir! Lotus, he, uh, he kinda got in and killed the guards, and took the humans! We didn’t wanna distract ya!” All that demon got was a shard of metal taking his head off at the neck.

“Fucking! Fucking! FUCKING! Fuck this!” Immediately two horns erupted from his forehead, as his body began to shift, maintaining his height but shifting his bulk. He went from human-like to some roided out fiend.

 **_“AIN’T NOBODY MAKING A FOOL OF ME! NOBODY! NOBODY!”_ ** The spear of metal shifted in an axe again, with the edges wreathed in flames.

“Sssssshit, you’ve really pissssssed him off, he’sssss bringing out his full form! You may want to exercise more caution!” Pentious actually sounded frightened at the sight of the raging Overlord.

“Size alone doesn't equal victory, he’s larger, and likely just as fast, but you managed to wear down his armor, and his temper, he’ll make mistakes. Do what you must.” Hayden advised him. Though he desperately wanted to open fire with his chaingun, that would likely end poorly. Instead, Plasma Rifle in one hand, HAR in the other, he opened fire. Micro Missiles flew freely, digging into the raging behemoth, as his plasma burnt into the demon. Just as the demon launched himself at him, the missiles went off, managing to for him to flinch, just enough to throw him off balance. Switching to his Railgun, he got some distance between them, never easing up on the hail of micro missiles he fired, each small explosion tearing more and more chunks out of the Overlord. Just as he got to his feet, he took a Railgun blast straight to the head, staggering him again.

Before he could charge another blast, countless shards of metal flew from the coliseum, all trying to impale him. Switching back to his Plasma Rifle, he combined it with his HAR to rain a storm of plasma and missiles down onto the Overlord. Sandy managed to force himself to his feet, tanking the barrage of gunfire, as he charged once again. He dodged out of the way in time to avoid getting crushed. Laying into Sandy’s back as he tried to pry himself free of the coliseum wall.

With chunks of flesh and meat now blown out of his back, Sandy swung his axe towards him, a slash of fire launching from the blade, and nearly cleaving him in half as he dodged out of the way at the last second. Changing his strategy, he pulled out his rocket launcher in place of his HAR, and switching his Plasma Rifle over to his Railgun. Charging his shot, and waiting for the lock on of his launcher. Sandy threw several more burning slashes at him, he was barely able to avoid getting killed by each. With the telltale ding of the lock on finishing, he fired his Railgun shot, nailing Sandy square in the head, stunning him. Charging another shot, he unleashed the volley of rockets, each pounding into the Overlord, before firing the Railgun shot again.

The resulting damage was too much for Sandy to handle, now with chunks of flesh fully blown out of him, it left him nothing but a living corpse, his control of his metal failing, his axe disassembling. Seeing the sight of the defeated Overlord, the demons in the audience fled in fear of the human that felled an Overlord.

His Railgun was charging another blast as he approached.

 **_“W-what the fuck….H-how the fuck are y-you….I-I gotta kill you”_ ** Sandy was barely coherent, babbling to himself as he lined up the Railgun shot. **_“A-ain’t nobody….ain’t n-nobody….ain’t nobody able to beat me!”_ ** He roared as he lunged one last time, before his skull was blasted open by the Railgun blast. The Overlord’s corpse collapsed to the ground, blood pouring out of the hole missing from his head.

“In all my life, both living and in hell. I have never sssssseen ssssssomething like thisssss before. You managed to kill an Overlord! Actually kill him! In his full demon form asssssss well! We may be actually able to kill Alastor!” Pentious’s awestruck voice came over the comm.

“Now” Hayden was the next to speak up. “With the first of the Overlords dead, you have sent a message to Hell, none of them are safe. I have located three signatures not far from your location. I believe they are those three Pentious had mentioned before.”

“Vox, Velvet and Valentino.” Pentious growled. “I believe now is a perfect time to sssssshow them jussssst what you are capable of. Track them down, and kill them.”

He was nearly his goal, Alastor was ever so near, he just needed to kill a few more demons, and he’d get his rematch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering. In my mind Sandy looks like a cenobite, but with jagged pieces of metal.


	7. He Sawed The Demons

As he walked through the coliseum, following the path that Hayden routed out for him. It seemed like the coliseum was empty, the demons that occupied it seemed too scared to want to throw down with him. All that left him to do was to track down those other three Overlords. He still had a large portion of the city left to search. They were close it seemed.

“I’ll do what I can to pin down their location. Knowing them, they’re likely livesssssstreaming this.” Pentious spoke as he began to type on something.

“Their signatures are nearby, but pinning down a proper location is impossible given the equipment I’m working with is damaged. The best I can give you is an approximation.” He didn’t wait, exiting the coliseum fully, and stepping back out into the burning city. Immediately he set off, as he ran through the streets as best he could, he could see Demons watching him wearily from the shadows. He could deal with them if they bothered him, he had his eyes set on a different target.

As he climbed through a blown out skyscraper, Pentious came over the comm. “It would sssssseem that Velvet issssss indeed livessssssstreaming right now. ‘The V Club’s Sssssspecial Sssssshow: A Taste of Humanity’ I have no idea what that entailsssss, but if Valentino issssss involved I doubt it’ssssssss anything like what Ssssssandy wassssss doing.” He waited a moment before continuing. “If I ssssssend you the sssssignal from her phone, would you be able to track it?”

“It is possible, if not by itself, it should aid me in pinning down their location along with their Argent signatures.” As they spoke, he saw another group of demons, this one far larger than any before. They seemed to be rallying themselves. He’d leave tracking down the Overlords to the others, he had demons to deal with. Hopping over a chunk of damaged freeway, he landed not far from them.

He had no interest in hearing them speak, he had no need for it. Chaingun at the ready, all nine of its barrels spinning up, he stepped into view, getting a full view of all the demons in attendance. Before the demons noticed him, he squeezed the trigger, and a hailstorm of bullets rained down on the demons. The initial burst butchered the demon who was leading the rally, everything that came after tore into the demon horde. They scattered, and those who couldn’t were either trampled, or gunned down.

As the demons leapt away from his rounds, they went on the offensive. Many tried to close the distance, he chaingun stopped spinning, smoking billowing from the barrels. Switching to his shotgun, he blasted the closest demon he could, before whipping out his HAR and laying down a flurry of micro missiles on a small group of demons. As he jumped down further, his missiles exploded, reducing the demons into a meaty slurry.

Several demons aimed down at him, guns at the ready, and opened fire on him. He answered with much the same. Switching his shotgun for his Plasma Rifle, he poured countless plasma rounds at the demons that charged him directly, the combustion of their demonic forms forcing those closest to them to falter, meeting their ends as well before they could right themselves.

More surrounded him, his HAR hammering them, his missiles working well against the horde. Despite his slaughtering of the horde, they were numerous and determined. They were coming out of every possible angle, the ones he had foolishly allowed to remain alive beginning to swarm his location. A large crab-like demon barreled towards him, the micro missiles failing to damage its shell. Just as he dodged a swing, he pulled out his rocket launcher, before firing a single rocket into its back, shattering a hole into it, revealing its meaty inside.

He ducked beneath the swing of a mantis demon, grabbing its arm and snapping it off at the elbow, before jamming it into the eye of an approaching rat demon. A blast from his shotgun took care of the mantis demon. Railgun in hand, he focused on the ground as he blasted another shell at them. Letting the Railgun blast fly free, and just as Pentious said, it tore through countless demons, blasting their wretched carcasses apart.

Their numbers were great, they began to overwhelm him. His shotgun held them back as best it could. The buckshot tore through the demons, and his Railgun pierced the horde several times over. Yet, still they began to grab at him, weighing him down with their bodies. They knocked his shotgun from his hand, and he couldn’t use the Railgun to fend them all off. He was losing this fight. He could feel them, their damned bodies covering him, slashing and clawing at his flesh. They tried to pry his helmet off, he could feel their claws at his neck.

He was beginning to lose sight, their sheer numbers blocking his vision. He couldn’t die like this, not yet, he hadn’t reached Alastor yet! He wouldn’t die here! He wouldn’t! HE WOULDN’T!

He felt the claws of the demons holding him tear gouges into his arm as he pulled it from their grasp. He pulled his other arm free as well, and took out the greatest communicator of all, his chainsaw. Pulling the rope start, it roared to life, and it began to sing its hellish song, as it sawed several demons in half in a single swing of its tearing blade. He pivoted on his heel, his blade of sawing teeth sent demons flying apart. Limbs cut free from their bodies, torso’s bereft of their lower halves. He was merciless.

As he finally sawed free of the pile of demons, he turned his attention on the ever present horde of demons. Revving it, he charged headlong into them. Hayden wasn’t lying when he said this thing could tear through anything. He swung it wildly, whatever its whirring blade caught it tore apart. Demons of all sizes tried to stop his blade, only for them to end up slaughtered by it. He lunged down towards a minotaur demon, his chainsaw catching into its back, letting him slide it down to the ground, cleaving the demon in half. Some tried to shoot at him again, he made for them with reckless abandon, his blade carving through whatever got between him and them.

The first one he reached tried to stop him with their gun, but it quickly gave way under the sawblade’s relentless onslaught. He split them in half before moving onto the next. The fools tried to run away, they only left themselves open. With the gunners dealt with, he turned back to the seemingly never ending horde of demons. With another revv of the chainsaw, he leapt back down, swinging and several a large imp demon clean in half lengthways.

More heavily armored demons tried their luck, swinging at him, managing to send smaller demons flying. He dived underneath one of their swings, his sawblade catching the leg of one of them, sawing clean into it, severing it completely off. As the demon toppled over, he swung wide and sawed its head off as well, before diving back into the horde, away from the remaining armored demons. He ran through the horde, his sawblade proving to be nigh unstoppable against them.

Each time he swung, he turned the hordes of Hell into mincemeat. Some had even gotten wise to how the situation was turning out of their favor, making to run away, but he wouldn’t let them live, he wouldn’t make that mistake twice. Whenever a demon tried to run away, he chased them down and sawed them down the middle. He even began to use their severed limbs and bodies as flails against the others.

The horde, everlasting though it may have seemed, was beginning to thin out, those armored demons were still present. His chainsaw wasn’t done yet, he charged them directly, whatever unfortunate demons that were between them and him, were quickly made dead. As he made it to the first demon, he plunged his chainsaw right into its gut, watching as it tore into its guts, he looked the demon in the eyes as he pulled the sawblade upwards, splitting him into two. 

He moved onto the next, catching the demon in the waist, he saw it struggle as he dragged the blade through its spine. As its upper body fell away from its legs, and lunged at the last armored demon, which seemed truly terrified of him. He stabbed the blade into the demon’s back, dragging it up and down, carving a hole into its chest, before he grabbed hold of the edges of his saw wound, he pushed both sides apart, splitting the demon in half.

The only demon that remained was that crab demon, still thinking it could win despite the carnage around it. It charged him first, swinging with its claw. He caught the claw with his sawblade, sawing it off, before getting behind the demon, and plunging it into the exposed meat in his ruined shell. The demon began to convulse as the chainsaw tore deep into it. He let it run, the demon staggered about for a few moments, before finally dropping, the chainsaw finally stopping a few moments after the demon dropped dead.

He walked over, heaving the chainsaw from the bloody mess that was that crab demon. He could tell he was covered in wounds, the demonic claws tore deeply into him, he felt some of his senses return to him. He felt that he was finally back in control, he could only vaguely remember just what he was doing, and even then all he remembered was going from covered in demons, to watching a dying demon stagger around droves of massacred demons with a chainsaw lodged in its back.

He wasn’t going to bother wondering what happened between those two events, all he needed to do now was track down those Overlords, and kill any demons between them and him.

“Uhhhh, are you back? You kinda went quiet and have been ignoring me and Hayden for the passssst few minutessssss.” Pentious voice asked, clearly concerned.

He nodded, only for Hayden to speak up next. “You appear to have suffered a momentary lapse in consciousness, I believed at the time that it wouldn’t occur in you, but it appears to be a side effect of wearing Argent Armor for a prolonged period of time. Argent is a naturally dangerous resource, the previous three testers of the armor apparently tore themselves apart in a blind rage, after slaughtering several security personnel beforehand. You seem to have more control over yourself. During your blackout, Pentious and I managed to locate the three Overlords. Fortunately, they are within a good distance of you. Unfortunately, they are surrounded by their own respective minions. But judging from your previous display. I doubt that will be much of an issue for you.” Hayden updated the location in his helmet, he took a moment to track down his shotgun, putting it over his shoulder as he carried his chainsaw in his offhand.

It seemed whatever resistance he may have faced as he approached the Overlords was long since routed, likely during his blackout. It meant the only thing he needed to worry about was getting to the Overlords. Which, itself proved challenging as the city was in great ruin, and it made it difficult to reach them. As he traversed through the dilapidated city, the only other group of demons he managed to run into seemed to be gathering up humans. Given Sandy had already been killed, either these demons hadn’t gotten the memo, or they were gathering them for the other Overlords, either way, they were his now.

To say they were behind was an understatement, Vox gave them explicit orders to round up whatever humans weren’t outright killed during the initial invasion. And now, not only were they behind schedule timewise, they barely had enough to meet quota. He had mentioned just stealing the ones Sandy had, but given he just watched Sandy have a hole blown in his head, and all those humans stolen by the damn Merchant. He needed to move this along fast before that thing that killed Sandy got here.

So far they’d managed to round up at least their male quota, but not their female quota. Valentino was really picky when it came to that, along with that they unfortunately had kids with them. The annoying part of grabbing families. The other annoying part was the fact these brats wouldn’t shut the hell up. He needed to find at least two more females or Valentino would throw another fit, and he’d kill himself if he had to sit through another one of those. He could feel his blood pressure beginning to boil over, the crying of those damned kids wasn’t helping.

They wouldn’t stop, he had to deal with Valentino’s whining, Velvet’s whining, he wasn’t going to put up with some human brats, screaming and crying! Just as he reeled his hand back, wreathed in green flames, intending to quiet them down permanently. The only thing he heard was the sound of a chainsaw revving, which quickly afterwards, he found his arm no longer attached to his body, severed at the shoulder. Turning around, he saw the same thing that killed Sandy. At the very least, he wouldn’t have to deal with their bitching back in Hell.

His chainsaw removed the rabbit demon’s head quickly, before he used his shotgun to blow the knees off of a boar demon. A strange demonic amalgamation of owl and an eagle attacked him next, its talons clashed against his chainsaw. Sparks flew as it tried to pierce through the unstoppable sawblade. The chainsaw won out in the end, sawing clear through its feet and immediately he dug it into the torso of the demon, sawing straight up through its head.

Pulling out his pistol and managed to down one of the two remaining demons with a round through the head. The last remaining demon seemed to wise up, taking a hostage, one of the youngest of the children. They both stared each other down for what felt like eternity, but in the end, his will beat the demon’s own as the demon dropped the child and booked it away from him. As the demon continued to put distance between them, he lined up a Railgun shot, before he fired it the second it was ready, the demon splattering apart in the distance.

He spared the recently rescued people a single glance, feeling regret in needing to leave them, but expressing concern for them. Despite his want to help them, he knew he needed to deal with the Overlords, otherwise saving them would only prolong the inevitable. With a pump of his shotgun and adjusting his grip on his chainsaw, he ran off, following the path Hayden had set for him.

“Such destruction….This was never my intention….” Hayden’s voice for once broke from the stoic and serious tone he normally sported, and sounded truly remorseful. As he ran through the ever spanning ruins of the city of Phoenix, Hayden continued. “My goals, I knew that develing into the depths of Hell did not sound like it was a sound idea, but I had no other choice. Had we not discovered Argent energy when we had. Earth would have fallen into an energy crisis it would not have recovered from. But all of this.” 

“I believe the term you are looking for issssss ‘The Path to hell isssss paved with good intentions’ ironic given the sssssituation.” Pentious spoke up.

“Ironic or not, Hell breaking loose is my responsibility, and I will fix this. Now go, they are nearby” Just as he said this, his helmet back to crackle, Hayden and Pentious’s voices cutting out.

 _“Shoulda known you’d show up”_ A smooth sounding voice came through his helmet and it wasn’t either of the two he was used to. _“Kicked Sandy’s ass, now ya think you can just take us down the same? Sorry, but that ain’t the game we play here. Sandy was a self-important jackass, and I have to admit, watching you blow a hole through his head, that’s something I’m gonna remember every time I go to sleep at night.”_

 _“Though, right now, clearly you think you can take me out. But did you actually think that I’d be alone? Convincing him to actually get off his ass and do something took some convincing, but when I said you’d ruin his little shows if ya got here. Well, let’s just say that was the kick in the ass he needed.”_ The person he could only guess was Vox spoke. In front of him, a fair distance away, stood the Pimp Demon, Valentino, not looking happy to be there.

 **“Honestly, Vox was just about as annoying as you’ve been. I just wanted to enjoy the shows they put on. Humans are quite fun when threatened with death by someone who means it. And do they know how to work their bodies. Your dumbass is making it so I am missing it. Though Vox never said I had to stay here, so.”** He turned towards the demons around him. **“Hope you put on the same show you did back with Sandy. We’ll be watching.”** With that Valentino vanished into a red portal.

Chainsaw at the ready, he wasn’t going to play around, they were in his way, and he wouldn’t let them stop him. His helmet was still filled with static, and his HUD was on the fritz as well. Luckily his chainsaw was unaffected. Revving it up, he ran into the fray, plunging his chainsaw right into the skull of a huge goat demon, whipping out his shotgun, firing off shots at any demons that got close as he sawed through the goat demon. He tried to use his Plasma Rifle but found it wasn’t working, likely Vox’s doing.

Yanking his chainsaw free, he wound up cutting clean through another large demon that got close to him as he did. Shotgun at the ready, he shot at the numerous demons around him. Once he had done so, his chainsaw at the ready, he raised it upwards, catching a lunging shark demon, and cleaving it in half. He swung back and took down two more demons that got close.

He continued to run through the streets, killing demons as they came, until in the distance, his helmet was able to pick up a large Argent energy signature, coming from one of the top floors of a damaged office building. He needed to get up there, and luckily, there was a nearby building just perfect for getting the jump on them. As he ran into the building, he shotgunned a skeletal demon apart, along with sawing a lion demon in half. Carving his way through the demons in the building, he found himself just across from the building with the Overlords in it. He could see them, they didn’t seem to realize he was still alive, which was perfect.

 _“Valentino, I thought I said you had to make sure he was dead!”_ Vox’s anger spiked as he slammed his fist down, Velvet frowned as his temper made her stream drop for a moment.

 **“I AM certain he is dead. He’s only human Voxxy, he can’t keep going like this, not unless he’s a damn stallion.”** He turned his attention towards the human girls below him. He didn’t want to be kept waiting any longer.

 _“Sandy was an idiot, but he was still an Overlord Valentine! If he managed to kill him! That makes him a god damn threat!”_ Valentino glared at Vox, who in turn glared at him.

 **“What did I say about calling me that?** ” Just as the two were about to tear into each other, Velvet stopped them.

“Would you two quit it! If you fight now I can’t get the fucking stream started again! Now cool it! I’m gonna start it now!” Her voice was toxic as she glared at them both, before she pulled out her phone proper, making sure the stream was stable now. As she pressed the button, she turned the camera around to her.

“Hi! Welcome! To our first official stream of the invasion of Earth! Due to ‘technical difficulties’” She turned the camera over to Vox who flipped it off. “The last stream ended before it got to the fun part! So we’ll have that one as more of a trial stream! Now!” She put the camera down, before turning it to face the women below. “Vally wants to give everyone a real show! He’s decided to use these human chicks to give everyone a taste of how things are up on Earth! We’re gonna be fielding questions for a bit before we get started!” She put the camera back onto the tripod, before turning it back to the three of them.

“So let’s get this started! I can see we’re already getting a lot of love from all you guys back home! Now let’s move onto the first question!” As she looked down at her phone, they failed to notice the rapidly approaching sound behind them.

“Right! For the first question, we have-” She was immediately cut off as the wall behind them burst apart in an explosion, flinging them across the room, just barely missing the camera. As the dust settled, he stood as he landed in the room. He looked around the room, finding the Overlords staggering to their feet, along with the women below. With the aim that would put a sharpshooter to shame, he used his pistol to free the woman, letting them flee as the Overlords got to their feet.

 _“Oh yeah! He’s certainly fucking dea-”_ Vox’s stab at Valentino was cut off as he was promptly shot several times in the face with his pistol, causing him to scream as his screen cracked. Valentino was the first to properly get to his feet.

 **“Oh throw that back in my face!”** He recoiled as he launched himself towards the Pimp Demon. Using his superior number of limbs to his advantage, he managed to keep his fists at bay. Yet in his attempt to block another swing, he found his arm grabbed and broken at the elbow before he could react. As he recoiled at the pain, his upper right arm was grabbed as well, not getting broken, but being sawed off. **“Agh! Fucker!”**

He was immediately slapped by his own arm, and it knocked more than a few teeth loose. Before he could react, his broken arm was ripped from him, which was also immediately used to slap him. His glasses were broken and crooked, and he was now being bitch slapped by his own arms. His anger peaked, he grabbed at his severed arms with his remaining good arms, and pulled them away. Unfortunately for him, he left himself wide open for a chainsaw into the chest.

Before he could be sawed any further then the middle of his chest, he was rescued, albeit inadvertently by Velvet who lunged onto his back and began to claw at him like a demented howler monkey.

 **“I’m getting the fuck outta here!”** Valentino immediately opened another portal behind him, before leaving his companions. Velvet continued to claw wildly at him, managing to keep out of range of both his fists and his chainsaw.

“You green wearing shitstain! I hate photobombers! And I sure as shit ain’t gonna just let you waltz in and ruin my fun!” She kept scratching at his face, breaking her nails on his helmet. Thinking quickly, he slammed his back against the wall hard, cracking it, and managing to shake her grip on his body. He repeated this several times before she slipped enough for him to drive his elbow right into her ribs. He did this three more times before he managed to get her to let go, which had him immediately turn on his heel and drive his fist right into her jaw, dropping her to the floor.

As she was stunned on the ground, he grabbed at her legs, making sure his grip was firm, before he swung her like a living baseball bat, directly into an exposed support beam. As her back made contact with the beam, her body folded in on itself in a way he was certain even demonic bodies weren’t able to, given the resounding crack that echoed the air, before he dropped her. Stepping onto her crippled body, he stomped down three times onto her head, stopping after the third had her skull cave in on itself and stained the ground in blood, brainmatter, and bone fragments.

Just as he was finished with that, he took a brutal blow right into his abs, which had him double over, only for his vision to be obstructed right after and his entire body being slammed into a wall. With the wind sufficiently knocked out of him, he now saw Vox was back up, the cracks from his bullets fading away, and he looked a lot more pissed than before. He didn’t even say anything as he dug another fist into his abs, cracking his fist against his helmet, and not even flinching as the bones reset themselves in his hand.

“Nobody’s made a fool of me like that since that Radio Demon showed up. I’m not letting it happen again!” He felt a lot of pain in his skull, and he was fairly certain it wasn’t a concussion from that last hit.

“Bet you're wondering why your head feels about ready to burst. Let’s just say I can disrupt a lot more than just electric signals in computers and the like. Now, fucking die!” Vox cracked his fist against his helmet again, sending him flying out of the building, and to his death. There Vox stood, huffing to himself as he tried to calm himself. “Relax Vox, remember what the doc told you. Don’t want another aneurysm.” Slowly, the static that filled his screen began to fade, showing he was calming down.

Just as he was calmed down, and readjusting his suit, he heard the telltale sounds of a chainsaw revving up, directly behind him. Before he could react, the chainsaw’s blade pierced through his back and out his front, dropping him to his knees. His body convulsed as the chainsaw tore through him, it was hefted upwards, catching on his neck, and sawing straight through his TV screen head. Once it was completely through, his corpse was kicked to the ground, just as the chainsaw dropped to the ground.

He needed to catch his breath, he was exhausted, the wounds peppering his body finally feeling like they were overwhelming him, but he couldn’t stop just yet. He just needed a minute. As he looked up, he saw the camera, which was still rolling. Slowly, he walked over to the camera, lifting it up so it looked directly into his visor, before he crushed it in his hands, and tossed the remains aside. With Vox dead, Pentious and Hayden finally got through.

“You’re ssssstill alive?! I mussssst be dreaming. Four Overlordssssss, dead, at your handsssss! Sssssomebody pinch me!” Pentious let out a howl of pain, before there was the sound of an egg shattering. “Not literally you sssssssimple minded foolsssss!”

“I must admit, when we lost contact with you, I was worried, but fortunately Pentious was able to patch me the feed from Velvet’s Live stream. We both saw everything.” Hayden almost sounded impressed. “Now, all that remains is Alastor. Fortunately, with the Overlords in the city dead for the time being. Alastor is far easier to pin down, he’s not far from you now. I recommend you head there immediately.”

Good, he’d finish this soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit of a pain to write, but hopefully the quality is the same as the previous chapters


	8. Intermission: This Just In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intermission chapters will be shorter then normal chapters, but will offer regular insights into the events in Hell itself

Hell was in more chaos than ever before. While the invasion of Earth raged above them, things down in Hell still continued. One of said things to continue was the largest news agency in Hell, fittingly named 666 News. While Hell was in pandamonium from the constant influx of demons coming into, and going out of Hell, they remained on the air, providing constant coverage of the invasion. With the two most well known news anchors in hell, and likely the only news anchors 666 News even had, Katie Killjoy, and Tom Trench.

“Welcome back! We are into the 22nd hour of the invasion and several new developments have arrived.” Tom Trench said as he adjusted the pages in his hands. “Recently, we received word of where several of our resident Overlords have arrived on Earth. One of the largest groups of Overlords known as The Critical, have taken to invading the Vatican City, aiming to kill the Pope, and whoever else they find. We’ll be getting an update on their situation shortly” As Tom’s voice echoed from a TV in a storefront window, a heavily robed figure watched the broadcast, three burning green eyes peering from beyond his robe’s hood.

Katie Killjoy finally cut off Tom, pushing his head aside. “Shove it with the updates Tom, we know exactly what everyone wants to know. Recent mortality rate polls for Earth.” An image appeared behind her. It began to show the statistics of the death rates of humans. “Only hours away from the first day of the invasion having come and gone. Presently the amount of humans killed ranges around 43% of the total population. At the moment the highest mortality rate frontrunners are the United States and China, with Canada, Brazil, and North Korea trailing behind them.” The figure put his hand to his chin.

“Presently, the Overlord with the highest kills at the moment appears to be, The Radio Demon! He has the highest amount of humans killed per Overlord! He has the highest amount of humans killed within an hour of arrival at, holy shit, two thousand!” Tom looked at the report with the eyes of his mask wide. Katie chimed in next.

“He’s also the winner of the poll for the most entertaining slaughter, for that massacre he did on that church.” As she said this, footage of the slaughter at the church replayed. The figure had seen enough, walking away from the screen.

 _“It would seem things are reaching a fever pitch, I have to wonder how he’ll handle this. Either way, I suppose it can’t be helped now.”_ He shook his head. _“One must wonder, if they truly realize what they’ve done.”_ His gaze turned towards the distance, a certain Hotel off in the distance. _“I wonder if they would enjoy some company”_

Loona was beyond bored, Blitzo had taken Moxxie and Millie out for news guns hours ago, and still weren’t back. Normally she’d handle any calls that came through, and by handle she meant ignore until their rent was due, but there was nothing. All she could be bothered to do was watch any live streams from Earth, but the one Velvet had posted about, ended early, before she could watch it. Now all she could do was watch the news.

“In second place was the Metal Demon Sandy, with his creation of his coliseum, and subsequent slaughtering of any opposition.” As Tom shuffled the papers on his desk, Katie was the next to speak.

“It seems we’re getting reports on what other Overlords are doing” Loona couldn’t hear what else they said as the door to their office was kicked open. The suddenness of it nearly had her drop her phone, as she looked over to see that they finally got back. Except, Blitzo was missing his head, and Moxxie looked like he was run over by a tank.

“Holy fuck” She pointed at Moxxie “You look like shit” Moxxie glared at her as best he could with one of his eyes swelled shut.

“Fuck off” Before he immediately dropped to the floor, Blitzo’s corpse fell on top of him as Millie was unable to carry it alone. Loona sighed as she put her phone away, walking around her desk and lifted Blitzo’s corpse off of Moxxie while Millie helped him up. Walking into their meeting room, she dropped Blitzo’s corpse onto the table as Millie helped Moxxie into his chair before rushing off to find some ice.

“Sooooo, wanna tell me how this happened?” She pointed her thumb at the slowly regenerating stump that was Blitzo’s neck.

As Millie helped Moxxie hold the ice to his head, he begrudgingly spoke. “H-he, ow, decided it would be a good idea to raid that facility in Arizona.”

Loona raised an eyebrow at this. “Ya mean the one Alastor tore through a pack of rabid wolverines through an orphanage?” Moxxie nodded, and immediately regretted it. “What? He piss off one of the guys still looting the place?” Millie shook her head this time.

“It wasn’t a demon! It was a human! He had green armor over his torso and this helmet and he broke Moxxie’s favorite knife too!” Moxxie let out a low pained groan at this.

“Thanks for reminding me Millie” He groaned again, having to hold the ice to his head with his offhand as his right arm was broken.

“So you’re telling me some random ass human got the jump on you and just took his head off?” She turned to Millie. “And how come neither of you are dead?”

Millie pulled out a small green cloth. “Moxxie leapt at him to keep him busy while I tried to find a spell to get us out of there. I found one, buuuuut”

Moxxie chimed in next. “It dropped us on the other side of Hell. We had to drag his corpse from there to here.” He groaned again as he pulled a loose tooth out of his mouth. Loona looked back at Blitzo’s corpse, his neck had just finished growing back, it looked like they were gonna be here awhile.

Angel was the only one still on the couch now, Charlie had gone over to Husk’s bar, with Vaggie next to her. She had ordered something to make her forget about to do, but all Husk had handed her was some soda, he didn’t seem comfortable seeing Charlie this down and out. Angel had Fat Nuggets on his lap, watching as they showed the reports on the Overlords.

“Well isn’t this a development! It appears several have been stalled in their attempts at invasion!” Behind her showed a picture of a Goetial Demon, Stolas the Goetic Prince.

“Stolas, one of the Goetic royalty, had set his sights on a manor on the outskirts of London. As such, he diverted all of his forces to claiming it. But we’re getting reports that he just reappeared in Hell! His body was mangled almost beyond recognizability! Despite his state he was still conscious as he told reporters ‘Fuck off! That pale, crimson wearing fucker is going to pay for this!’ before immediately losing consciousness and being carted away by his servants!” This news managed to get Charlie out of downing her third glass of soda. Slowly making her way back to the couch.

“A Goetial was killed?” Vaggie sounded amazed. Angel less so.

“That supposed to mean something?” Vaggie wasn’t sure why she was surprised he didn’t know what a Goetial demon was.

“Goetial demons are a several steps higher than Overlords on Hell’s social ladder! Goetial are some of the first demons to work for Lucifer! Stolas may be young considering, but he’s older than Charlie!” Angel raised an eyebrow at this as he looked at the downtrodden Charlie.

Tom was the next to speak up. “It doesn’t seem like he was the only one to have some trouble topside! The Critical’s role in the invasion was to destroy the Vatican and apparently bring Lucifer the Pope’s head, but they too just reappeared in Hell! Their forces, some of Satan’s finest, have yet to reappear as well. Ichibod, The Vile Demon, famous for the slaughter that commemorated the birth of Lucifer’s daughter, was quoted as saying ‘They’re all dead! That scottish Boondock Saints’ quoting freak killed them!’ Before being ushered away by Krill. It is well known that only blessed weapons, or those angelic in nature can kill a demon permanently. It’s likely why the Critical were selected for dealing with the Vatican, but apparently not”

“Thanks for that little lesson Tom, it’s good to know that you’re still willing to keep your people in the know.” Tom looked at Katie as she said this.

“My people?”

“Of course, your people. The retards out there do have to be told that getting killed by anything holy is not good for demons.” Tom groaned at her insult.

“Anyway, moving on from reveling in the failures of our superiors. Let’s move on to reveling in the failures of our superiors! The Metal Demon Sandy, renowned for his casino, the Hell of a Time, just reappeared in Hell as well! Now, unlike Stolas and the Critical, we actually have live footage and!” Suddenly the feed went on the fritz, along with every other light in Hell. The power didn’t go out, but the news did. Angel grumbled as Fat Nuggets squealed in his arms.

“That Stolas and other Overlords wound up dying, means that humans are fighting back effectively” Vaggie muttered to herself, as Angel looked over the couch at her.

“Sandy too! That guy nearly took my arms off last time I went to his casino.” Husk, surprisingly, exited from behind his bar, walking over to them as he took a swig of his cheap booze.

“I was half hoping to see the look on that metal gimp’s face when I cleaned him out. If Alastor hadn’t ruined that” Before any of them spoke, there was a knock at the door, which they seemed to have missed, Niffty however, rushed over to the door, opening it while they were talking amongst themselves.

“This is a nightmare, I didn’t want anyone to end up dying.” Charlie sighed again, before she heard the door close, and Niffy tapping her leg. “Yes?”

“Yeah! There’s someone at the door, he wanted to talk to you! Said you knew him! Called himself the Merchant!” Niffty took off after a small rat she saw across the room, failing to notice the look of fear that was across Charlie’s face.

“Wait, waitwaitwait! The Merchant?! Like THE Merchant?!” Vaggie looked like she was about to pass out from panic, Angel looked at Husk for help.

“The Merchant is more of a title, guy’s known all throughout Hell, nobody’s sure if he’s an Overlord or some kinda ancient demon. Whenever he shows up, trouble usually follows. So” He took another swig from his bottle. “I’m outta here” He walked back over to his bar, before disappearing behind the counter.

Charlie's gaze never left the front door, Vaggie finally stopping her panic long enough to grab her arm. “Listen, we don’t have to answer the door, we can just head back to our rooms and wait him out.” She looked back at the door, and back to Vaggie, doing so a few more times before she took a deep breath, before letting it out, steeling her nerves.

“No, I can’t just throw away everything I worked for just because of this. If he doesn’t cause any problems he’s as welcome here as anyone else.” Vaggie looked at Charlie like she’d officially lost her mind. Still, Vaggie didn’t abandon her, her spear on standby. As she reached for the door handle, she felt dread crawl up her spine, but she wouldn’t lose her nerves now. In one swift movement, she opened the door, only to find that nobody was there. Both her and Vaggie looked at the empty entry with confusion, before slowly closing the door.

As they turned away from the doorway, they noticed the robed figure of the Merchant standing beside them. _“Good evening!”_ They both screamed, which in turn had Angel start screaming, and ending with the Merchant screaming as well, for no apparent reason.

Once Charlie stopped screaming, and Vaggie had lodged her spear in the Merchant’s chest, she struggled to catch her breath, before she looked at him. “W-why were you screaming?”

He shrugged. _“You all were screaming and I didn’t want to be left out.”_ His three eyes drifted towards the spear in his chest. _“Odd question, but do I get to keep this or would you want this back?”_ Vaggie looked as if the entire world had gone mad, the Merchant, a demon more feared than even Alastor, wasn’t even bothered she had stabbed him through the chest. Slowly she nodded her head, which had him pull it out with ease, before handing it to her gently.

Charlie finally had her wits about her again. “What are you here for Lotus?” His eyes lit up as she called him by his name.

 _“Well, quite simply! I’m lonely, and figured you could use some company! I even brought this!”_ He pulled out from his robes a small tablet looking thing, the sides of it red and blue. _“I borrowed this from a house on Earth, don’t worry it's all I did up there.”_ He made his way over to the couch, Angel Dust scrambling away from the couch, Fat Nuggets, in hand. _“Oh do relax! I’m not here for trouble, let alone bother this Hotel's resident Pornstar.”_ He noticed that the news had finally gotten back on. _“Oh wondrous! I was worried I had missed this!”_ He sat himself down, pulling out a bowl of popcorn from his robes.

Angel looked at Charlie. “You sure this is the same, Merchant Husk just mentioned?” Charlie sighed.

“He is, he and my dad don’t get along well, but he’s never been able to kill him. He announced himself my uncle when I was born and dad spent the next week after tearing Hell apart looking for him.” She slowly sat down next to him, taking hold of the bowl of chips he pulled out next, before he pulled out several bottles of soda, and a bottle of vodka, though he quickly hid that back in his robes. Just as Vaggie begrudgingly sat down, next to Charlie, not Lotus, Katie Killjoy appeared on the screen.

“We back on? You better fucking hope we are! Otherwise I’ll-” She was cut off by Tom.

“We’re live!”

She quickly dropped back into her seat. “Apologies for the wait, it would appear Vox has reappeared back in Hell as well, but we’ll get to him in a moment. As we had mentioned before, we have recorded footage of Sandy’s death on Earth! As he was kind enough to allow our camera crews to record the shows he put on! A human, the same one that foolishly challenged Alastor back at his recent church massacre! Though he certainly fared a lot better against Sandy then he did Alastor!” The footage played, showing an armored and helmet wearing human walking into the coliseum. The following footage showed that as he and Sandy fought, he slowly picked Sandy apart. They watched as Sandy transformed into his full demon form, and even then, he was being beaten down relentlessly.

They watched wide eyed as Sandy’s skull was blown apart. “Our camera crew managed to keep up with this rampaging human, who shortly after killing Sandy, was attacked by his remaining followers. We totaled around three hundred and fifty demons were killed by him immediately following Sandy’s death.” Angel let out a whistle at those numbers.

“Damn, and Cherri intends to keep going after this guy?” Vaggie looked at Lotus and saw he seemed to be contemplating this information, and it seemed Charlie noticed this as well.

“This human’s rampage wasn’t over just yet, as he made his way to encounter three well known Overlords, Vox, the TV Demon, Velvet, the Streaming Demon, and Valentino, the Pimp Demon.” Angel leaned forward in his spot at the mention of Valentino.

“Whatever the fuck this human is, he tore his way through their followers, and even interrupted Velvet’s stream, due to our camera crew encountering him before this, they were unable to catch what happened, but fortunately, several viewers were kind enough, or sadistic enough to send in footage from Velvet’s Stream.” Footage from her stream played, showing him literally bursting into the room, followed by him beating Valentino senseless with his own arms, before Velvet jumped him long enough to allow Valentino to escape. It also showed Velvet getting her back broken and head stomped on, before Vox came back into play, beating the human a bit before throwing him out of the building. It cut immediately to Vox being sawed in half, before the human all but collapsed, before stumbling his way over to the camera, glaring into it and killing the feed.

Again, the lights flickered across the Hotel, and Hell, killing the news feed as well. Angel had a huge smile on his face. “That dude kicked the shit outta Valentino! If he ever winds up in Hell, I’ll show him a good time.” Vaggie glared at him.

“Can you for once not think about that?” Angel looked at her and shrugged before patting Fat Nuggets.

Charlie saw that Lotus had a smile on his face. “Something on your mind?”

Her words broke him from his thoughts. _“Nothing that need concern you my dear! Just a memory crossed my mind is all.”_

“What is it?”

He couldn’t deny her the answer. _“Quite simple my dear, just remembering the last time I saw a human tear their way so effortlessly through the hordes of evil. The last time I remember seeing that was back in World War II, in a place known as Castle Wolfenstein”_


	9. Infuscomus

He staggered his way out of the building. He could feel blood dripping from his wounds, bruises forming along his abs from getting hit there so hard. The toll of the day was finally catching up with him, but he couldn’t stop, not yet. Hayden had marked down the location he had pinned Alastor’s energy signature at. And it seemed that any demons still in the city quickly got the hell out. Not that it mattered to him, whether right now, or in the future, he’d likely kill them. But right now, he had to focus, he had his target, and he was close.

He could barely lift his chainsaw, but he powered through the pain, it was at least keeping him awake. He needed to kill Alastor, if he didn’t, he’d never get to live in peace. He wasn’t fighting only for himself, he had to take a pound of flesh for every last person he saw slaughtered. He had to destroy that thing for Daisy. He had to make his grandfather proud. All of these things and more fueled him further and further. Pushed him beyond the breaking point of any rational human. He would not stop, he couldn’t, and he refused to.

As he stumbled through the ruins, he heard Pentious' voice over the comms. “You ssssseem to be in rough ssssshape. I could bring the sssssship in, allow you ssssssometime to ressst.” He shook his head, continuing through the city.

“If we delay any longer, we risk losing Alastor's location. Those other Overlords are nothing compared to him, and unless we stop him, he’ll only make things worse the longer he’s on Earth'' Hayden voiced his thoughts well, but he didn’t really care for their bickering, he’d rest when he was done. Until then, he kept moving. Though pain permeated his entire body, but He ignored it, using it to keep him going, to keep the darkness from consuming his vision. He tasted blood.

He made it out of the city, peering off into the distance, a building burned brightly against the smoke choked sky. A football stadium if he remembered correctly. It had to be a few hours away from him, if his current speed was anything to go by.

“I ssssssee, he’sssss close but walking there isssssn’t an option. Allow me” Pentious’s voice said, before a few yards in front of him, his truck slammed down. “No need to thank me, retrieving your vehicle wasssss quite easssy. Even more sssssso when you’ve effectively sssssslaughtered every other demon within the city limitssssss” He slowly made his way into the driver’s seat. Managing to drop the keys and stumble about in the darkness of the car to find them. Luckily they only fell near his feet, unluckily, it made him bend and shoot a spear of pain right through his gut.

“I alsssssso placed a container of first aid and what I believed to be pain relief pillssssss, sssssso do with that what you will.” After he grabbed his keys, he saw the large container Pentious had mentioned. Grabbing it, he left his truck and went around to the truck bed, pulling it open, and opening the container on the tailgate. He set about seeing to his numerous wounds. He cleaned the wounds of the demonic claws with disinfectant, which hurt more than the wounds themselves, before setting about applying ointment and wrapping them tightly. He saw that he did indeed put painkillers in as well. He went back into his truck for a moment and found a bottle of water he kept in there for Daisy. Taking the top off, he downed the entire bottle’s contents, before chasing them with water. This was almost certainly not a good idea, but he needed to focus on his fight with Alastor, not his aches and pains.

Once all was said and done, his arms were covered in bandages, with blood still managing to stain through. He felt himself beginning to drift off, before Hayden’s voice came through. “The Overlord? He’s not dead yet.” Which promptly woke him right up. Quickly he made his way back into the truck, finishing the bottle of water, before tossing it under the passenger seat. He stepped on the gas, he wouldn’t be stopped.

His determination renewed, he stomped the gas, flooring it down the road. As he drove through the ruined streets, he saw the continued destruction that the demons caused. Homes burning and smoldering, playgrounds turned into morbid art displays of human corpses, it all burned his blood even more. He heard gunfire echoing from a nearby school, he had a job to do, but he couldn’t just leave them, if there were still other humans out there.

As he pulled out in front of the building, shotgun in hand. He booked it inside, making his way past overturned lockers and blood splattered classrooms. As he saw what looked like an auditorium down the hall from him, along with a large hound demon tearing its way through the doors leading into there, it was clear that it was being shot at by whatever was inside the room. Revving his chainsaw, he charged the demon, leaping up and plunging the chainsaw into its back. The suddenness of his attack had the demon collapse into the auditorium, bullets flying by him as two soldiers continued to fire at the demon.

He pulled his chainsaw from the demon’s back, using it to saw off its head, before taking out his shotgun and going towards the other side room, ignoring the terrified sights of the unarmed people huddled away from him. He leapt the barricade the soldiers had set up, blowing a hole through a demon’s chest, before laying down fire with his Plasma Rifle. Demons burst into meaty slurries as he fought. With his HAR, he kept a dozen imp demons from coming down the hall, the explosions from the micro missiles splattering the ones behind that first group.

Still the demons swarmed him, he kept another group from advancing with a rocket blast, before using his chainsaw to saw through the group that charged from his right. As he butchered his way through the demons, he whipped out his Chaingun, reducing what was left of the demons into a red mist. He was done here, he needed to move, he couldn’t miss this chance. Pumping his shotgun, he cut his way back through the auditorium, ignoring the looks of the unarmed and soldiers alike. As he got back outside, Hayden spoke over the comm.

“As annoying as it is to say this, you can’t stop and save every last person you find, the longer Alastor is allowed to remain, the more dangerous the situation becomes” He didn’t need to be reminded, hopping back in his truck, he took off again, flying by burning cars, buildings, and corpse piles alike. He wouldn’t stop again, not until he was within range of Alastor’s location. As he drove, his radio sputtered to life.

 _“Well well well! Haha! I knew you wouldn’t die that easily! And those fights! What a performance!”_ Alastor, he was about to beat his radio again, but was cut off. _“Careful now! Unless you want to break your hand, I wouldn’t try it!”_ Growling to himself, he did his best to ignore the Radio Demon.

 _“Now! Things certainly have changed haven’t they? Within a day you went from getting beaten silly, to killing my compatriots!_ ” Alastor laughed as he said this. _“I’ll be honest, I never enjoyed their company. our ideals just never lined up! But you!”_ He gave a laugh again. _“You and I, we’re much alike and as equally unalike in other regards! You’re silent, I’m fairly certain you haven’t said so much as a word since we met! While I’ll admit, I am quite fond of my own voice, but of course I do! A host must be charismatic, and keep the audience entertained! It would work against that goal to sound all dreary all the time!”_

He was getting closer, he saw the flames from the stadium growing. _“While we are different in the ways we interact, we both revel in the same thing, action! I’ve been keeping an eye on you, you see? As much as it annoys me to have to keep up with the news on the television, I couldn’t help but watch as you tore dear old Sandy to pieces! It made my heart soar as I watched you end his life! And when you set about dealing with Television Head himself! In all my time in Hell I haven’t enjoyed watching the picture show that much!”_ He pulled up outside of the stadium, his target was inside.

 _“But, alas! I get ahead of myself! You don’t care what I think in the slightest do you? You’re here for one thing, and I am very excited for it as well! So come in!”_ The door leading into the stadium opened slowly as he said that. **“And let’s put on a show”**

His radio forced itself off once Alastor was finished. He glared at his radio, before exiting his truck, locking it behind him as he walked over to the tailgate. He put his chaingun down on the truck bed first, before placing down the rest of his guns. He had to make sure things wouldn’t fail him suddenly. As he looked over his shotgun, Pentious came over his comm.

“He knowsssss your coming. unfortunately, I don’t have anything elssssse on hand to help you. I have been thinking of something for your sssssshotgun, but I’m sssssstill working on it. I’m afraid you’re doing thisssss by yourssssself.” He nodded, looking his shotgun over, before pumping it, putting it back down.

As he looked his Plasma Rifle over, Hayden spoke up next. “At the moment, we’re experiencing a problem in the attempts on the facility, but even if I had men to spare, reaching your location would be impossible. At best, I can only wish you luck. And not to stress the situation, but try and make this quick.” He quickly switched it over to the Railgun, looking it top to bottom, before switching it back. Next, he grabbed his chaingun, spinning it up, and switching between its normal and nine barreled mode several times before putting it back down. His HAR next, he clicked the Micro Missiles open, before looking the gun over, clicking the Micro Missiles closed, he picked up his chainsaw next. He revved it, before swinging it in the air.

He was as ready as he’ll ever be. Closing the tailgate, he made his way towards the opened door of the stadium, finding that it was empty, of blood, bodies, anything, like it hadn’t been touched. He knew better, he knew what awaited him on the field, but he didn’t wait. He had a job to do, Alastor would fall at his hands tonight. As he walked his way through the stone hall, he came upon the field of the stadium, all around him, carnage and gore. Bodies were hung from wherever they could be hung, blood stained every inch of the field, well into the seats of the stadium as well, fires raged, consuming numerous portions of the stadium, seats and even some of the field. And at the center of the field, stood Alastor, humming to himself.

As he stepped onto the field, Alastor looked over his shoulder at him, a dark smile crossing his lips. Alastor pivoted on his heel to face him. _“Welcome! I trust I’ve set the mood for our showdown well enough? It took a fair bit of planning, I’ll admit! They screamed and begged, but in the end, well.”_ He shrugged his shoulders.

In response, he revved his chainsaw, Alastor clapped at the sight. _“I see! You want to get right into things! I should have expected as much! I have always enjoyed people who_ ** _CUT_** _to the chase!”_ They leapt at each other, chainsaw against microphone. Sparks flew as they clashed, his chainsaw struggling to tear through his microphone.

 _“Not a fan of that one? Don’t worry, I have a million of them!”_ Alastor batted him away, before examining the chunk that had been taken out of his microphone, before it was restored with a move of his hand. _“I know that’s not everything you have! Do make a show of this! We are on prime time my friend!”_ His answer was a barrage of rockets, along with a Railgun shot which blasted the microphone from Alastor’s grip. The rockets struck Alastor, sending him skidding back.

Alastor looked himself over, finding his suit covered in soot, and a portion of his chest missing. His smile turned sharp as the wound vanished, his microphone back in his hand. With his offhand, he made a sweeping motion, shadows erupted from the ground, weird imp like creatures appeared, quickly growing in numbers before effectively turning into a wall of bodies.

His answer to this was simple, spinning up his nine barreled chaingun, he opened fire. His flurry of bullets tore through the wave of imps with ease, killing them faster then they could appear. As he reduced the last one to shadowy wisps, he aimed where Alastor used to be, only to find him gone, and for himself to be batted across the field again. " ** _Home run!_** _Oh wait, that's_ _baseball"_

Landing on his feet, he answered again with his chaingun, ignoring the smoke coming from it. Alastor used his microphone to block some of the bullets, but quickly found himself being riddled with holes, faster then he could heal them.

Another wave of his hand, a wall of shadows appeared, making the chaingun go quiet. As he lowered the shield, his hand consumed by shadows, he was met with a shotgun blast to the face, before being punched in the gut. The One Two combo managed to catch him off guard, allowing him to land several point blank shotgun blasts to his head before he could right himself. A shadow tendril latched itself onto his leg, dragging him across the field and dangling him over one of the burning corpse piles. Alastor took a few moments to fix the wounds left by the shotgun, which gave him time to grab his Plasma Rifle and HAR.

 _“This is exciting! Never had this much of a challenge before! That a human would be so brutal! It makes my heart soar!”_ Just as he turned back to face him, he had a few dozen Micro Missiles bury themselves into his body, his face included, along with being blasted with Plasma. He did let out a surprised yelp as the missiles exploded. He kept firing, he knew that Alastor wouldn’t be dead so easily. And he was right, as the tendril recoiled and flung him across the field towards Alastor.

He got to his feet as fast as he could, just barely avoiding being skewered as several more shadow tendrils stabbed at him through the ground. The smoke cleared from around Alastor, still he had a smile on his face, but even more then before it was a sharp and evil smile, a chunk of his face missing before reappearing quickly, the rest of his body was in worse shape, his suit was torn and shredded, blood pouring through open wounds across his body. His bodily wounds were healing quickly, not as fast as before, but too fast to put him down just yet.

 _“Quite the toys you’ve found”_ His voice has lost the jovial radio host tone, more sinister than before. _“You should share them with my friends”_ He snapped his fingers, the shadow tendrils erupting into full formed beings, shadow duplicates of himself.

He wasn’t done yet, he wouldn’t be stopped, and he wouldn’t be distracted. Heaving his chaingun in one hand, Plasma Rifle in the other, he blasted away at the shadows. His chaingun tore through them with ease, forcing Alastor to raise another wall of shadows to prevent him from being struck. With his Plasma Rifle, he eviscerated several more shadows, before switching over to his Railgun. Jumping away from his spot, he dodged Alastor burying his microphone in the ground where he once was. He blasted Alastor’s microphone away from him again, before rushing forward, delivering a right hook across his jaw, staggering him as he grabbed at his microphone.

It screeched as he grabbed it, but he didn’t really care. Reeling it back, he smashed it against the side of Alastor’s head, sending him back to the ground. He did so again, cracking it against Alastor’s head violently, over and over. He slammed it against the back of Alastor’s head with a downward swing, watching as blood splattered from the blow, the screeching of the microphone had distorted greatly from each blow. As he reeled back to swing again, his swing was stopped as Alastor grabbed the microphone. He looked up at him, his eyes no longer normal, looking more akin to radio dials, and blood soaking his nose and mouth.

He pulled the microphone from his grasp, before tendrils grabbed at his legs and arms, pulling him to his knees and trapping him. _“Never has someone stole the show from me quite like this, you truly are something else. Such violence, it's a shame you hate me so much, I would have loved to work alongside someone like you, but unfortunately..._ ** _THEY_** _would never allow someone with so much wrath inside them into the Heavens. I’m afraid this is the end of our special programming. This has been quite the entertaining experience, and I do intend to track you down in Hell._ ** _UNTIL THEN, MY FRIEND_** _”_ As Alastor reeled his microphone back to take his head off, a shot rang out, piercing the shadows that had him trapped, letting him pull out his chainsaw at the last second, and tumble forward, carving a chunk out of Alastor’s gut.

Alastor recoiled at the suddenness of it all, but failed to counter the chainsaw that was stabbed into his exposed chest. Blood and gore splattered his helmet, blinding him, but he knew he was still sawing into Alastor. He dragged it down first, goring a hole out of Alastor’s stomach, before he made to split him in half.

Yet, before he could, he was grabbed, not by shadowy tendrils, but by another demon, a huge towering demon, and one he had already killed once before. It yanked him out of Alastor and across the field, allowing Alastor to fall back. The demon roared, countless demons began to swarm the stadium, climbing over the walls, and pouring through the building. As they surrounded him, he could only watch as Alastor left through a portal, a smile still present on his lips.

His blood burned, and finally boiled over. He had his shot, HE HAD HIM! AND THEY STOLE THAT FROM HIM! His chainsaw revved high above his head, he charged the newly arrived horde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song the chapter is named after is what I would have as Alastor's boss fight theme. Just for future reference


	10. GO 2 IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have played the level this chapter is named after, know exactly what's gonna happen in this chapter

His chainsaw tore through the first drove of demons that rushed him. Which he followed up by gouging a hole through a tiger demon’s skull. As he pulled his chainsaw from the demon’s head, he used his shotgun to lay out several demons with the buckshot. He swung his chainsaw wide, taking the heads off of a few demons that were close. He took out his chaingun, going for its full nine barreled mode, and opened fire. The barrage of bullets tore through a number of demons.

It was a scene from war, demons swarmed him wildly, many meeting their end at the flurry of rounds. As the chaingun overheated, he aimed his Railgun behind him, obliterating at least a dozen demons in a single shot. He took out his HAR, firing volleys of Micro Missiles into the horde, the explosions rang loud, sending demons flying. His rocket launcher was next, he fired rocket after rocket into the horde, he kept his distance, running along the seats.

Each rocket exploded, killing demons with each and every shot. Several large demons jumped onto the stands to chase him. He locked on with his rocket launcher, waiting for the perfect moment. They grouped up at the last possible moment, and he fired. The four rockets struck true and sent what remained of the large demons flying. He went back to his shotgun as more demons flooded the stands.

Each shell sent demons tumbling back, slowing the advancing horde with each blast. He took his HAR and began to lay down heavy gunfire. Each round tore through the demons as they closed in. He kept his Railgun on standby until they got closer. Just as his HAR was no longer holding them back, he pulled his Railgun out in front of him and fired. The gore that flew from that shot added to the already ruined state of the stands, but it cleared a route for him. He booked it down the stands and jumped back into the field. He plunged his chainsaw right into the skull of a dragon demon, riding around on it as it flailed in agony. He pulled his rocket launcher back out and rained rockets down on the horde below him.

He jumped back into the horde as the demon collapsed, using his Plasma Rifle to clear a space for him to land. As he landed, he cracked his fist across a demon’s face, before grabbing its head and pulling its jaw off. He used the severed jaw to impale the eye of another, he followed this by breaking the arm off another demon and beating it to death with it.

He took his shotgun back out, blasting another demon back, before he used it as a club, smashing several demons with it. He shattered the skull of one demon before shooting a hole through another. He tore the spike off another demon to use as a knife, stabbing and blasting his way through the horde. As he dug the spike into another cyclops demon, he heard small explosions behind him, turning to see that, once again, Cherri Bomb had tracked him down.

“Sup Big Gre-” He wasn’t in the mood, he shotgunned her head off and moved on. To his luck, her bombs had managed to knock over a spiked demon, grabbing it by the legs, to use a spiked flail. As he swung the demon, its spikes tore through other demons with ease. He threw the demon at another large creature, managing to impale the demon in the eyes. His chainsaw revved again, sawing the leg off of that demon. He let it collapse, crushing several demons beneath it.

He used his chainsaw to sever another towering demon’s feet at the ankles, jumping onto it and plunging his sawblade right into its face. As he sawed through the demon’s face, he whipped his shotgun out and covered the demons below in the bits of the demon unlucky enough to get shot point blank.

He tore his chainsaw free, taking his Plasma Rifle and opening fire on demons that had begun to fly overhead. As he opened fire on them, he felt shots pepper his back, HAR in his offhand, he opened fire on them as well. Atop a gigantic demon's corpse he held back the demonic horde, from above and below him, surrounded on all sides, he held his ground. He would not fall here.

A demon leapt from the horde below him, teeth snapping at his arm, only to get a mouth full of Plasma rifle, it died as did those before it. He jumped from the behemoth, landing amongst the horde, grabbing a demon by the arm and hurling it towards the others, before falling back. Railgun at the ready, he made to fire only for it to shoot wide as a demon managed to sink their teeth into his arm. He struck it several times to knock it loose, more demons surrounding him to pounce, but were soon killed as whoever had provided him support against Alastor returned. As he twisted the head of the demon that bit him 180 degrees, he looked up and saw that it was Pentious, or at the very least his ship. He couldn’t quite see Pentious himself, but he could tell he was firing as plasma exploded several demons that surrounded him.

He was bleeding again, and he had used up all of the bandages fixing his previous wounds. He was exhausted, his body demanded sleep, and for the pain to stop. What was meant to be his victorious moment had gone down the toilet, he was so close, he almost had it. They stole from him his peace, they stole so much from him, stole so much from everyone, and he was sick of it. His fists clenched, he charged head first into the horde, with no weapons in hand. His fists struck true, crushing skulls and tearing limbs. He pulled demons apart like they were wet paper. It didn’t matter their size or powers, he was going to kill them all.

His fists were unrivaled, he beat demons to death, often with other demons. Even the towering behemoths that had kept him from killing Alastor fell before him, buckling their ankles and impaling their eyes with their own severed horns. His fury was unrivaled, his fists bloodied and unstoppable. The demons began to flee, but there was no more running, no more hiding. All they could do was watch and wait for their turn, as he tore through them. He pulled heads from their bodies, tore demons literally in half with his bare hands, he had become a monster to them.

Their numbers dwindled quickly after, soon after he was alone, surrounded by demons and viscera, but the corpse he was after was not one of them. Hayden came over his comm.

“He managed to escape, but he’s wounded. He clearly was not expecting you to prove such a capable opponent. Get on Pentious’s ship now, I’ll transmit his latest location, head there now before he vanishes again and finish him off.” Pentious’s ship lowered a rope, with a bright light from it signaling it had retrieved his truck. Grabbing hold of the rope, he was pulled back into the airship. As he stomped his way onto the bridge he saw Pentious going about the controls wildly.

“Hisssss location isssss jumping quickly, he’ssssss likely looking for ssssssome place to recoup his woundsssss. I’ll have the ssssship follow his trail full power, all you need to do is-” He couldn’t hear what Pentious was saying as he fell to the floor, his body giving out on him, leaving him unconscious on the floor.

_He remembered when he first got Daisy. He had just joined the Marines, and it was one of the few days he was allowed back home. His home was always empty since his Grandmother Anya died 6 years ago, it was always uncomfortable being home now, but he had no choice, he had to sleep somewhere. As he drove through town, he wasn’t sure what urged him to stop at the shelter in town, but he did anyway. There he was, the most out of place thing in the room. He looked over the countless dogs and cats they had to adopt, but he wouldn’t be home enough to care for either._

_He needed something to deal with the loneliness of his home, as he searched the shelter, he heard a small squeak, turning around he spotted a small brown rabbit. It was just a baby judging from its size, it looked up at him, likely scared given he towered over the poor thing. Seeing as there was nobody to stop him from doing so, he slowly reached into the pen and lifted the small rabbit into his hands. He was not accustomed to holding one as it took him a minute to find how to hold it where it was comfortable. Eventually, it curled up in the crook of his arm, squeaking happily at him._

_That’s how he found a companion to keep the loneliness away. He named her after his favorite flower, and was given everything he would need to take care of her. She was still curled in his arms as he drove home, if she was comfy he wasn’t going to move her. By the time he got home, he walked to his couch, putting down the things for Daisy, sitting down on the couch, he slowly lowered her down onto the couch. She paused for a moment, before she began to sniff it and hop about the couch._

_His life had gotten better, he was no longer lonely, he no longer dreaded going home, now he dreaded being away from home. She made his days brighter, and made him smile in ways he hadn’t since his grandmother had died._

_His was a simple life, he never wanted for much, all he needed was his Daisy and a quiet life, and he’d be set for life._

Unfortunately, he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all chapters will be of the same length, especially when I realize half way through I can't really stretch the concept for the chapter that far.


	11. Ascension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, we enter the second half

He woke with a jolt, sending three of the eggs that were literally looking over him flying, and splattering against the wall. This wasn’t his house, and those weren’t Daisy. He rolled off the table he was kept on, scrambling for his helmet, which was kept on a nearby table. As he slipped it back on, he booked it out of the room. He crashed his way back onto the deck of the ship, where he found Pentious at the helm.

“I heard, and now ssssssee you’re awake. I treated your woundssssss asssss besssst assss I could, I’m an inventor firsssst and an engineer ssssecond. Hayden had to walk me through treating you.” He pressed several buttons on the controls in front of him, a screen appearing in front of them. It showed what was likely Alastor’s singal, not that far from them.

“He hasssssn’t moved ssssince. I’m not ssssssure what he’sssss doing as I don’t recognize the location either.” He had to get closer to the map, they were near Paradise, but he doubted there was anybody still left alive in town for him to torture. He trailed from the map of the town down the road to where Alastor’s signal was located, and.

He needed to go. He didn’t tell Pentious anything, he made his way through the ship, finding where his truck was, he fiddled around with a nearby control panel. He couldn’t wait, he smashed his fist against the panel, which seemed to work, the flooring beneath his truck began to open up, he was quick to hop into the driver’s seat. He jammed the keys into the ignition as the flooring opened fully, dropping the truck from the ship.

He braced himself for impact, it jerked his wounds, but he stomped the gas as soon as he could. The truck tore down the ruined streets, plowing through whatever got in his way. He kept up the pace, his truck tore down the road, looking far more destroyed than it had before when he was last down here. His focus was on where Alastor was, he had to get there before it was too late. 

The flames illuminated his truck as he pulled into his yard, his house, the house he grew up in, the house his grandfather built years ago, was engulfed in flames. His gaze was hazy and unfocused, ignoring the burning of his family home, only on his Daisy.

His sweet, little Daisy. The only comfort he had left, the one thing he fought for. There she was, her severed head impaled upon a broken steel pipe. He collapsed to his knees, slowly reaching for his helmet. He dropped it to the ground as he slowly crawled towards his Daisy. Why wasn’t he waking up, this was just a dream, it had to be. He was fighting to protect her, he was supposed to come back home, and she’d be alright, and he’d get to live with her happily again. Why wasn’t he waking up? Why wasn’t he waking up?! 

He crawled over to her, slowly he pulled her head off of the pipe, her blood, it couldn’t be her blood this was just a bad dream, stained his hands. Why wasn’t she nuzzling his hand, why wasn’t she hopping around for her morning food. Why wasn’t he waking up?!

Painfully slowly, he pulled her head into his embrace, he wasn’t waking up. This was real, this horrible, horrible nightmare was real. Daisy, she wasn’t going to snuggle with him anymore, she wasn’t going to hop around in circles for no reason anymore. He wouldn’t wake up and smile seeing her already hopping about the house. He wouldn’t get to do anything with her anymore. She was dead. His sweet little bunny, dead.

His blood did not boil, it ran cold, his heart ached worse than any of his wounds. His emotions were not so much dead as they were slowly growing. There was a horrible pain in his chest, and he didn’t have Daisy to ease it anymore. He was alone again. His Grandpa William, Grandma Anya, his own parents, and now Daisy. They were all gone, and he was alone. He hated this feeling. The feeling of the darkness closing in on him. Daisy had freed him from this horrible gnawing pain, and now it was back, and he had no one. He had no one but himself, to blame, to mourn, to hurt, to hate. Hatred, it filled him entirely, it burned away the gnawing darkness, filling every last corner of his being.

Hatred, rage, the urges of violence began to burn him, inside and out. His entire body shook, red consuming his vision. He felt rage and nothing else. He burned, burned with the desire to destroy. Destroy all those that stole from him everything he had. They stole Daisy from him, they would steal no more. The fury overwhelmed him, and he uttered the only thing that would voice his ceaseless suffering.

Seemingly, across the world, and even in the depths of Hell, a voice rang out. Less of a voice and more of a primordial roar. The world shook, and Hell trembled as this roar shook the very foundations. Hayden and Pentious knew the source, as they watched him scream out, in pain, in agony, in rage and sorrow. The first and only thing they have ever heard the man utter. Where once stood a man stoic and taciturn, now roared a beast born of suffering unimaginable. From the shell of a man driven to protect that which he cared for, was born a monster fueled by a bloodlust unrivaled and driven in search of merciless revenge. The roar went on for what felt like eternity, but upon its end, something far worse then just that man was awoken.

He grabbed his helmet from the dirt, putting it back on and made his way over to the barn. The barn was only partially on fire, likely going to collapse. He grabbed a shovel from beside the door, walking in, ignoring the support beam that collapsed behind him. He made his way into his grandfather’s workshop, ignoring most of what within it, arriving at a locker hidden in the back. He pulled out his keys, eyeing the one key that stood out from the rest. A key his grandfather gave him shortly before he died. Said it belonged to a locker he kept something from the war in. Something that helped him time and time again, and if need be, would be his if he needed it.

He put the key in the lock, opening the locker, and revealing what his grandfather had kept. A large, double barrel shotgun. There was also a locket in there, he grabbed that first, opening to find a picture of his grandfather and grandmother in their youth. He closed it in his fist, before grabbing the double barrel. He closed the locker, making his way back outside, heaving the burning support beam out of the way. He walked into his backyard, a good distance away from the burning house, directly underneath the tree he would play under as a kid

Shovel in hand, he began to dig, making a suitable grave. Slowly, he placed Daisy’s head in the grave, along with his grandparent’s locket, before he filled the grave. As he stared at the fresh dirt, he took out his shotgun, looking down for a moment, before resting it against the tree. It served him well, now may it protect her wherever she might be. He turned and walked back towards his truck, putting two shells into the double barrel and clicking it shut.

As he looked his truck over, Hayden finally came over the comms. “I feel I must apologize, but I feel like it would come off as a hollow gesture. Alastor is no longer in Arizona, his signature disappeared moments before you arrived. It seems he knew you were coming. Whether or not he knew that this was your home or not, I won’t bother arguing. But I must ask that you come aid us in Houston, the demons are swarming en masse and our forces are being stretched thin, the more time passes, the more personnel we lose, and I’m the only one capable of tracking the Overlords” He looked down at his double barrel, this super shotgun, it was tested on previously the greatest evil Earth had known, now it would be used against the newest greatest evil.

“I will not ask you to put aside your grief, I ask that you use it to help me in dealing with these creatures. Pentious already knows the flight path, we can likely hold out until your arrival.” He looked down at his truck, and saw Pentious’s ship overhead, lowering a rope down to him. He grabbed hold and was pulled up, making his way directly to the bridge.

He saw Pentious give him a wary look, before he pulled the screen back up. “From what I have devisssssed about Hayden’ssssss defensssssse sssyssstem, if we make head way now, we ssssshould arrive before the facility is 80% overrun. That’sssss factoring in full sssspeed assssss well.” As Pentious went over the control, he made his way over to the front window, looking out across the land.

As his glare hardened at the horizon, he saw something pierce through the smoke choking the sky, a beam of light, as if from the sun peeking behind clouds. Yet, this light was twisting and changing, suddenly the lights in Pentious’s ship began to blare, as the Eggboiz scrambled for cover.

**WARNING! WARNING! ANGELIC PRESENCE DETECTED! SEEK COVER IMMEDIATELY! WARNING! WARNING!**

Pentious panicked and dove behind a hidden wall behind his controls as the light pierced through the smoke, clearing the sky as far as the eye could see, revealing a sea of brilliant golden light. The figure that pierced the sky arrived directly in front of the ship, the intensity of the light blinding him, but it was not the blinding light of which he recoiled, it was the pain that began to ravage his body.

It’s voice, as smooth as the finest silk, reverberated throughout the airship, echoing in his mind. It’s heavenly presence was overwhelming.

_I AM THE SERAPHIM I STAND BEFORE YOU NOW TO OFFER UNTO YOU A BOON._

He could barely stand before this ‘Seraphim’ his entire body paralysed.

_THE DESTRUCTION HELL HATH WROUGHT ACROSS THE WORLD HATH GONE UNPUNISHED FOR FAR TOO LONG._

He could see the light scorching anything demonic it touched, one unfortunate Eggboi was reduced to ash the moment it struck him.

_THE SILENCE OF THE HEAVENS WAS NOT IN CONDEMNATION OF HUMANITY. THE HEAVEN’S WRATH HATH BEEN BROUGHT TO BEAR. IT IS FOR THIS PURPOSE THAT I APPEAR BEFORE YOU. WITHIN YOU BURNS AN UNQUENCHABLE FURY, AN ALL CONSUMING FLAME OF RAGE._

He struggled to his feet, he would not be kept down like this.

_IT IS WITH THAT FURY, THAT YOU SHALL UNMAKE THEM. I WISH TO GRANT UNTO YOU SOMETHING THAT SHALL MOVE YOU BEYOND THE REALMS OF HUMANITY. WITH IT, YOU SHALL BECOME A WEAPON, FORGED AND SCARRED BY THE INFERNO, BUT UNBROKEN._

His vision burned as he looked into the living light, he could vaguely see a figure within it.

_IT SHALL FORM THAT RAGE INTO A WEAPON, THAT SHALL SMITE THE HORDES OF HELL. YOU WILL BECOME A SHIELD FOR HUMANITY, ONE THAT THE DEMONIC HORDES SHALL SHATTER THEMSELVES UPON._

He could make out his form, assuming that this being was a man.

_YOU WILL BECOME A UNSTOPPABLE, INSATIABLE BEING. YOU SHALL BECOME A SLAYER OF ALL THAT IS WICKED. YOU SHALL CAST YOURSELF UPON THEM, AND SURPASS THEM. YOU WILL BECOME THEIR ETERNAL TORMENT, AS MUCH A DEMON IN THEIR EYES AS THEY ARE IN YOURS. BY YOUR HANDS SHALL THEY KNOW TRUE FEAR, FOR YOU WILL BECOME MORE THAN A HUMAN._

This being was offering him power, the power to beat the demons, to make them suffer and pay. He wouldn’t turn it down, he had nothing left to lose. As he thought this, the burning in his body worsened, but he still stood tall, even as he felt something begin to be branded into the back of his neck.

_YOU SHALL BECOME THEIR DOOM_

The burning soon spread across his body, burning not just his body but his very soul.

_THEIR PENANCE IS YET UNPAID. PARTAKE OF MY BLESSING, AND WEAR THE MARK OF THE SLAYER. FOR ETERNITY SHALL YOUR GRAVE LIE EMPTY, FOR YOU MAY NEVER REST._

The burning shifted, slowly but surely, shifted into a sense of power, he felt his wounds knitting themselves back together, his aches leave him.

_SUNDER THEIR ASSAULT OF YOUR WORLD, AND CAST THEM BACK UNTO THE BLACKENED PITS OF HELL._

The power surged inside him, he clenched his fist tightly, watching as the handle of a sword drifted towards him from the light.

_I GIFT UNTO YOU, A BLADE OF RIGHTEOUS POWER, A BLADE THAT SHALL STRIKE THE DEMONIC INFECTION FROM YOUR WORLD._

He grabbed the handle, finding that there was no blade proper, only for a blade of solid golden light emerged from it.

_WITH THIS BLADE, AND ALL THAT YOU NOW ARE, I GIVE UNTO YOU ONE TASK, ONE THAT YOU MUST FOLLOW UNTIL THE VERY END._

_RIP AND TEAR, UNTIL IT IS DONE._

Within a flash of blinding light, The Seraphim was gone, the sky cleared of smoke and light, showing only the starry night sky. It took a few moments, but Pentious slowly slithered out from behind the hidden wall.

“T-the Ssssssseraphim, i-it actually existssssss” He sounded as if he has just stared down death itself. He looked at him with terror in his eyes. “Y-you have become hissssss blesssssssed, hissssss chossssen. Quickly! Ssssssshow me your back!” He took off his armor and his shirt, Pentious sounding as if he had choked on something as he looked at his back.

“He hasssss indeed marked you. The Brand of The Sssssseraphim, it issssss sssssaid that any who bare it are to not be engaged regardlessssss of the the cossssst. With that, anything you wield becomes blessed as well! Your weapons, even your fists, if you kill a demon now, they won’t come back! Assssss if they were killed by an Angel directly!” He looked down towards his Super Shotgun. He took in Pentious’s words carefully.

Suddenly, Hayden’s voice came over the speakers. “Am I to trust that that sudden spike in otherworldly energy in your location was your doing?”

“He’ssssss been blesssssed by The Sssssseraphim. He wieldssssss the Heaven’ssssss wrath.” Pentious spoke, still eyeing him carefully as he put his clothes and armor back on.

“That means any demons he kills are dead permanently. That is good news considering during the spike in energy, every demon invading the facility began to cower. It allowed us to reestablish a foothold in the facility, but when the spike ended, they came back with fury unseen before. We may have less time than we first believed before they overwhelm the facility. Can you still arrive here soon?” As Pentious began to route the quickest route to Houston, he looked out the window, finding his truck was still down there. Blade in hand, he gripped the handle, extending the blade once more before holstering the blade.

Just as Pentious turned to speak to him, he saw him jump out of the airship, landing on the ground without so much as a grunt, before getting in his truck, and flooring it. The truck was quickly out of sight. Leaving Pentious in the ship. “Why do I feel like he’ll get there long before me?” Quickly he routed the path, and slammed the ship into overdrive. They had their next target, and now, Heaven's wrath will be brought to bear against the legions of Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy giving important characters fitting themes to go along with them. Alastor has Infuscomus, The Seraphim's would be Acension/Everlasting Hymn from The Binding of Isaac, and Doomguy, while BFG Division and At Doom's Gate are of course classics, for the Doomguy in this, I have his theme as Supermarine by Hans Zimmer. I haven't been able to think of a fitting theme for Pentious and Hayden, what themes would you give them, and what themes would you have the others have instead of the ones I mentioned.


	12. Intermission: Heaven's Wrath

The very foundation of Hell trembled, quaked as something unfathomable took form upon the Earth. The Hotel shook as the sky above Hell, warped and twisted, and burned, as if unbearable strained by something. These tremors were far more violent than any felt before in Hell. Charlie could barely stand up straight as cracks appeared throughout the Hotel, glass cracking, countless bottles of alcohol falling and shattering from behind Husk’s bar.

Even Lotus took to covering Vaggie and Angel from falling debris when the ceiling cracked open, unbothered by both the tremors and the debris alike. Charlie did her best to get to the door of the Hotel, opening and looking out across the horizon to find that the city itself was crumbling. The tremors tore through Hell, the countless skyscrapers shook as if leaves in the wind, and several couldn’t take it, effectively snapping in half under the strain and collapsing. As her gaze drifted skywards, she saw the sigil that symbolized the barrier between Earth and Hell, and she saw it warp and blaze.

Unholy energy crackled wildly across the sky, straining to keep something on the other side, it wouldn’t hold if this kept up. As she watched in terrified awe at the rapidly weakening barrier, Vaggie and Angel managed to follow her outside, watching in equal awe at the destruction being wrought throughout Hell. Lotus was the last to arrive outside dragging an unconscious Husk by the collar behind him. His eyes peered upwards towards the barrier, watching as it began to buckle.

Then, an unknown and earth shattering roar tore through Hell, worsening the tremors for every second it continued, until it stopped. All at once, the roar and the quakes ended as abruptly as they began. The destruction of those few minutes were clear to everyone. The city in the distance now echoed those they had seen from Earth. The barrier in the sky still writhed, seemingly in agony, as the symbol of the barrier vanished. The unholy energy crackled across the sky, the sheer force of whatever had caused that leaving lingering scars in the barrier.

“Now that's somethin’ ya don’t see everyday” Angel was the first to break the silence as they watched another skyscraper collapse in the distant city. Vaggie simply turned to him and sighed, not wanting to bother with him.

Charlie looked at the energy of the barrier, she looked long and hard before finally speaking. “An archangel, it had to have been.” Angel and Vaggie quickly looked at her as Lotus set about waking up Husk.

“What do you mean? An angel was what caused all this” Angel spread his arms out in the general direction of the city. To which Charlie shook her head, about to speak when Lotus beat her to it.

 _“An archangel stands above all other angels. They answer to the Almighty directly.”_ Lotus settled for taking out a bottle of cheap booze from his robe and holding it in front of Husk’s face, who quickly woke up and grabbed it from him. _“The barrier is as old as Hell itself. Meant to keep those within Hell from breaking loose, but as he always does, Charlie’s father found a loophole.”_ He watched as the sky burned.

He quickly held out both hands and caught Niffty who had apparently gotten stuck outside during the tremors and only just had her grip on a windowsill fail. He placed her gently to the ground and let her return to whatever she was doing. _“The archangels are the only beings capable of piercing the barrier itself. But the last time that happened was the day of your birth.”_ His eyes drifted over to Charlie who rubbed her arms, ashamed. _“Ironically enough, they were delivering presents for you, though they despise your father to no end. They knew something about you, and thus were willing to give you gifts.”_ His hand rubbed his chin. _“But such destruction. Either this was a concerted effort by the Archangels or….”_ His words trailed off, going silent for a bit before his eyes widened.

“Or?” Angel asked as he brushed some loose drywall off of Fat Nuggets. They watched as Lotus looked towards the sky, a mixture of horror and excitement on his face.

 _“He couldn’t possibly….”_ He turned on his heel making for the TV as quickly as he could, the others trailing behind him. He saw that the TV was damaged, with a single touch of his finger, the screen was mended, good as new, possibly even better. As he fiddled with it, the news came back on, and it was clear they weren’t spared destruction. Katie Killjoy’s hair was a mess and she was covered in dust, but she was still on screen, Tom Trench on the other hand.

“One of you useless fucks! Get him out of there!” She growled, her form warping partly into her true form, Tom’s screams could be heard, muffled though they were. She noticed that the camera was still recording. Quickly, she sat back down, her form changing back to her normal form. “Apologies for the sudden ending of our previous broadcast” She leaned offscreen for a moment. “Shut the fuck up Tom! You big baby, it’s just your leg!” She leaned back in with a strained smile.

“It appears an earthquake has rocked all of Hell today as the barrier that separates Hell and Earth became the target of an unprecedented attack.” Incredibly shaky footage of the start of the tremors played, showing as the symbol of the barrier appeared, followed by it nearly cracking in half. It cut back to her as she tried to fix her hair. Stopping when she saw she was already back. "Sources are presently attempting to locate the cause of this destruction and.” She was cut off as someone began to talk to her behind the camera. They couldn’t make out what they were saying, only that it was important.

“Well, This just in, literally, one of our on the field crews located the discarded camera of one of our camera crews, the team responsible for trailing the human that took down several Overlords. This is the footage that was left on their camera.” The footage played, showing Sir Pentious’s airship and a burning house just below it.

“Dude, what the fuck are we doing?” One of the demons on the crew said as they set up the camera’s tripod to focus on the ship.

“Our jobs you dumbass! Do you know what Adrian will do to us if we don’t?” The one manning the camera said as they focused the lens. One of them was saying something, but the other two were more focused on arguing with each other, not noticing the light piercing through the choking clouds. They kept arguing even as the other tried to get their attention. Finally, the other demon had enough of their bickering.

“Guys!” His shout managed to get the other two’s attention.

“What?!” They shouted back, before any answer could be given, the light blasted through the smoke, and their screams were cut short instantly, ash drifting passed the front of the camera as it caught the appearance of this living light. Though the lens flare from the intensity of the light obscured most of the footage, it was clear that the sky itself emanated that light. The sight of this had Charlie nearly collapse, had Angel not caught her. Not long after, the being of light vanished, leaving the sky clear. The last thing filmed was the sight of a human aboard Pentious’s ship, a burning mark clear as day at the base of his neck as he turned away.

Lotus’s laughter filled the room, starting off as a chuckle, before erupting into a full on laugh, clapping as he leaned back, laughing the entire time. Angel gently placed the nearly comatose Charlie on the couch, with Vaggie getting over beside her.

“Charlie! Charlie what’s wrong, you look like you're about to-” She was cut off as Charlie wretched, Husk tossed them a bucket from behind his bar as he sorted through the now destroyed bottles. Vaggie quickly gave it to Charlie who threw up into it. Now even Angel was concerned, both by the cackling of the Merchant, and by Charlie’s horror induced vomiting.

Vaggie grabbed the bottle of water Husk tossed her and gave it to Charlie to wash her mouth out. Once she had done so, she looked up and watched as the footage replayed. “The Seraphim….” Both Vaggie and Angel looked confused at this.

“The who?” Lotus’s laughter grew even louder.

 _“The Seraphim!”_ His claps echoed through the room. _“The one being capable of damaging the barrier like that! The one being that surpasses even the Archangels themselves!”_ His laughter grew even louder. Vaggie had enough of his laughter, grabbing him by the collar despite being far shorter than him.

“What the hell are you even talking about!?” He wiped a tear from one of his eyes, before clearing his throat, laughter still bubbling its way out occasionally.

 _“The Seraphim is a being whose only equal is the Almighty himself”_ He looked over her shoulder at the replaying footage. _“The harbinger of DOOM itself. Unrivaled, and absolute.”_ He stood up straight, Vaggie’s grip on his collar lifted her a good two feet off the ground. _“He IS The Heaven’s Wrath, or moreso, he is the one who brings it down.”_ The footage showed the human aboard Pentious’s ship. Within an instant, he was at the screen, having paused it somehow, and enhanced the image of the human.

 _“He bears the Blessing of The Seraphim!”_ His laughter rose again. _“The Blessing of The Seraphim, something only a cursed few know, that is its true name. But”_ he turned back to Vaggie who had let go before he went over to the TV. _“Every other demon knows it by the deeds of those blessed by it. The Mark of The Slayer.”_ As he spoke those words, Vaggie’s, Angel’s and even Husk’s faces paled.

“Woah woah woah!” Angel interrupted Lotus. “You’re telling me that this Seraphim guy is the same guy that makes those boogeymen everyone and their mothers use to get their kids in bed at night?!”

Lotus gave a toothy smile as he nodded, Vaggie looked about ready to collapse as well, sitting down next to Charlie and leaning her head against Charlie’s, the two embraced, both shaken by this revelation.

 _“Any weapon that he wields now bears the same power as those of Exterminator Angels. Demons will die when killed by him, regardless of the means.”_ Angel looked legitimately concerned as he took out his phone. _“His wounds will be mended when bathed in the blood of the wicked! He who stands before the unrelenting hordes of the vile and cruel! This is hilarious!”_ He heard Angel call someone, walking over to the door of the Hotel, Vaggie was busy comforting her distressed lover, Angel was busy making sure his friend didn’t rush to her permanent demise, and Husk was drinking from his bottle of booze. That left Lotus tracking down Niffty, who was busy tracking to fix the numerous cracks and destroyed bits of the Hotel.

Despite the amount of trouble that was about to befall those who invaded Earth, he still wanted to keep the Hotel from collapsing around Charlie’s ears. His niece was distressed, and what kind of Uncle would he be if he didn’t do his best to help her, even though he got a kick out of watching invading demons get their shit kicked in. As he heaved a large piece of drywall up, he pulled several cans of paint, and other things necessary for fixing the damage out of his robes and set about helping Niffty repair the damage.

Lotus knew many things, as was his role in all of this. But The Seraphim’s intent always eluded him. He knew what he had to do, and what must be done. The Seraphim on the other hand, never made its plans known to anyone. For the time being he had to wait things out, and hopefully, if he were to ever meet this new Slayer, he would be able to appease his raging soul. His role would leave him seen as a traitor to the demons of hell, but he never really was on their side.


	13. Goin' Down The Fast Way

His truck tore up the road as he drove, cutting around the ruins of Phoenix, his next goal was in his mind, get to Houston, and get Hayden to find Alastor, everything else was secondary. His blood burned, this power he had been given, it didn’t make him feel alive, it only made him feel the fury inside him even more. Whatever demons were unfortunate enough to still be on the roads were quickly ground up under the wheels of his truck. He was burning fast, driving an unstoppable mass of metal. It seemed his driving attracted some attention. Demons riding fast and hard behind him as he drove through the highways and roads.

He saw them in his mirror, they were many, countless cars tailing behind him, remaining just out of range. Pentious came over the comm. “It sssssseems they have a bone to pick with you. I may have failed to mention thisssss, but you took off before I could. I installed ssssssomething of an autopilot into your vehicle. If you wisssssh to you can sssssimple pressssss the button on the center of the dassssshboard and- you’re already climbing out of the driver’sssss sssseat” The button was pressed and the wheel kept the road despite him climbing out of the car and into the truck bed. “Consssssider yoursssself lucky I calibrated the route into that one asssssss well!”

He didn’t bother acknowledging Pentious, he whipped out his chaingun and activated its nine barrels. They spun up fast, and rained lead down on the advancing cars. Clearly they weren’t expecting that, as what cars couldn’t swerve out of the way, were almost sawed in half by the hail of gunfire. Demons flew from the wreckage torn in half by lead, their ruined corpses splattering the road beneath them, their remains crushed uncaringly by their allies. As more cars floored it towards him, his chaingun continued its barrage. The flurry of rounds made short work of the less armored cars, sending them flying from the road in burning heaps of scrap metal.

More heavily armored cars rolled up, some even crushing the smaller cars beneath them. Demons decked in armor more fitting in a death metal concert then as actual battle armor stood upon the steel decks welded to the cars. His chaingun focused its fire on the engine of one of the nearest cars, chewing through the armor and blowing the engine apart. It caused the truck to flip, sending it and its occupants flying. His gun only now began to smoke as Pentious came over his comm.

“While you were ssssssleeping, I took the liberty of enhancing your weaponsssss further. I managed to find a good work around for the overheating of the chaingun, but it ssssssstill will overheat if you keep laying down the trigger.” He took out his rocket launcher. Focusing for a moment before firing a rocket right into the driver’s side of an approaching car. It went up like a burning fireworks factory. As it flipped and twisted, it crashed headlong into a larger truck carrying several demons aboard, sending that one off the road well in a heap of metal.

Still they continued to chase him. Larger and larger cars appearing as they pursued him. Several demons began to shoot at him, the bullets bounced off of his armor and truck alike, but several found their mark in his abs and exposed arms. Yet, this did not deter him. He took out his Plasma rifle next, firing one more rocket and destroying a less armored car that tried to sneak up on him.

“I finally managed to figure out how to make the heat generated by continued fire ussssseful. It will let you know when it hasssss fully prepared a heat blassssst. Temperatures that high will boil their blood nearly instantaneously. Sssssso uh, don’t have any fingersssss in front of it when you fire” He took his chaingun back out, now cooled down enough to use again. Propping it up against his tailgate. He used it to force back any cars that got too close. Regardless of armor, the chaingun’s nine barrels chewed through it. With his Plasma Rifle, he opened fire on another large truck, this one getting very close. Several demons fired at him, either missing or striking his armor, several more were blasted apart by his plasma. More rounds tore into his flesh, a knife digging into his bicep just as the one who threw it was vaporized.

His wounds burned hot, he pulled the knife free from his arm, throwing it and striking another demon squarely in the eye with it. As his chaingun began to overheat, he switched it out for his HAR, turning his Plasma Rifle to its Railgun mode. As the first railgun blast charged up, he launched volley after volley of Micro Missiles at the approaching demons. The blasts weren’t strong alone, but with the sheer amount he fired, cars were reduced into scrap and demons were torn apart by the resulting blasts. The first blast was ready, finding its target in a large truck, the metal warped around the blast, as if it tore through the car and not just having struck it. The blast tore through another three cars behind that one, before ending by exploding a heavily armored truck. That was five cars in total, with a single shot.

“I forgot to mention. It wasssss quite sssssimple to enhance the power of the Railgun’ssssss blast. You will find it far more, helpful” Just as he finished, of all things, a heavily armored bus sent three cars flying off the road as it barreled down the road at him. He took out his Super Shotgun, as he charged another Railgun blast.

“Quickly check your back pocket!” He did so and found, of all things, some sort of hook attachment. “I had intended for it to be usssssed with your normal ssssshotgun, but sssssince you retired that. It sssssshould work well with your new one. I ssssstruggled with the name, and the Eggboiz had taken to calling it the, ugh, ‘Meat Hook’ Long explanation sssssshort, it will dig into the flessssh of anyone you point it at, and it sssssshould, mind you, ssssshould allow you to clossssse the distance between you and your targetsssss” He slapped it onto the bottom of his Super Shotgun. The hook on the end of it opened. He shrugged, might as well.

He fired his Railgun blast, which tore through the side of the bus, leaving a molten hole right in the side of it. Several demons peered out from the sides of the hole, both in shock and horror at the hole that was just put through their ride. One was especially unlucky as two prongs buried themselves into his chest, followed by a green armored human getting hurled directly at his face.

The moment he crossed through the hole he made, the trigger was pulled and the torsos of three demons were splattered across the inside of the bus. Two new shells inside the Super Shotgun, he turned and glared at the remaining demons inside.

The demons in another rapidly approaching armored bus only saw bright flashes of gunfire from inside the bus. Several demons with bazookas stood atop the bus and aimed at the other one. Just as it began to drift off the road, their target came into view, and as their rockets flew, so did a pair of prongs into a goat demon’s eyes. As the demon reeled back, the line reeled in pulling the human along with it, and away from the explosions that sent the bus from drifting off the road, into a rolling, burning wall of destruction that took out another three or four cars behind it as it skidded across the road.

As he gouged the eyes of the goat demon out, he took its entire upper body apart with one pull of the trigger. Another demon lunged at him with a knife, finding that that wasn’t a good idea as he was promptly literally pulled apart. Using his Super Shotgun as a club he bashed another demon’s head in. Whipping out his chainsaw, he finished off the few demons on top of the bus, before opting to saw a hole through the top of it instead of going through the hatch in the middle of it.

He tore his way through the bus, and several demons. He beat demons with other demons, sawed heads off, sawed demons in half. He was going for broke, no more running, no more getting off easy. By the time he got to the driver’s seat, he just blew the demon’s head off with his Super Shotgun. Using his Chainsaw he cut an escape route out of the side of the bus, before jamming the wheel abruptly, which had it turn across the majority of the road, letting him jump out and just barely grab onto his truck’s tailgate as the bus overturned, flipping wildly as it crushed countless cars and trucks behind him. Leaving him effectively in the clear.

As he watched the bus explode into flames, he turned back to climb back into his truck, only to hear a loud and demonic truck horn pierce the air. Turning back around, he saw a huge truck barrel right through the overturned bus. Atop of the truck stood a demon that fit well into an apocalypse movie.

“I ssssshould have guesssssed. That isssss Prince, the Road Warrior demon. Though nearly everyone jussssst callsssss him Bobby. He’ssssss feared asssss there are none who can rival hissssss ssssskill at driving. He alssssso runs the largest fighting club in Hell.” Didn’t matter, he’d die like the rest. Loading another two shells into his Super Shotgun, he stared down the approaching Overlord.

“So you're the guy that fucked my boy Sandy! You’ve been right tearing through my boys up til now.” His voice boomed across the distance between them. “You’ve got balls of fucking steel boy! Come on over here and we’ll settle this like men!” Prince walked away from the edge of the truck, letting him use the Meat Hook to cross the distance. As he heaved himself onto the top of the truck, he stared down the Overlord, who wielded a large sledgehammer looking weapon.

“You’ve been racking up quite the score. You’ve killed Sandy, Vox, and even Velvet. Personally, never really cared for Vox and Velvet, especially given Valentino pissed off to Japan, and apparently he got fucked up by some stone-faced, very well dressed Yakuza a few minutes after arriving. But Sandy’s my brother, not by blood mind you, but we’ve worked together since we both wound up in hell. Now, I’ll admit he’s a bitch, let himself get sloppy. But me? I pride myself in my fighting skills. Now I saw you put Alastor through the ringer, show me that power. Otherwise” He heaved his sledgehammer into both hands. “I’ll splatter you across my ride and take yours apart as a trophy. Now” He charged forward. “Have at you!”

As he swung his hammer down, he jumped back, nearly losing his footing as the strike shook the truck. Yet he answered back with a double barreled response, the buckshot taking a chunk out of Prince’s shoulder. Still Prince continued, he swung wide, managing to smash him in the back, sending him flying across the truck, he put two rounds into his Super Shotgun before firing as Prince closed the distance between them. The force of the shells striking him right in his forced him to his knees, letting him follow up with a brutal right hook. He followed with a left haymaker before grabbing Prince by the head and driving his face into his knee.

Prince forced him back after that last blow, spinning around for a moment before hurling his sledgehammer at him, it missed, allowing him to charge the Overlord, just as he was about to fire another brutal shot into the demon’s chest, he was bashed in the back again as the sledgehammer returned to Prince’s hand. He skidded across the truck, before he jumped to his feet, chaingun at the ready, unleashing a hail of bullets onto the Overlord.

Prince couldn’t block the rounds, each tearing holes into and through him. He hurled the sledgehammer again, forcing him to switch back to his Super Shotgun, using the Meat Hook to close the distance faster. He unloaded the two rounds right into the Overlord’s chest, before using his face as a springboard to avoid the returning sledgehammer. He grabbed the sledgehammer out of the air, swinging it around and right into Prince’s head, cracking one of his horns clean off.

The Overlord answered in kind, punching him right in the face, sending him flying back, nearly off the other end of the truck. Prince rolled his jaw as he stood back up, sledgehammer in hand, just as he heaved himself back onto the truck.

“You really are something else. I haven’t enjoyed something like this in a long while. Your strength is great Slayer, if I must meet my permanent end here, so be it! Fuck the Overlords, fuck Lucifer, and fuck Hell, I’m doing this because it makes me feel alive again!” The Overlord charged him again, roaring with joy. He answered in kind, chainsaw against sledgehammer, a match determined by sheer brute strength. The chainsaw’s teeth tore into the sledgehammer, and it held strong. They forced each other back, before charging again. He ducked underneath the hammer’s swing, leaving a gash in the Overlord’s leg.

Again Prince swung, barely missing him as he tore another gash into his gut. He grabbed at him, catching him by the neck and lifting him off the ground. “I can see why Alastor found you so much fun. If only I could see the look on his face when you rip his lungs out.” He didn’t let him continue, whipping out his Super Shotgun and putting it to the arm that choked him. With a pull of the trigger, the arm was blasted free from his body. The Overlord staggered, left wide open. He grabbed his sledgehammer again, spinning and driving it right into the Overlord’s side, splitting the gash in his gut wide open. He moved to remove it, only for his chest to be blasted open by another shot of the Super Shotgun.

There was Prince, the Road Warrior Demon, Overlord of Hell, and master of the streets, wounded and dying at the hands of this newly born Slayer. And yet, in what were going to be his final moments, he didn’t feel fear. Instead he laughed. “Truly, you are worthy of your role Slayer. Do what you must, but first.” Slowly, he reached into his back pocket, before tossing a small object at him. “Attach it to your wrist. To the champion go the spoils, and you fucking earned it.” He did so, wrapping it firmly around his wrist, with on subtle movement, out from this object sprung a sharpened blade.

“It should cut nearly as well as your chainsaw.” He motioned idly towards the chainsaw at his feet. “I’d be honored if you did the deed with it.” He slowly approached the Overlord, with one swift motion. The blade sprung free, and was buried into the Overlord’s chin, poking out through his skull. Prince’s corpse fell to the ground, blood pouring from his wounds. Looking down, he saw the horn he had broken off, grabbing it and putting it away, he heaved his chainsaw back up, and put his new found blade away. He gave a running leap back to his truck. Turning for a moment to fire a Railgun blast at Prince’s truck, destroying it and leaving him the only truck still on the road.

As he got back in the driver’s seat, he turned off the autopilot. That distracted him enough, he had a target and he had a goal. He just needed to get there.


	14. The Patriarch: Get Psyched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weren't expecting this were you?

He had lived a good life, a damn good life! His father might’ve been shit, but his mother was second to none. He still remembered the tears in her eyes when he went to war. After what happened with his old man, he couldn’t not join the fight. The world was at war again, and William Joseph Blazkowicz wasn’t going to stand idly by and let the Nazis go unbloodied. And so he did, serving on as many fronts as he could, he met many friends, some that would outlive him, and more that he would outlive. But he didn’t regret a damn minute of it. From his first mission behind enemy lines, to his last mission behind enemy lines. He struck out against the Nazis. He even had the honor of being the one who punched Hitler to death! Albeit the Russians got the credit for finding him dead from suicide. It was decided to not let the world know exactly what the Nazis were up to in Castle Wolfenstein.

Even after the war, he lived a good life. Though his Nazis killing days were behind him, he was getting married, the loveliest woman his wife was, Anya was honestly one of the few people who could handle his antics, the war having done little to cool his spitfire personality. By the time he had his first and only son, the world had begun to change. His son inherited the Blazkowicz family will, and regardless of the times, and the other wars that had begun to broil, he never let him down. Though Anya was more than a little disappointed that he was given naming rights of his son, if there was any truth out there, BJ Blazko couldn’t name shit to save his life. William Joseph Blazkowicz the Second, or as he would be called by friends and family alike, Keen. It made dinner time, and figuring out which of them was in trouble when Anya called them out by their full names very difficult.

By the time his grandson came into his life, he wasn’t exactly ready for it. His daughter-in-law died during his birth,a heart attack, and his son was devastated. Yet he and Anya were there for the two of them, through thick and thin. Unfortunately, due to an unexplained happening during one of his son’s regular missions into space, his son went missing, presumed dead. This was a bit much of a shake up for the now older Blazko, son and daughter-in-law dead, and left with a grandson too young to know either of his parents, and with no other family than his grandparents. Both he and Anya were heartbroken by the circumstances, but as before in the war, he wouldn’t just fold.

He and Anya raised their grandson as best they could. The times were changing, and they weren’t spring chickens anymore. His grandson was very quiet, they at first thought he was mute, but the doctor said that he simply didn’t like talking. Regardless of their grandson’s taciturn nature, they quickly learned how to tell what he wanted or intended. Eventually, he even followed in his grandpa’s footsteps, joining the military, though unfortunately, he never got to see him graduate, dying peacefully in his sleep, 6 whole years before his wife Anya would join him. Though it pained him to see the silent pain on his grandson’s face from above, he had to admit Heaven wasn’t half bad, his knees no longer hurt, and he was as spry as he was during the war.

Though it was there that he learned that his son wasn’t in heaven, or hell for that matter. He had to remember to breathe after being told that. Apparently, he was still kicking, somewhere out in the cosmos. That scratched the touching family reunion he expected when he died, but his daughter-in-law was here so he took his victories where he could get them. Heaven definitely owed him a favor or two, given his little encounter back at Castle Wolfenstein.

There he was, in rough shape after being captured, likely about to be executed, when out of nowhere, a ball of light appeared before him, calling itself The Seraphim. It offered him a deal, it would allow him the strength needed to escape, and to take down the Nazis for good, if he worked for it as a ‘Slayer’. Honestly up until he was welcomed in Heaven with a damn party, he didn't really think much on his angelic deal. He didn’t expect Michael to drink him of all people under the table, but he did. Apparently The Seraphim was a pretty popular guy in Heaven, and those who bore his blessing were very important. His life in Heaven was pretty good.

Though, as was the issue with the Blazkowicz family, something had to come along to turn it on its head. That ‘thing’ in this case was Satan deciding that Earth was now his. Most of those in Heaven could only watch as their loved ones and friends were butchered by the hordes of Hell. The Archangels seemed to be deliberating on something. Before long, the brand that was the Seraphim’s blessing itched on his neck. From somewhere, the living ball of holy light that was the Seraphim, descended from the even higher Heavens, he was pretty sure that was where God lived, Jesus would hang about normal Heaven. As the Seraphim descended, they watched as he appeared just above his old house.

Before he could even question it. The Seraphim was back in Heaven and he was in line with several other people. He was surprised Irwin was blessed by him too, guy was always with Saint Francis over at the Animal Sanctuary, didn’t seem like the type to fight evils, maybe The Seraphim was a fan of his show, he wouldn’t know. It was then they were all given their orders. This would be the last task given to them, but it was likely the most important. They were to go down to Earth, and kick the ever loving shit out of the demons that infested the Earth.

That was something he could get behind, he’s sent more than his fair share of bastards to Hell, why not make sure they don’t come back. Now, as they were already dead, they were basically immortal, unkillable, but that wouldn’t be enough. So that’s how he got here, in the bombed out ruins of Parliament, London England, the Spear of Fucking Destiny clutched his right hand. Turns out, Lucifer really sucked at his job of punishing people, and now he had to deal with Nazis again. Demon Nazis, but Nazis all the same. BJ Blazkowicz was back, and now, he had a lot more than a double barrel and machine gun. Not really, but this Spear was useful for one, as he quickly learned, it could fire holy energy bolts. He learned that after he pinned the head of a demon to a wall by accident while trying to figure it out shortly after arriving.

He needed guns, and his double barrel was still back home in the states. Luckily he wouldn’t have that issue for long. As he wandered the ruins of the Parliament, he found a few demons ahead of him, wearing very familiar armor. Years later, decades after the war, he still had to see those damn uniforms, worn by a bunch of swastika saluting demon bastards. He cracked his knuckles, approaching them from behind. He didn’t bother listening to what they were saying as he put his hands on their shoulders. “Either of you boys care to help an old man out?” The two turned to look at him, to which he promptly punched one in the face and stabbed the other through the gut with his Spear.

He turned quickly splitting the punched demon nazi down the middle with the spear. As the two demons joined the corpses across the ground, he picked up their machine guns. He wasn’t keen on using Nazi guns, but for lack of a better option. He rushed through the building, encountering more soon to be dead demon nazis. He tore through them, muscle memory never having left him. By the time he found a way out of the Parliament Building, he found that the streets of London burned. Big Ben wouldn’t be chiming any time soon, and he was fairly certain that London Bridge had collapsed, he’d bet good money on someone singing that song when they did that. He found himself near a dead soldier, the poor bastard looked like he got caught by surprise, but he didn’t look like he was a British soldier. A mercenary if he had to guess, as he got closer he heard a voice coming from a walkie talkie.

“Damn it Romero! Are you there?!” The voice sounded french, accented at least. He picked the walkie talkie off of the body, and answered it. “Sorry to say, but I think Romero didn’t make it.”

The voice clearly didn’t expect him. “Who the hell are you?! Another of these undead Nazi bastards?!”

He almost shook his head until he remembered how they were talking. “Ain’t no Nazi boy, Name’s William Joseph Blazkowicz. I’m a soldier from the US”

The voice on the other end took a moment. “From the States? What were you on vacation or something when this shit happened?”

He shrugged. “Guess you could say that. More importantly, who and where are you?”

“Getting straight to the point eh? I’m Pip Bernadotte, commander of the Wild Geese, and presently, we are holding off an invasion of a bunch of dickless goose steppers at Buckingham Palace. Don’t suppose you want to join in the fun?” He chuckled as he stood up.

“Damn right. Been awhile since I last kicked Nazi ass, don’t wanna miss this chance.” His words confused Pip.

“Wait, what do you mean ‘been awhile since’ how old are you anyway?” He held the walkie talkie close as he ran through the streets.

“Ain’t none of your business kid. Besides, Bernadotte, sounds like someone I knew during the war.” He laughed as he could tell he was confusing the shit outta him.

“Listen, I’ve gotten used to weird supernatural nonsense, what the hell are you?”

“I’m William Joseph Blazkowicz, I served during the second World War, I kicked Nazi ass the entire time. I lived a good life and died, about 8 years ago. I’m back to kick more Nazi ass. That answer your question?” He heard Pip take a long drag from what was likely a cigarette.

“Merde, I knew I heard that last name before. BJ Blazko, my grandfather told me that you both had a bet to see who could take out the most Nazis in a raid during the war.” It took him a minute to remember, being dead and in Heaven didn’t do great things to his memory.

“I knew I heard of a Bernadotte before. Even when the World was at war, he still had the time to run bets. If he ever told you he won those, he lied.” He quickly stopped as a large zeppelin drifted overhead, followed by another four. “Shit, seems they got the air covered.”

“You just saw the zeppelins didn’t you?” Pip let out a breath. “Those Nazi fucks have aerial support. We’re holding our own at the Palace, but we’re waiting for our own reinforcements. If you see a police girl with.” He paused for a moment. “Large guns. She’s one of ours. Her name’s Seras Victoria, but everyone just calls her Police Girl.” He kept running finding, several more demon Nazis in his way. He didn’t let them stop him. With several new corpses littering the street he kept pace, seeing Buckingham getting closer in the distance. He could see the fire fight raging around the building. He’d have to do something about that if he wanted to get inside quickly.

Machine Gun in one hand, Spear of Destiny in the other. He cut through a nearby park, finding several gun emplacements the demon Nazis had set up. They laid relentless rounds down on the palace, the forces inside the palace doing their best to hold back the invading forces. He needed to lessen the forces attacking. He leapt into the fray, going from emplacement to emplacement, gunning and cutting down whatever demon got in his way, and even those that didn’t. His marksmanship proved superior to the demon Nazis, even though they couldn’t hurt him, they never even managed to hit him. Some were more heavily armored than others, but the Spear of Destiny made short work of them. They even had mechs, mechs! In all his life, or well afterlife, he never thought he’d see another mecha Nazi, but now he was fighting against Mecha Demon Nazis.

Still, the Spear was unrivaled, tearing through the mech’s steel hide as a blowtorch through butter. For a spear it was very good at cutting, not that he minded. He jumped from the now burning wreck, before taking aim at the remaining emplacements. He tore through them fast, but still the Palace was being besieged. As he continued cutting through the Nazis, he saw that they all turned their attention to the opposite end of the Palace, quickly advancing, completely ignoring him. It seems the reinforcements Pip had mentioned had arrived. He needed to give them cover, and he just so happened to spy a pilotless mech.

It was only after he was behind the controls that he realized he had no idea how to pilot this thing. “Those fuckers couldn’t even bother to put a damn user manual in?!” He looked the controls over relentlessly, but found nothing. He slammed his hands against it and managed to get it started. Shrugging he grabbed hold of what he hoped were the control sticks and got it moving. He saw droves of Nazis before him, paying zero attention to the mech approaching from behind. As he fiddled with the controls, the mech’s gatling gun arms raised, allowing him to aim. Pressing down the triggers, both guns roared as rounds bellowed from them. The sheer amount of bullets eviscerated the Nazis before him. More of them were reduced to red vapor then to corpses. Soon, he had taken out all of them, before he was yanked out of the mech by the back of his collar. He was thrown to the ground as a large demon Nazi jumped off the mech and towards him, flanked by other Nazis.

They made to crush him, but were distracted as the less armored Nazis were gunned down, letting him take out his Spear and fire a bolt straight through the large Nazi. Approaching him was a mercenary with one good eye.

“BJ Blazko I assume?” The Frenchman smirked and held out his hand to help him up.

He took it and got to his feet. “Commander Bernadotte, I take it? Thanks for the cover there.”

Pip shrugged. “Eh it was the least I could do, after seeing that sort of display. Come on, we’ve managed to repel them for now. We’re meeting in the throne room.” The two quickly made their way inside, two other mercenaries barricading the door behind them. Last time he was here was during the Blitz, he couldn’t tell if it had changed or not, hard to tell during a demon invasion. As they made their way through the halls, a blonde haired girl rounded the corner ahead of them. In her hand, was what looked like a damn anti-tank rifle. He knew Anya always wanted one but he thought she was an outlier.

“Pip! There you are! Annnnnd who’s this?” She stopped just in front of them, he saw she was wearing a uniform different from both the British Military and Pip’s mercenaries.

He bowed slightly and held his hand out. “William Joseph Blazkowicz. Pleasure to meet ya, I’m assuming your Ms. Victoria?” She gave Pip a look for a moment before shaking his hand.

“Are you one of Pip’s men? I haven’t noticed you before. I hope he hasn’t said anything weird about me.” He shrugged.

“All he said is that you had large guns, and judging from that cannon in your hand I can say he was right.” He missed the glare she shot Pip, and the surrendering motion Pip made his hands towards her.

“He’s not a normal soldier that’s for sure” Pip told her, hopefully to get her to forget her anger at him. “I think it’s faster if he explains it to everyone.”

She nodded. “Ms. Integra sent me to track you down. I guess he can come as well.”

With that, the three of them made their way through the halls of the Palace, passing soldiers and mercenaries alike, tending to the wounded and readying for the next attack. By the time they arrived in the throne room, there were more explosions echoing from outside. As they walked into the room, he saw several people standing near the thrones. A woman with incredibly long blonde hair, a tall pale man, decked head to toe in red, and elderly butler man, along with the current queen of England.

“Um Master? I found Pip, and he found an uh?” She paused as her master turned around, his sunglasses not showing his eyes.

“William Joseph Blazkowicz, you dog food eating son of a bitch!” Her master’s voice had the same snark as always in it. To her surprise, the american next to her spoke next.

“Alucard the Motherfucking Vampire, figured you’d still be kicking after all this time.” His gaze turned to the elderly butler. His eyes widened. “Walter Dornez, you’re still alive?!”

Seras was beyond confused, this man knew both her master and Walter? Alucard was immediately in front of William.

“It’s been decades, and you don’t look a minute over 20.” Walter approached them as well. “Walter! Look! He’s 20 years older than you and looks like he could be Police Girl’s older brother!” Walter sighed as he looked William over.

“It has been too long William.” He gave the aged Walter a nod.

“Same to you Walter, ain’t the shittalking 14 year old you were during the war anymore.” The long haired woman approached them.

“I do hate to break up a reunion, but would either of you mind telling me who this is and why he’s acting like you’re all old drinking buddies?” She crossed her arms as she waited. Walter gave her a slight bow.

“My apologies Sir Integra, this is William Joseph Blazkowicz, formerly a soldier during the second World War, and a key operative in several operations to dismantle the Nazi warmachine. I believe you have already been briefed on the file from Castle Wolfenstein?” Integra rubbed her chin for a moment.

“So, this is the famous BJ Blazko Alucard would also yammer on about when I didn’t let him go on walks. That answers that part, but the other question is, why the hell he looks like he’s the same age as me when he’s 20 years older than Walter!” Alucard noticed something on the back of William’s neck.

When he got a good look at it, he burst into laughter. “You fucking dog you! You got old Sera to give you his brand?! Is that why he showed up awhile ago?!” His laughter rang out. Integra glared at him, her arms still crossed.

“Care to explain Alucard?” It took him a moment to stop laughing, and even then he did snort a few times before he fully calmed down.

“Basically, before me and Walter showed up to help him in Operation ‘Letting the Dogs out’” Walter gave a deep sigh. “BJ here was tasked with tracking down a secret Nazi developement lab. One that was overseen by Old Toothbrush Lips himself! He got captured, and that’s when me and Walter got sent in. Long story short, I’m ready to fuck up some Nazis, and when we show up, the entire place it filled with Nazi corpses, with BJ over here napping on the roof!” He turned back to William. “As for how, apparently, he got blessed by a being called The Seraphim. Think of him as God’s right hand man, angel, ball of light. Except The Seraphim is a lot more active than Mr High and Almighty. He even tried to smooth things out between me and Him way back in the day. Basically, he made old Willy here one of his own, with that little blessing on his neck able to kick anything evil’s ass. It also means, any demons he kills ain’t showing back up down below.” He raised an eyebrow. “I was wondering why Lucy was calling me. I figured he wanted his dogs back but I was too busy trying to catch a shark. Needed it for my museum.” He muttered that last part.

Integra sighed as she looked at William. “So, I take it you’re here to help us with our.”

“Demon Nazi problem?” He asked.

“Yes, that.” She turned back around facing the elderly woman on the throne before her. “I must apologize for the wait. We had our own issues back at the manor. Owls.” The Queen nodded.

“I thank you for coming at all Ms. Hellsing. In all my years, I never thought I would see the Reich return, even less so in the form it is now.” Alucard, Walter, and William approached the Queen. Alucard actualling kneeling down before her, Walter bowing, while William did his best to kneel.

“Come now, none of that. The enemy is at our gates. This old woman doesn’t deserve such treatment from her defenders.” Alucard shook his head.

“Nonsense my dear, had they allowed me to, I would have ordered your very own weapon.” The Queen chuckled.

“Oh my dear Alucard, even after so long, you’re still quite the charmer.” She turned towards William. “The last time we met face to face Mr. Blazkowicz, was before you made for Castle Itter. How long it has been.”

“Far too long Elizabeth, I had meant to invite you to the wedding, but Anya wanted a quiet wedding.”

“I trust she, and you, have been well?”

“About as well as people who passed away in their sleep can be. And don’t you worry. They ain’t getting anywhere near ya, not on my watch.” Finally she turned to Walter.

“Mr. Dornez, I trust you’ll have this recorded for me once this has blown over?” He gave her a polite nod.

“Of course my Lady.”

“Good, now Ms. Hellsing?” Integra bowed as well. “I trust that you and your’s will ensure the safety of the homefront from these barbaric invaders?” Integra gave her a determined nod. “Very well, I leave the rest to you. But I do not intend to leave the throne in our country’s time of need.” They stood tall again, William walking over to Pip.

“Hey, you wouldn’t happen to have any other guns laying around would ya? Been using these, and it doesn’t feel right using Nazi guns.” Pip looked the guns over, before grabbing from his hands, and tossing them aside, he walked over to a munitions box and pulled out two AK-47s.

“They will serve you better.” He heard someone talking through his walkie talkie, leaning down for a moment, while William looked his guns over. Just as everyone was doing their own things, one of the mercenaries barreled into the room.

“We’ve got incoming!” He was thrown from his feet as the entire Palace shook from the force of the bombardment. Pip quickly helped his man to his feet.

“How many are there?” Another blast rocked the Palace as he asked.

“It’s those fucking blimps! Two of them are just firing at us, while another two landed and are dropping more reinforcements. The last one is just watching us!” Another blast echoed in the Palace, followed by the screams of men.

“Seras, get to the roof and take down the one’s bombing us. Walter, keep the immediate perimeter around the throne room secured. Alucard” She saw the toothy grin he had. “Have fun.” She turned to William next.

“No need to bother Ma’am, I’m gonna be showing these Nazi bastards how a Blazkowicz rolls.” With that he was the first to leave the throne room, followed quickly by Seras, and then Alucard as he giggled manically to himself. Walter was the last to leave, asking something of Integra.

“Sir Integra, might I ask, what do you intend to do?” As her answer, she pulled out her sword.

“Mr. Bernadotte and I will be defending the Queen from those that seek to harm her. I believe you have your task Walter.” He was surprised by her statement but gave a small smile and nodded.

“Of course Sir Integra.” As he made for the door, he tightened his gloves, razor wire flitting about the air around him.

They swarmed the Palace grounds and halls, their armor strong and nigh indestructible when fought against with traditional firearms. Yet, the Spear of Destiny is far from traditional, easily piercing through their vanguard, leaving them staggered and opened to gunfire from the defending soldiers and mercenaries. He leapt passed the defensive barricades, running into the fray directly, what few demons could fire upon him, missing every shot. Yet, his aim was still true, each round fired tore into their numbers. Limbs flew free from bodies, his spear rending through their more armored forces. Echoing above the gunfire and destruction he could hear the telltale sound of Alucard’s pistols singing. He’d need to ask if he could borrow one of those things.

Pip’s men fought hard, though the Nazis outnumbered them and had the armor, they lacked the will to persevere. Whilst other halls and their defenders fell, the halls that William charged into the fray in stood strong, the invaders buckling beneath the force of a Slayer and of men and women who wanted to live. As he fought his way into a courtyard, he saw the zeppelins raining death down upon them. Just as they began their next volley, one of the ships was pummeled with AA fire. Looking at the rooftop above him, he saw Seras Victoria, wielding what he had to guess were two AA guns by herself. Well, she did call Alucard master, so it was safe to assume that she was a vampire as well, or that she was into the same weird shit Alucard was.

The AA fire tore the zeppelin apart, it burned and exploded, as it fell from the sky, directly onto one of the landed zeppelin. The two exploded in a flurry of fire and shrapnel. Remind him not to piss her off. Still, despite the battle turning out of their favor, the demon Nazis fought on regardless. They charged and charged, and were cut down again and again, yet they kept at it. Even as Seras turned her gunfire towards the other zeppelin.

He kept fighting as well, dodging beneath mechs and plunging his spear through them. Using it to blast holes through the ever approaching hordes of demons. As the other zeppelin fell burning from the sky directly onto the other landed zeppelin, all that was left of their airsupport was the single zeppelin not doing anything. He heard the heaving of metal, followed by two loud bangs, two lone objects flew from Seras’ guns directly into the final zeppelin. Both exploded on contact, the flames from the impact began to consume the airship, before something dropped from beneath it. A large hulking mass of iron and steel and Nazi tech.

“Guten Morgen! My dear defenders of Buckingham Palace. I trust mein men have been treating you well?” It couldn’t be, he knew that voice. From the operation Alucard always insisted on being called ‘Kraut Control’.

He could even hear Alucard’s laughter echoing through the palace.

“I see zat zere have been some new players in our little game. If it isn’t a little blast from ze past! William Joseph Blazkowicz! I remember you very vell, along vith Hellsing’s resident vampire, Alucard! Did you finally kick the bucket? Or has Alucard turned you into a vampire as vell?”

“Sorry to say, Herr Major, but even Death can’t keep me from kicking your ass again!” He could hear The Major’s laughter come from the Colossus.

“My dear schweinehund headed american. It vould seem zat Death has made you blind. I shall inform you of vhat stands before you now.” The Colossus shifted, beginning to approach the Palace. “Zis, is ze finest machinery built by ze greatest minds zat Hell could offer. Zere is nothing you could wield against me, bearing the mark of ze Slayer or not, zat would pierce it.”

He smirked. “Seems you’re the one that needs their eyes checked. Cuz I ain’t packing just guns.” He took out his spear, holy energy crackling through it. “Never got a spear as a gift before, but The Seraphim certainly knows how to make a man feel special!” A bolt of energy lanced through the spear, going straight through the chest of the Colossus.

“Scheisse!” The Major aimed one of the mech’s arms at him, firing a volley of rockets directly at him, as the other arm fired a barrage of lead. He dodged the explosions, and gunfire, firing lance after lance of energy into the Colossus. Burning holes clean through it. Still it advanced, closer and closer, even as smoke billowed throughout its hulking form. Just as it got in front of the palace, it began to falter. Explosions rocked the entirety of it. He could hear The Major’s voice listing off as many swears as he could before the head of the Colossus exploded, launching a flaming pod directly into the Palace, right into the throne room.

“Shit!” He ran off as the Colossus collapsed to the ground. He had to fight his way back into the Palace as more Nazis had filled the halls, forcing the defenders back.

Pip was the first to open fire on the pod before him, Integra firing at it as well with her pistol. Their gunfire did nothing to it as it opened, revealing the demonic form of The Major. His legs were mechanical spider like legs, with his form growing as he emerged from it.

“Ah Fraulein.” His one normal eye stared at Integra, before drifting to the Queen. “I see, zat it falls to me to ensure the success of our new Reich.” He raised his right arm, also mechanical, looking more like a thruster than an arm. As he aimed it at them, it was tangled up in razor wire, along with the rest of his body. The sharpened wire dug into his corrupted flesh, distracting him from firing. Walter flipped over The Major, landing in front of Integra and Pip.

“And here I thought you were ugly before you died.” He tightened the wire, blood soaking through the wounds.

“Ah Walter! So glad to see you could make it. Sorry to say, but you vill find zat no longer vorks on me” As he said this the wire that Walter held, went slack, as electricity coursed through his body, melting the wire.

“Mein body has been enhanced beyond even zat of Alucard.” As he raised his gun again, several rounds nearly blew the arm off.

“Did someone call?” There stood Alucard, a smirk seemingly permanently etched onto his face. “Honestly, this is a lot of fuss, if you wanted me to kill you again, you could’ve just called.”

The Major turned to address Alucard. “Believe me, ve did call. You just never answered.”

Alucard shrugged. “Yeah well, I was busy. And Lucy still never paid me back for all the work I did for him. Honestly, you ask for anything from the guy and he gets all huffy.”

“You still haven’t returned his dogs.”

“THEY'RE MINE NOW!” He opened fire, his bullets tearing through the Major, chucks of demonic Nazi flesh went flying, yet still the Major stood.

“Vell, unfortunately, as I already said before, mein body is immortal, unkillable, even by ze likes of you Alucard.”

“Oh really?” Alucard’s voice dropped low, as his eyebrow raised.

“Indeed! Herr Doctor, and Mr. Baxter vere quite effective in zeir creation of zis body. Vith it, I shall lead us into a glorious new age!” He heard Alucard snickering to himself. “Vhat’s so funny?”

“That you haven’t noticed BJ’s been looking at you through the hole you put in the ceiling.” He pointed upwards, The Major’s gaze following him, only to see William a moment too late, as the Spear of Destiny was lodged directly into his face.

The Major’s body flailed wildly as he buried the spear deeper into his face, this went on for a few minutes until the Major’s body finally stopped moving, falling into a heap on the floor. William got off the Major’s corpse and pried the spear free.

“He even gave you the Spear of fucking Destiny. Honestly he never gave me any cool presents.” Alucard huffed as he walked over. Seras jumped down the hole in the roof.

“Did we win?” She looked over at Pip who shrugged.

William knew he wasn’t done. If The Major was still alive, then he knew that the others were out and about as well. He’d scour the world over to put them down, if Lucifer couldn’t punish them right, then he’d do it himself, again. William Joseph Blazkowicz was back, and every Nazi had better start counting the hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As strange as having, of all things, Hellsing in a story about Doomguy vs Hazbin Hell is, this was really fun to write. It adds a certain life to this Earth, and that Doomguy isn't the only one fighting again demons effectively. Though, this is considered separate from the primary story, if you want to. Just ignore these chapters if they aren't your thing. These will replace the Intermission chapters.


	15. Flesh and Metal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't no April Fools from me. April Fools should stay out of people's works cuz it has no place for them, especially with how things are right now. Enjoy

Despite some demons who thought that they’d be the ones to take him out this time, the remainder of his drive to Houston was uneventful. He did fiddle about with his new wrist blade, managing to break his window doing so but he did need a breeze. As he drove he passed endless amounts of burning homes, ruined lives, and mauled corpses. The drive, which normally he would take to calm his nerves, only fueled the pyre of his fury. For every last corpse and ruined life he’d see, he’d take a pound out of Alastor’s hide. He had to find him first, and the only way to find him was to make sure Samuel Hayden survived long enough to find him. Over the horizon, Houston came into view, looking no better than Phoenix.

He also saw the facility Hayden was in, along with the distant flashes of gunfire and explosions rocking the facility. He was close, he just needed to get there. He’d have to cut through the city, which would delay him, but not as much as getting his truck stuck in a ditch would. He’d made surprisingly good time from Paradise to Houston, Pentious really was as skilled as he bragged about. As he jammed the gas pedal down even harder, he made his way into the city.

Much to his surprise the city was abandoned, not a single demon in sight, or even in the shadows, which did not bode well. As he made his way carefully through the ruined city, Hayden came over his comms, sounding a lot more stressed than before. “I trust you are within the city limits!” An explosion was heard in the background. “I fear we are running out of time, an Overlord is inside the facility, it isn’t an Overlord I have seen before, but it is tearing through any resistance we can put up. The facility is swarmed with demons from around the state. They’ve likely learned that I have been aiding you. You have to get here quickly, I will do what I can to slow it down, but short of self destructing the facility my options are limited. I’ll grant you full access to the facility. Get here and stop this thing before it finds the-” He was cut off as another explosion cut off communications. As he threw caution to the wind and floored it, a notification filled his view.

**_CLASSIFICATION LEVEL: OMEGA GRANTED_ **

That made things easier, but he still had to get there, and fast. Not long after, he managed to get through the city, finding himself on a straightaway road towards the facility. His truck plowed through the countless military and UAC vehicles abandoned on the road, stopping for nothing. He came into range of the facility, finding droves of demons in battle with some wounded soldiers. They were outnumbered, nearly a hundred to one. While they were outnumbered, he’d make sure they weren’t outgunned. He gunned it straight through the largest amount of demons he could get lined up. Their corrupted bodies scattered and flew as he plowed through them like a pile of fresh snow.

He turned his wheel sharply to the left, letting his truck drift, reducing more demons to mere corpses and red stains on his truck. Taking advantage of the window he’d broken, he aimed his HAR out and opened fire. The flurry of rounds from his HAR and him using his truck as a battering ram, it broke the chokehold the demons had on the soldiers. He floored it again, charging straight through another line of demons, before pinning a large one with the front of his truck against an overturned tank. The demon flailed about trying to get the truck off of it, before it was silenced as its upper body was blown apart by his Super Shotgun. He loaded another two shells into as he stared down the demons now gawking at him.

One actually had the bright idea of charging him, only to be impaled upon his new wrist blade. It didn’t kill it, but he made it wish it did as he kept it dangling in the air, as he used it as a shield against the demons who began to open fire on him. The demon meat shield screamed as round after round blew chunks out of its body. While he returned fire with his Super Shotgun, each volley of buckshot he sent at them, dropped three or more demons at a time. It didn’t take long for the demons to decide charging him was an incredibly bad idea, but by then he had taken out a good quarter of what remained from his hit and run.

He finally ended the meat shield demon’s misery as he split it in half and chucked the remainder at another demon before plunging his blade through its eye. Plasma Rifle at the ready, he rained blasts down upon the rapidly thinning horde of demons. As he did he saw three lights on the side of it begin to light up. Once they were filled, he dived behind an overturned car, letting them think he was recovering. As he popped back over the car, his Plasma Rifle aimed dead center on a group of fifteen or more demons, he flicked a switch on the side, and pulled the trigger. A pulse of heat so intense it may have burned his forearms was fired from the front of the rifle. Pentious wasn’t lying on how it would react to demons, the group that charged him was now nothing more than vapor in the air.

He could hear the screams of the other demons, leading to him jumping over the car, Plasma Rifle and now HAR in hand. He charged, rounds of lead and plasma flew, finding their targets. The demons had managed to shoot him several times as well, and the wounds burned as they sealed shut. Every scrap, wound, gash, and bullet hole sealed shut as he carved his way through them. To those that got too close, he took them apart with his wrist blade. For those that kept their distance, he riddled their bodies with holes and moved onto the next.

He tore what remained of the demons apart, leaving him surrounded by death. He turned his attention to the entrance of the facility, he booked it inside, leaving the soldiers to get out of there themselves. He didn’t bother to even acknowledge their calls, as he used his blade to carve a ditch through the neck of what looked like an ogre demon. He kicked the demon’s corpse away as he used his Super Shotgun to blow a hole in a bull demon’s stomach. He got his chainsaw out and charged the imp demons that were charging down the hall at him. He made short work of them, they tore at him as he tore through them. His wounds sealing shut into scars as he gored the hordes of hell.

As he finished with that group, he turned his attention to a larger room, firing a rocket, he removed a group of demons from play in an explosion of blood and guts. His explosive arrival alerted the others in the room to his presence. Ranging from the large to small, the demons charged him, running headlong to their deaths as he brought out his chaingun. It spun up and changed the largest demon in the room into a skeleton with chunks of meat hanging off of it. He turned it towards the droves of smaller demons, each round blowing bits and pieces off of them as he killed them.

Some got close enough to him to warrant them tasting his double barrel. The wall of buckshot it fired out blew countless holes through the horde. Another set of shells loaded, another wall of leaden death struck the demons. He opted to use the Super Shotgun on the remainder. Why make things more complicated when just reducing them to giblets worked so well?

Room by room, he carved a rift of death through the invading demons. He made his way into the largest room, finding what appeared to have been the portal to hell. Why it appeared to have been is because it wasn’t there anymore. Nothing but a hole of warped steel and hellish energy crackling amongst it. His comms opened up, but it was filled with static, he could hear coughing on the other end of it. He smacked the side of his helmet, hoping it would clear up the static.

The static did begin to clear, on the other end he could hear strained breathing. “I see you have entered the facility.” It was Hayden, and he sounded very much worse for wear. “I apologise I could not give you a proper tour” He broke into a coughing fit, a brutal one at that. “But I fear I am not long for this world. That Overlord managed to locate my location shortly after we last spoke. Most of my bones are broken, and one of my lungs has several of my ribs piercing it.” He coughed again, a splattering sound following after. “I have managed to hole myself away in one of the labs deeper in the facility. I intended to make use of one of the experimental processes we had in development. But I can’t” Again he coughed hard, followed once more by the splattering sound. “I can’t move my body anymore, I am losing blood too quickly and I will likely lose consciousness soon. But I cannot die just yet. I have to fix my mistake. You may have noticed that the portal is closed. The Overlord that came through stole the Argent Filter, and is using it for his own use. He’s likely scouring the remainder of the facility in search of something. Only I know the way to it. I have to ask you something. I will die, that fact is immutable now. But, I can still be of use to you. I’ll send you the location of the lab I’m hidden in. Please, I am begging you, help me fix my mistake.”

Hayden’s voice cut out again, as the path towards the lab he was in appeared. Hayden was still useful, though this mess was his doing, he had to help him track down Alastor. He checked the two shells in his shotgun and followed the path set before him.

Demons were between him and his next goal, they weren’t for long. He slashed, shot, gored, maimed, ripped and tore his way through whatever was in his way. His blade carved, his chainsaw cut, his Super Shotgun fired, his Plasma rifle obliterated, and he was unstopping, always moving, a force of nature, a man possessed. As he continued his mission of demonic death dealing, he arrived in front of a heavily armored door, sealed shut, even to him.

“Unfortunately” Hayden’s voice came over his comms again, far raspier than before. “Due to the emergency lock down I used on it, it won’t open, even to me. I had to keep them out. But you should be able to find another way in. There’s a maintenance vent to your right. It should fit you.” He looked between the door and the vent. He kept looking between them before pulling out the hilt that The Seraphim gave him. Gripping the hilt tightly, the blade of holy energy appeared. He shrugged and charged the door, plunging the blade into, and through it. Twisting it, he used it to carve a hole in the door for him to use to enter the room. He kicked the hole he had made, knocking the loose steel free, and letting him in.

As he walked into the room, he saw Hayden in person, looking near death, blood staining most of his body. “Or you could simply do that” He made his way over to the lethally injured doctor. “I can only imagine the things you’d do to me if I weren’t dying.” Hayden looked him straight in the eyes. “But we can focus on that later, for now.” He did his best to turn his head towards the device in the back of the room. “I’ll save explaining the function of it for later. But the long and short of it is that it will remove my consciousness from my brain and digitize it, allowing for it to exist in a different, more durable body.” He heaved Hayden from his chair, carefully dragging his body towards the device. “Unfortunately, we never finished that body, but I suppose it would just as well with your armor. I’ll explain the process through its completion. I leave the rest to you.”

He placed Hayden inside the chamber, latching him carefully into the various braces the chair had. Once Hayden was secured, he began to speak again. “Once you’ve left the chamber, on the console in the neighboring room, you’ll find the button to begin the process, it is fortunately for both of us, automated. Once the process is started, you may want to take cover, the surge of power may overload the console and cause it to explode. Once the process is done, return into the chamber and access the back of the chair, that is where I will be stored, from there, simply slot me into the armor and I should have full access to the full functions of the suit.” He left for the next room, hopping Hayden wouldn’t die before the process was even started. 

Now, Hayden did say it was just a button, but he had no idea what that button looked like. As he fiddled about the room trying to find it, it seems Hayden could tell he was having issues. “Center console, it has the UAC logo on it, bright blue. Might’ve been the only good thing Pierce did before I fired her.” Sure enough, there it was, exactly where he said it was. Not wanting to waste more time, he slammed his fist against it. Immediately several protective barriers lowered, keeping him from seeing what went on in the chamber. Yet, as Hayden had said, the consoles across the room began to spark, some exploding as light began to bleed through the barriers on the windows. He shielded his eyes from the brightness as they grew even brighter.

With a jolt, every console in the room exploded, not enough to throw him back, or even bother him, but they were bright. The light behind the barriers faded away quickly, and he didn’t hear Hayden at all. As he walked back into the chamber, he saw the now smoking charred corpse of Hayden, he’d have to hope this worked, otherwise tracking Alastor just got harder. He found the back of the chair like Hayden had said, but it seemed the power surge damaged it. Nothing just pulling the thing open couldn’t fix. There he saw a small USB like device plugged in. Taking it out, he looked it over. It was now or never, he slotted it into the armor.

It took a moment, as the words **_BEGINNING INSTALLATION_ ** filled his vision. He saw a bar appear and rapidly fill to full in moments. Several icons filled his vision next, none of them he knew anything about. As they vanished, several more more diagnostic looking icons appeared, followed by **_WELCOME, DR. HAYDEN_ **. After a few moments of silence, he finally heard something.

“That was far more painful than the original testing showed.” Hayden’s voice came in loud and clear. “But I suppose I should be grateful it worked as intended at all, given the circumstances.” In his vision appeared a path, along with some information. “Our next target will be the sub labs. There I believe we’ll find something to truly turn the tables in our favor. But we must find it before the Overlord does.” He followed the path Hayden laid out before him.

“I trussssst that power sssssssurge wassss intentional?” Pentious spoke up as he followed his way to wherever Hayden was leading him.

“It was a mere test, nothing more, but it has certainly changed things.” Hayden told Pentious as he carved a demon top to bottom like a turkey. “I believe there may be some interesting items in this facility for you, but wait for us to clear it out first.”

“Fine, do what you will, but I do expect you to at the very leasssst tell me what your planssss are once thissss issss done!” As Pentious finished, he found himself just outside a large elevator.

“Once you’ve entered this elevator, it will lead you down to the Biological Frequency Gun Division. Or BFG Division for short.” He entered the elevator, which immediately began to lower.

“The weapon the Overlord is likely searching for is the BFG 9000, a weapon we have been working on since the discovery of Argent. Simply put, this weapon’s design is meant and quite literally designated as a Weapon of Mass Destruction. Using Argent Energy, the blast it fires can release innumerable amounts of streams of energy, that upon contact with any living contact, will cause the blood and fatty tissue of the target to boil at such a rate, the body combusts after a few seconds, this has worked 100% of the time we’ve use it in testing. Unfortunately, due to the nature of Argent and the way it works. It has only been allowed for testing with our mechs as the shielding protects the user from the Argent streams. Your armor should protect you from that at least.” He wanted this gun, blowing demons up was always fun, but if he could clear a room in a single shot, it meant he could kill more demons in less time, which meant he had more time to kill demons.

By the time the elevator reached the bottom, he found himself surrounded by complex machinery. “Pay no mind to that, the BFG is in the room further down the way. Just across the warehouse.” Surprisingly, there were no demons down here. But he kept his guard up. As he walked through the barren warehouse, he saw the heavily sealed door across the room. “We usually held our tests of the BFG in this warehouse, plenty of room to test the distance of the streams it released.”

As he just was about to open the door, he was grabbed, a giant hand closing around his body, before it chucked him back across the warehouse. As he skidded to a stop, he looked to see what threw him and found this behemoth of a demon, its entire left arm looked like a high tech cannon, whilst its right arm looked like it had its very own wrist blade.

“The Overlord!” Hayden clarified who this demon was. Suddenly, the roof of the warehouse was torn away, debris falling down around them. Demons of various sizes and shapes looked down at them from above. He stared down the Overlord before him.

 **_“Surprised to see me?”_ ** The Overlord spoke, confusing him as he never knew any demons.

 **_“What? Don’t recognize me? You put me in a fucking bodycast a week or so ago! And you don’t even recognize me?!”_ ** The demon’s cannon arm whirred to life, flames spewing from the barrel. **_“You ruined my entire body over some useless fucking civvies and you don’t even remember my name?!”_ ** The Overlord chuckled. **_“Not that it matters anymore! I may have only just died, but I was really fucking strong when I wound up in Hell! One of the scientists they had down there worked my body over. I’m an Overlord now! They call me the Cyberdemon! I wanted to make you my first kill when I got back, but that Hayden was in my way first. Now I’m gonna show all of Hell why I’m un-fucking-stoppable! I’m going to rip your legs off and beat you with them!”_ ** He aimed his cannon at him. **_“But first, I’m gonna make you scream!”_ **

Lotus had just finished repairing the damage to the Hotel with Niffty, carrying her in his arms as they got back to the lobby. There they found that everyone Husk included was watching the TV. _“I trust I haven’t missed anything, have I?”_ Niffty jumped from his arms and was immediately next to Husk on the couch.

“You almost!” Angel said as he grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl Cherri held. “Some new jackass is gonna try and fight that Slayer Cherri kept going after.”

Cherri raised a fistful of popcorn up. “My money’s on Big Green! Ain’t nobody able to beat his ass! If he had even Alastor running with his dopey ass tail between his legs!” She stuffed the popcorn into her mouth as Lotus got comfortable leaning on the back of the couch.

 _“Feeling any better Charlie?”_ He asked, she didn’t seem like she was about to pass out anymore.

She gave a quick sigh, before looking back at the screen. “I can’t stop what’s happened, but I’m not going to give up. If The Seraphim wants to punish the ones that left Hell for Earth, then they weren’t deserving of what I had to offer anyway. And if Alastor comes back here.” She met his gaze, hardened and determined. “I’ll make sure he’ll regret every moment of it.”

Lotus smirked and began to laugh, before rubbing Charlie’s head. _“There she is! Knew you wouldn’t give up so easily. Now.”_ He took out a handful of dollar bills. _“Who wants to run some bets? I’ve got 50 on the Slayer!”_ Though Charlie would normally be against betting on someone’s life, she saw that Angel, Cherri, Husk, even Vaggie and Niffty were getting in on it. Though she didn’t want her people to die, that was everything she wanted to avoid, but if this was how they wanted to go, if this is how they wanted to live their afterlives. “25 on the Slayer!”

The two stared each other down, his glare matching the Cyberdemon’s out. He made the first move, Meat Hook firing, digging right into the Cyberdemon’s chest. As it pulled him in, the Cyberdemon pulled it out, aiming his cannon to where he was going to be. But he pulled the chain himself, managing to pull himself away from the superheated beam. He got close enough to unload both shells squarely into the Cyberdemon’s chest. Blood flew from the wound, yet still the Overlord stood. He dodged beneath the beast’s legs, firing another two shells right into it’s back, with the same effect.

“The Argent Filter, it’s located near his right shoulder, his right, your left. It is likely fueling his weaponry, acting as a boost to his cannon. Normally, removal of a filter would have to be careful, but given it’s housed inside his body. Destroying it while it's in there will be far better for our situation.” Hayden highlighted the Filter, showing it clearly against the mass of the Overlord. Taking his Rocket Launcher out, he locked on, dodging another swing from it before getting distance between them. Four rockets flew freely, blasting the Cyberdemon back. He took out his Chaingun and rained lead down. The rounds tore into the Overlord’s body as it staggered back to its feet, the holes in it leaking blood, but the flurry of bullets did little to prevent it from swinging its cannon wide and throwing slashes of flames at him.

It forced him to dodge, jumping over the first before ducking beneath the next. He avoided the last slash all together as he switched to his Railgun and HAR. Micro Missiles peppered the Overlord, blood leaking from its form, yet still it stood tall. The Cyberdemon roared at him, a flurry of missiles flying from its back, target markers appearing across the ground to show where they would land. “You are welcome” Hayden said as he continued to fire his own missiles at the demon.

The Overlord’s missiles struck the ground, missing him entirely, clearly enraging the Overlord. With another roar, flames shot from the Overlord’s legs, rocketing him towards him. As he charged him, he aimed his Railgun, fully charged, and fired. The Blast didn’t tear through the Overlord, but the force of it stopped its advance, along with bloodying its chest. The Overlord struggled to recover from the blow, but was unable to stop him from jumping off his cannon, chainsaw in hand, and using his wrist blade to climb up his torso to where the Argent Filter was housed.

With his chainsaw at the ready, he plunged its whirring blade right into the filter, blood and raw Argent Energy flew from the wound he was carving into the Overlord. The Cyberdemon flailed about wildly, as the chainsaw tore into it. When he finally yanked the chainsaw free from the wound, blood poured from it as sparks began to fly from it. He jumped from the Overlord, who managed to get back to its feet, just to aim its cannon at him again. Before it fired, the filter sparked and then exploded, taking a chunk from the Overlord’s shoulder and having the beam miss, and killing several demons who were watching the fight.

The light from the cannon dimmed as the energy from the Argent Filter no longer powering it. The Cyberdemon growled as it powered through the pain to stare him down again. **_“You fucking think that’ll stop me?! I’m invincible!”_ ** Another volley of rockets flew from its back, as it charged around, before stopping and firing a flurry of missiles from his cannon. He kept himself moving, avoiding the marks from the rockets and the missiles as he fired another Railgun blast, taking a rather sizable chunk from the Overlord.

Suddenly, the Overlord leapt at him, despite its size. He managed to dive out of the way, watching as the Cyberdemon fired his cannon at the ground, releasing a pulse of flames from it. He took his rocket launcher back out, firing another round of rockets into the Overlord, the Cyberdemon’s wounds worsening. “Destroying those launchers on its back will likely damage it enough to bring it down.”

He aimed his chaingun again, firing into the Overlord, wearing even more holes into the demon. Again the Cyberdemon fired a flurry of rockets and missiles, forcing him to switch to his Plasma Rifle and Super Shotgun. As the demon readied another shot from its cannon, he launched his Meat Hook at it, managing to snag its arm as it flailed back, pulling him away from the shot, He unloaded two shells from his Super Shotgun and a flurry of plasma rounds in the demon’s offhand. Chunks of flesh flying and blood vaporizing on contact. Still the Cyberdemon swung at him, only for him to dig into its arm with his blade, loading two more shells into the Super Shotgun and firing point blank.

The force of the shot had the Cyberdemon recoil, and stagger to its knees. He took this chance to climb onto the demon’s back, finding the launchers he was shooting at him with. Using both his chainsaw and blade, he tore the launchers open, and he fired a volley of plasma into each hole. As the Cyberdemon got back to its feet, it turned back to aim at him again, only for it to pause for a moment as smoke billowed from its back. Before several large explosions rocked the Overlord, as the plasma finally had reached the rockets it was firing explode inside of it. The sheer power of the blasts, seemed to kill the Overlord on its feet, as it staggered for a bit before falling over.

He opted to get back and find that BFG, but just as he was walking back, he just narrowly dodged another blast from the Cyberdemon. Even Hayden was surprised it was still kicking. “Even after such punishment.” He turned to see the now incredibly maimed and bloodied Cyberdemon, consumed in flames. “Hellfire, it’s consumed its body, shooting him while he’s covered in it is pointless. Hellfire makes demons invulnerable to harm. Yet, no Overlord is allowed to possess it.”

 **_“Surprised?! Honestly was surprised when the man in charge came and gave me this shit! But, who am I to complain, I’m not the one about to be burnt to a crisp!”_ ** It fired again, with him dodging out of the way. Hayden focused on his gun, finding it the source of the Hellfire.

“If you manage to disable its gun, the flames should subside. You’ll have to strike while they’re out, aim for the cannon, shooting it should worsen the damage to it, and force it to stop working” He whipped out his chaingun, dodging the several blasts the Overlord fired at him. Between the lull of the blasts, the chaingun whirred to life, firing what must have been hundreds of rounds into the cannon. Flames sputtered from the end of it, before dying entirely. The moment the Cyberdemon tried to restart the cannon, he closed the distance, chainsaw at the ready. It swung at him with the disabled cannon. His chainsaw struck the cannon, digging into it, flames sputtering through the hole his chainsaw carved into it.

He pushed it back, freeing his chainsaw from it, along with opening the Overlord up. He jumped off the cannon, before plunging the chainsaw directly into the Cyberdemon’s chest. Blood soaked his helmet and body, as he slowly dragged the chainsaw through the Overlord’s torso. He could hear the pained howls and roars coming from it, but it didn’t stop him. He’d stop when he had killed the bastard. By the time his feet touched the ground again, he had sawed the Overlord’s chest top to bottom. With a forceful kick, he pulled his chainsaw free, and knocked the Cyberdemon’s corpse over.

He walked away back towards the door to the BFG when Hayden spoke “It’s still alive, trying to crawl away” And sure enough, he turns back to see the formerly towering Overlord, trying to crawl away, in pain and humiliation. He cracked his knuckles and charged the retreating Overlord, jumping over its ruined back and landing in front of it. He turned on his heel and buried a brutal right hook into its jaw, following it with a left hook and gouging its jaw enough to leave it hanging by a thread. He grabbed it by both of its horns and slammed its face into his knee, having it reel back in pain. As it lowered its face in front of him again, it was met with the barrels of his Super Shotgun staring it down. With the pull of a trigger, the Overlord’s head was scattered into lumps of meat, shards of bone, and stains of blood and brain matter.

As the Overlord’s corpse finally gave up the ghost and collapsed onto its back for the final time, the demons watching him fled in terror as he walked over to where the BFG was housed, he was getting his mitts on this gun and wasn’t going to be stopped again.

Vaggie and Niffty cheered as they gathered their winnings from the others. Husk not even bothering to look miffed he lost 100 bucks. Lotus lost the most out of all of them, but he wasn’t bothered. This new Slayer The Seraphim had chosen, and the return of other Slayers of the past, it seemed be causing quite the stir. But he knew Lucifer, he wouldn't admit defeat even of Heaven reversed the invasion and laid siege to Hell itself. He still wasn't sure how far this new Slayer would go, but he had to devise a way to sway the odds back into his favor. He had to protect his niece and her friends, but fighting the Slayer was almost certainly suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited down the last paragraph or so. I had wrote that while tired and when I woke up rested felt that having so many others joining the fight took away from how Doomguy kicking so much demon ass himself was something unparalleled. Don't write while tired kids


	16. Fight Like Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did edit down the ending of chapter 15, just so people know

He managed to pry the damaged door open, entering the room the Cyberdemon tried to keep him from. “Welcome to the BFG Labs.” Hayden said as he walked into the hall, a series of rooms were connected by the hall. Before him was a large center room. “The weapon is just inside that room, the other rooms only hold things that would interest Pentious.” He walked over to the door that stood before him and his new gun. It was broken, likely due to the fighting, or any number of things that have happened recently that would damage it. No beating around the bush, he took out his sword hilt, before doing to the door what he did to the one Hayden hid in. 

As he entered the room, he saw it, the holy grail of fire power, the Big Fucking Gun 9000. He knew Hayden wouldn’t like it being referred to as that, but with an anagram like BFG there was no way he couldn’t call it that. He grabbed it from the pedestal it was kept, looking it over. Argent energy glowing intensely from within it. “Something you should probably know, prior to the invasion, recharging the BFG would take several days naturally, requiring use of Argent cells to recharge it. But now that demons roam free, those killed by it will likely aid in recharging it. I would say it would only take a few minutes for it to recharge a shot from ambient Argent alone.” As he heaved the BFG into both his arms, he pulled it almost into a hug. “If you are done, I believe it best we inform Pentious that he may begin his scavenging.”

“No need to inform me, lessssst you forget, I am alssssso on thisssss line. Wasssss jussssst enjoying my entertainment with sssssssome dinner.” He walked back out of the BFG Division, looking up to find Pentious’s ship overhead. A rope lowered, letting him climb out of the hole in the ground. Pentious met him on the ground, eyeing the BFG in his hands. “Hayden, I trusssssst you’ll be willing to help me find anything ussssseful?”

“Of course, but I should warn you that you may want to hurry, a large Argent energy signature just appeared and is rapidly closing in on our position.” Pentious turned his gaze to see him cracking his knuckles, his grip on the BFG tightening.

“I’m not one to dilly dally, but I don’t believe we have much to fear from them. If they want to throw themssssselvessss to their deathsssss, let them.” He turned his head and snapped his fingers, his seemingly endless amount of Eggboiz following after him into the hole in the ground.

“I’ll assist Pentious in locating anything that will be useful to our cause. You deal with them as you will.” He didn’t need to be told twice. He charged forward to meet them. He saw them, thousands, if not hundred of thousands of demons, charging their way towards his location. They would die, possibly worse deaths than any before them. He braced himself, pressing the trigger down on the BFG, Argent Energy stirred, beginning to burn as it arched throughout the workings of the BFG, before firing out a ball of pure, volatile Argent energy. As the ball flew, it did nothing to the approaching horde.

Until it did, as the first demon got within range, streams of Argent flew from the orb, striking the demon, and as soon as it did, the demon was vaporized. It continued its flight, reducing dozens and dozens and dozens more demons into naught but vaporized blood. It only stopped as it struck a demon that was likely the same size of the Cyberdemon, the explosion from it echoed out, demons nowhere near the impact exploded as Argent energy dispersed into the air. The demon it struck’s entire torso was ruined. As soon as the first shot was done, the next was ready. Behind his helmet, his grin turned cruel, as he fired the next ball, and then another to follow it.

As the BFG balls made short work of the first wave, but there were still many, many more. He put the BFG away, he wanted to get up close and personal. Making sure his blade was at the ready, he took out his Super Shotgun, loading two more shells, before slamming it shut. Behind his helmet, his gaze hardened at the still approaching swarm. His hands were stained in blood, but the only blood he couldn’t wash them free of was the blood of the one who was stolen from him. His teeth clenched tightly, threatening to break under the force. These weren’t people anymore, no person was capable of such wanton destruction. What did that make him then? It didn’t matter to him anymore, whether or not he was even to be considered human in his own eyes. What mattered was that they all would suffer for what they’ve done.

He charged them, a monster running headlong into the hordes of Hell, an uneven fight, one they had little chance of winning. As he clashed against the horde, his shotgun rang loud, buckshot tearing through them. His blade swung, splitting and severing whatever it struck. Each shell he fired, ate through the hordes numbers, yet while they were legion, he was stronger, faster, more brutal. He went from his Super Shotgun to his chainsaw, showing them even more destruction as it tore through them like they were tissue paper.

He swung wildly, and with a purpose. Regardless of where he swung, he struck a demon and cleaved it in half. He plunged, carved, cleaved, sawed, and cut, his way through the demons, still they came. A Railgun blast fired free, the ruined carcasses of demons littered its path as it reduced another behemoth demon to an oversized corpse. He kept hammering them with Railgun blasts, as he stabbed and slashed with his blade. He was not stopping, he’d kill and kill and kill. As he stabbed the eye from another demon out, he switched to his Chaingun, slamming it down and immediately spinning it up.

He turned sharply, the hail of rounds leaving the barrels dropped demons as he spun himself around. He only stopped to pull out his Super Shotgun and maul more demons with it. He was in the thick of the horde now, surrounded on all sides, by those who wanted his head, but he wasn’t done. He stabbed his blade into the back of one of the towering demons, climbing his way to the top. Once there, he took out his BFG again, and fired over the horde. The streams parted the proverbial sea of demons, only burning meat and flesh remained of those destroyed by it. He continued to fire the BFG, it charged immediately after each shot, feasting and gorging itself upon the Argent energy of these damned souls.

Each BFG ball killed hundreds, if not thousands of demons. He wasn’t sure when it had killed the demon he was standing on, but he continued to fire it, even one handing it as he took out his Railgun. He rained Argent and plasmatic death upon them. A fog of blood began to form as a result of his assault. It blinded him, but he fought on still, Argent and plasma flew blindly, tearing through the surrounding horde. His blood ran hot, boiling inside of him, it overwhelmed him, his vision turned to red as blood soaked his eyes. He leapt into the horde with only his fists, and with each blow from them, demons were blown apart. The force of his fists surpassing that of the BFG, he tore demons apart with his bare hands. He didn’t even spare a glance at any demon he murdered, it was just one after another.

Demons that towered above him fell at his feet as he punched their legs out from beneath them, before he bashed their skulls in with his fists. Blood soaked the ground, corpses littered the field, gore covered him, and he wasn’t done. Before he could tear more apart, shards of steel flew at him. He let them dig into his arms, pulling them out to gouge a trench into another demon’s neck. He turned to see a familiar Overlord, Sandy. He wasted no time, there would be no talk, no ceremony, just death. Sandy launched himself at him, attempting to impale him with his spear, he dodged around it and grabbed Sandy’s arm. He flung the Overlord over his shoulder, and slammed him to the ground. He stomped his foot down, crushing his nose beneath his foot.

Sandy scrambled back up, his face a mess of blood. He tried to throw more shards at him, but only got a brutal blow across the jaw, followed by a fist digging into his chest, and ripping out one of his ribs. He turned it around and stabbed it right into Sandy’s eye. He kept his grip on the Overlord as he flailed back in agony, ripping his fist from his chest, and grabbing at his neck. Instead of strangling the Overlord, his fingers dug into the flesh of his neck, drawing blood. Using his right hand, he ripped the demon’s throat out. As Sandy drowned in his own blood, he grabbed even further into the Overlord’s now exposed spine. Climbing onto his shoulders, he pulled at the Overlord’s spine, ripping his spine, and head off.

As the Overlord collapsed into a heap, he used his severed head and spine to beat another three demons to death. The demons began to flee in absolute terror of him. He wouldn’t let them flee, he whipped out the BFG firing several BFG balls to follow the fleeing horde. The horde still fled as many of their number were vaporized en masse. There he stood, surrounded by a field of carnage and gore, with the spine and head of an Overlord in his hand. The blood stopped blinding his eyes, leaving his breathing strain and hard.

“I would ask if you had gotten that out of your system, but I know better. Save that anger, we still have much to do.” Hayden said as Pentious slithered over, doing his best to avoid the gore.

“I’ve gotten what I need, with Hayden’ssssss help. I may be able to create ssssssomething that sssssshould be able to sssssstrike even Alassssstor down. Now come, Hayden helped me inssssstall a meanssssss to locate him” He followed Pentious slowly into the ship, noticing Pentious eyeing the head of Sandy he still carried. He tossed it over to some Eggboiz to play with. Pentious pressed some buttons on the control console and a screen appeared. Showing a map of the US with a strong Argent signature in Louisiana. Zooming in on it showed it was around New Orleans. Further information showed that it belonged to their target.

“How fitting.” Hayden mused, as more information appeared on Alastor. “He’s setting up a homecoming. He once lived in New Orleans during the early 1900s. We have done much research upon the Overlords of Hell. He was likely the worst of them while he was alive.” Pentious actually seemed interested in learning more on Alastor. “He was once a radio talk show host, as you’ve probably already surmised. Beyond that, he was responsible for nearly 250 murders. He was also known as the Axeman of New Orleans for a time while he was starting. A great number of his victims he consumed, often using the animals within the bayou near New Orleans to dispose of what he didn’t eat. He led quite a life. It wasn’t until sometime in the 1930s that he suffered for his actions. Several locals, including many of the police, led a manhunt to track him down, after his crimes were brought to light. He had nearly lost them in the bayou, knowing it far better than any other. Unfortunately, he couldn’t outrun the hounds they had tracking him. I must admit I found enjoyment upon learning that they had given a taste of his own medicine. They let the hounds tear him apart, all the while he was still alive, and fed what was left to the same animals he fed his victims to. All that was left of him was his skull, which they buried nearby. While we were building the facility near the city, we found it. I kept it as a paper weight in my office. He’s likely not far from the hell portal. Our only issue is getting there before he can flee again.”

Pentious pulled up several more screens, trying to run some options. Something caught his eye, having pushed Pentious aside and pressed the icon showing a large cannon. It showed what looked like a high tech missile cannon. “Do you mind?!” He saw what he was looking at. “That’sssss jussssst my minion launcher. I intended it to make my minionsssss more usssseful by sssstrapping bombs to them and firing them at people who annoy me. But I never get to use it.” He pressed a button that had the ship lurch as a hatch opened on the top of the ship, he began to make his way there. It took Pentious a moment to realize what he was planning. “He can’t be ssssserious.”

“Pentious, you know as well as I that if it even has the slightest chance to work he will try it. Though we may want to make sure he doesn’t launch himself into the ocean.” Quickly, Pentious slithered after him, finding him trying to get the loading chamber open.

“Assssss inssssane assss thisssss idea isssss, ssssstopping you will not work. Sssssso at the very leasssst, let ussss make ssssssure you don’t get blasted into the wrong direction.” He stepped away from the cannon, watching as Pentious began to press several buttons on the console near the cannon, the cannon began to change its angle, before it halted and the loading chamber opened. “I can’t promisssse you’ll sssssurvive thissss.” He paused. “Who am I kidding, you probably will. Try not to hit a bird or sssssomething. You’ll only get one ssssshot, and will take me time to follow you.” He stepped into the cannon, clearly not meant for someone his size, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him.

“This is your best shot for stopping Alastor, letting him escape again might mean we’re unable to find him again. I know I don’t need to tell you this but” The cannon’s chamber closed shut. “Kill him.”

The cannon fired, and through the air he flew like a bullet. He couldn’t really tell where he was, or where he was going. For all he knew Pentious had just shot him into the ocean. Yet he flew like a star across the sky, until he wasn’t. He descended quickly, before smashing directly through a steel covered wall. His body bounced like a stone across a still pond as he skidded to a stop. He got himself to his feet, looking back at the trench he’d dug into the steel flooring with his body. He turned his attention to the numerous demons that stopped what they were doing to stare at him. Not bothering to wait, he fired a BFG ball and walked through the facility, trying to track down the hell portal.

He went through the numerous halls of the facility in search of the portal, countless demons tried to stop him, and countless demons died. He worked his way through the facility, failing to find what he looked for. Until he saw a detailed map of the facility, which showed a large source of Argent near the center of it. Super Shotgun at the ready, he made his way towards the center.

There, as he walked towards the hellish glowing portal, stood the tall figure he had been chasing, the cause of his agony, Alastor. Alastor looked over his shoulder at his approach, a sickening grin crossed his face, before he turned to face him fully. He wouldn’t fail, not again, never again, he would end this here and now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patriarch chapters will be continued infrequently once the primary plot is over, covering more of BJ's adventures. I intend to finish the main plot before diverging off into any of the side plots.


	17. Hell To Pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wanting a recommendation for a theme to play during this chapter. Final Sin from Doom Eternal fits in my eyes.

He stared down the Radio Demon, who met his glare. _“My good man, I must admit, this has turned into quite the spectacle! When we first met in that church, never would I have thought that I’d meet someone as unbelievably violent as you! You’ve let nothing stop you, not demons, not Overlords, nor your all consuming grief! I have to wonder, even now what triggered such a transformation!”_ Alastor’s eyes followed him as he paced back and forth. _“Before, you were determined, far more than any human I have ever met. But, now? You’d fit coming straight from Wrath itself! And all that anger directed at little ol’ me! What could I have done?”_ He placed his hand to his chin, his eyes wandering about the room as he thought.

 _“Was it the house? Was that your home? I never struck you as a material man.”_ He saw his glare grow even harder. _“No, no that’s not it.”_ He closed his eyes as he racked his brain for an answer. His eyes shot open. _“It was the rabbit, wasn’t it!”_ His glare turned lethal as the hold he had on his shotgun tightened, nearly shattering the grip.

 _“It was! That’s why you’ve been so single minded in tracking me!”_ Alastor actually looked bashful for a moment. _“Had I known that, off all things, a rabbit would’ve set you off like this. I probably wouldn’t have done it! I do enjoy a good time, but this game has gone on long enough, and my audience, and I, have grown tired of it.”_ He held out a hand towards him, wreathed in a green glow. _“What say you, metaphorically of course, we put aside this little disagreement. I have many talents my friend, returning your rabbit to you should be child’s play!”_ He saw his gaze drift towards his hand.

Ever so slowly, he approached, standing before the Radio Demon. He glared long and hard into Alastor’s eyes, and to the Overlord’s credit, he didn’t flinch, or show an inch of fear. He took the Overlord’s hand in his own, and the green energy faded away into nothing. It took Alastor a moment to realize what had happened, it looked down at their interlocked hands, the deal hadn’t worked. It should’ve worked the moment he grabbed his hand, but it didn’t. Along with that, he couldn’t pull away from his handshake, his grip on his hand tightened, before it crushed the Overlord’s hand. Just before his offhanded fist was buried into the Radio Demon’s face, he saw the mark of the Slayer, shining brightly on the back of the hand he shook.

His fist, with the blade out, tore into Alastor’s face, tearing a trench out of his cheek, and nearly dropping him, if he hadn’t had a death grip on his arm. He pulled the demon back three times, each blow, cracking loudly and tearing chunks out of his chest with the blade. He reeled his head back, as he pulled Alastor towards him again, his helmet bashing against the Overlord’s face. Blood blinded his vision, but it did nothing to stop his assault. He grabbed the downed Overlord’s head, bludgeoning it with both fists. He dug his knee into Alastor’s face, sending the demon back. As he lunged for more, his legs were grabbed by shadow tendrils. They failed to fling him away, but did halt him as he pulled at them violently. Alastor managed to get to his feet as his gaze met the Slayer’s own.

 **“So that’s how you’ve done all this.”** Alastor’s voice was no longer jovial, all that was left was the voice of the demon he was. **“The Blessing of The Seraphim. How a human, especially one so violent, gained the blessing of someone as powerful as them I will never know. But, I suppose that doesn’t matter anymore now does it?”** The beating his face took slowly vanished as it healed, revealing the smile of a predator. **“I could run, and you could chase me to the ends of the Earth itself, but that doesn’t sound fitting. No”** His eyes changed for a moment to radio dials. **“After all you’ve done, you are deserving of much** **_, MUCH MORE”_ **

He tore free of the tendrils, lunging the Overlord, catching his microphone in his hands. Alastor was no longer playing, and he never was. He forced the microphone from his hands, before cracking it against the side of the Radio Demon’s head. He swung it faster and harder than any human has ever swung something. Each struck against the demon staggered him and forced him further and further back. Alastor tried to grab the microphone from him again, but he wouldn’t give it up. With unnatural strength he broke the microphone in half, before stabbing the jagged metal into Alastor’s stomach. The Radio Demon dropped the remains of his microphone, pulling out the metal rod in his gut. Only for him to be grappled by the Slayer. His arm snapped at the elbow, before he was stabbed three more times in the gut with his blade.Another brutal punch to his face sent him flying back towards the hell portal.

 **“I hope you’re ready for the BIG TIME!”** The Argent energy around the portal sparked wildly, raging out of control as it lifted Alastor into the air, and towards the portal.

“Don’t let him escape!” Hayden’s voice cut through the white noise of the Argent. He charged the Overlord, only for the Argent to react, releasing an overwhelmingly powerful blast of Argent energy. The facility warped and was blown apart around him, as the portal exploded.

The blinding light of Argent faded away, letting him see the destruction around him. In front of him, the hell portal had dug itself into the ground at the bottom of the crater the blast had created. It was far larger than it was before. He looked around, unable to find Alastor. As he looked around the surroundings of the crater, he heard an unearthly roar tear through the air, followed by what sounded like hellish radio static. From the portal, two arms, the size likely the same as skyscrapers emerged from the portal below him. Attached to the arms, emerged the Radio Demon’s true form. A smile of sharpened teeth and eyes of radio dials. His antlers fully grown in. This was Alastor’s true form, the monster he sought to slaughter was right in front of him. No more running, it ended here and now.

Their eyes were almost glued to the screen as the camera crew capturing the event got a good angle. On the screen was the dreaded Radio Demon himself, and standing against him, the Slayer of three Overlords already. Charlie knew that this would likely happen regardless of her actions, but she still couldn’t bear to watch, but she forced herself. Alastor had made himself seem like he would’ve at least continued to help them because it amused him. But she knew that she couldn’t be foolish anymore. Alastor wasn’t a good person, he’d never be a good person.

Vaggie held her hand tightly as she watched alongside Charlie. She knew from the word go Alastor wasn’t one to be trusted, but she only let it slide for Charlie, now he had done the one thing that Vaggie could never forgive, hurt Charlie. She wanted to watch him suffer for what he did. She might be nowhere near as strong as an Overlord, but if this Slayer didn’t kill him, she was.

Angel and Cherri Bomb cheered as the big fight was about to start. Angel couldn’t give less of a damn about Alastor and the other Overlords, but there was no way in heaven or hell that he was missing a match up like this. Cherri knew she was no match for the Green-wearing Slayer, but she couldn’t help but feel the pride swell up in her chest when she saw him facing down the Radio Dickhead himself. She grabbed the can of soda Lotus passed her, popping the top as she was about to watch the fight of her damn life.

Lotus’s gaze never broke from the screen, watching as The Seraphim’s plan unfolded before him. The Radio Demon vs the Slayer, his grin widened as he slowly put together what The Seraphim’s plan truly was. He handed another bottle of vodka to Husk, and a glass of ice water to Niffty, all of them watching as the fight went underway.

 **“Do try to smile!”** Alastor’s voice echoed through the air. **“You’re never fully dressed without a smile!”** The behemoth of an Overlord, swung his fist down towards him. He dodged unloading two shells right into the back of his hand. He took out his HAR and Plasma Rifle, missiles flew freely and plasma seared the air as he opened fire on Alastor’s chest. Each explosion and plasma burn he left wounded the Radio Demon, but it didn’t slow him. Shadows filled the air as spears of darkness flew at him, stabbing into the ground as he ran from them, never stopping shooting. Darkness consumed one of his hands, as it swung through the air, balls of burning darkness flew down at him. As they struck the ground, large impish demons emerged from the darkness. They charged him, only to be met with a blast from his Super Shotgun.

As he loaded two more shells into it, before jumping out of the way of another fist slamming down into the ground where he was. He took out his Plasma Rifle and fired a blast of heat at it. The flesh burned and charred on his hand, which had the colossal Alastor to recoil his hand away. He took out his Chaingun, the barrage of rounds peppered Alastor’s body, alone each round did little damage, but together, they wore a hole into Alastor’s torso. Blood soaked through the wound, but it didn’t begin to heal, his body was too busy healing the other wounds across his body.

He took out his Rocket Launcher and his Railgun. As Alastor fired spears and lances of darkness at him, he answered back with a volley of rockets and a blast from his Railgun. The explosions from the rockets blew a hole into his chest, as the Railgun blast took a chunk out of Alastor’s shoulder. It had him collapse his arm crashing to the ground next to him. He took out his chainsaw before booking it over to his fallen arm. Revving the chainsaw, he hopped onto Alastor’s wirst, before plunging his chainsaw into the middle of his hand. The hand tensed as the chainsaw ate through it, before it fully split the hand in half. Alastor pulled his arm away, failing to keep him from holding on for dear life. As he passed Alastor’s collar as the hand swung away, he jumped, grabbing hold.

Using his chainsaw, he dug it into the Radio Demon’s neck, which had him try and crush him with his hand. He grabbed onto Alastor’s hair and climbed up. As he got to the top of his head, he saw the pair of antlers on Alastor’s head. Chainsaw still in hand, he slammed its blade against the base of one of the antlers, managing to saw through it, which had blood pouring from the stumps as Alastor’s head crashed into the ground in front of him. As he was knocked from his head from the impact, he saw the antler next to him. Taking it in both his hands, he looked up and saw Alastor dazed for a moment. He charged forward, and stabbed the antler right into one of Alastor’s eyes.

He recoiled again, a roar of demonic static left him as he covered his now impaled eye. Seeing Alastor more preoccupied by his impaled eye, he took out his BFG and aimed at the Overlord’s head. The BFG ball flew, before striking with destructive force into Alastor’s face. Again he collapsed within range of him. He rushed the now dazed Overlord again, grabbing hold of what piece of the antler wasn’t lodged in Alastor’s eye, holding on for dear life as he was lifted back into the air. He saw Alastor open his undamaged eye, and despite it being a radio dial, knew he was glaring at him. **“Such anger and hatred, I can barely even keep up with you”**

He saw as he took out the hilt of the sword The Seraphim had given him, he saw Alastor’s eye widen at the sight of it. **“You can’t mean too....”** He didn’t get much more time to talk as he stabbed him in his last good eye with his wrist blade. As Alastor recoiled in pain, He climbed up to Alastor’s forehead, before holding the hilt skyward and revealing the blade. The holy energy of the blade began to react with the Argent, and the Argent with the holy energy. The hell portal below Alastor began to glow red, before switching to a blinding white. Arcs of red lightning filled the air around them, as the clouds circled above them.

Around the world, every Hell portal reacted the same. Before with pulses of energy, demons began to be dragged back into the portals. Argent around the world reacted to the righteous blade, and within moments of it being drawn, the Argent of the portals exploded. Creating a vacuum that sucked every demonic being back into hell within an instant.

He landed on his feet as he was thrown from Alastor, looking around him, he found himself in the blown out remains of a city, while his surroundings had changed, his immediate location hadn’t. Though he wasn’t standing on the remains of the UAC facility, he was still in a crater the same size as the other. He looked upwards, seeing a hellishly red hole way in the sky, slowly sealing shut.

“So that’s what it was meant for.” Hayden’s voice said as he looked down at the righteous blade. “The sword reacted to the Argent, the Argent reacted to every being with Argent inside of them, and as such, dragged them back to hell. The invasion is over.” As he said this, Alastor emerged from the hole in front of them, looking a lot more angry than before, and with the antler no longer lodged in his eye.

 **“Quite the show you’ve put on! Though the invasion is over, don’t think you’re done just yet!”** He swung his massive arm at him, sweeping it across the ground to crush him for good. Yet, it was met with the Holy Sword, cutting through his wrist with a single swing. Alastor clutched his now handless arm as he put away his Holy Sword.

“He’s not dead yet, finish this.” With that last word from Hayden, he took out his Rocket Launcher again. As blood poured from Alastor’s arm, he fired volley after volley of rockets at him. Each one struck true, blowing more and more holes into Alastor’s body, more wounds he couldn’t heal anywhere near as fast as before. He wasn’t done yet, as he took out his HAR and rained missiles across Alastor’s body. Small though the wounds they created were, Alastor couldn’t heal them. Chunks of his body were missing, his ribs were exposed, and his organs were dangerously close to falling out. Yet, despite this, he kept fighting. If anything, he was beginning to laugh. His laughter echoed all throughout hell as he fought for his life. No matter what he threw at the man, nay, monster before him, he couldn’t kill him.

From Micro Missiles, to rockets, to plasma, to a storm of bullets, he wore Alastor down more and more. Alastor was again winded by the onslaught thrown at him, and foolishly rested his hand near to where he could reach. Chainsaw at the ready again. He jammed it directly into Alastor’s wrist, hopping onto his arm, he dragged it from end to end, severing Alastor’s other wrist. Alastor tried to pull it away, but he dug his chainsaw into his arm as he ran across and up it, leaving a gash from his wrist to his shoulder. Again, he dug his chainsaw into the base of Alastor’s neck, before climbing slowly up the back of his head, dragging the chainsaw through and onto the top of his head. As he jammed the Chainsaw further into Alastor’s head, he turned his attention to Alastor’s remaining antler. With several brutal kicks, he broke it off, before grabbing his chainsaw.

Alastor’s head slammed into the ground again, the force throwing him off again, but let the chainsaw effectively split Alastor’s head open. Blood poured from the beleaguered Overlord’s head. As once again, he grabbed the antler from the ground and stabbed it into the Radio Demon’s other eye. Holding on for dear life as Alastor forced himself back, he saw as the defenseless Alastor stared at him. Chainsaw in hand, he climbed down towards the corner of Alastor’s mouth. If he wanted a smile so much, he’d give him one. With a rev of the chainsaw, he jammed it into the corner of his mouth, before slowly carving it upwards. That half of his jaw now hung limply, carved into a permanent glasgow smile. But he wasn’t done yet. He climbed his way past Alastor’s vision again, before repeating the process on the other side of his mouth.

Once all was said and done, Alastor’s mouth now hung almost to his chest, just barely hanging on. He climbed back one more time into Alastor’s vision. In his hand, the BFG 9000, Argent energy crackling wildly within it. He stared deeply into the Overlord’s eye, before slowly taking off his helmet. As the Radio Demon stared at the Slayer, all he saw was a being far stronger than any other, as blood soaked his hair, pouring from his eyes, what stood out the most of the Slayer’s appearance was not the blood, but the smile, the cruel, angry smile. The smile of a man who enjoyed tearing him apart. He’d laugh if he could, he did want a smile after all.

The blood still soaked his face as he put the helmet back on. He lowered himself down to Alastor’s mouth, jamming the BFG into and charged the shot.

A shot of Argent did strike Alastor, but not from his BFG. Argent burned through the Radio Demon’s body, knocking him from Alastor’s face and to the ground. He slowly got to his feet as he watched Alastor’s burnt out corpse crash into the collapsed and damaged buildings behind him, a cloud of darkness flew from Alastor’s corpse, off into the distance where he couldn’t see. As the organs fell from Alastor’s corpse, and it stopped moving. He turned his gaze towards where the blast came from. Finding Pentious’s ship, with a massive BFG strapped to the bottom.

“I’ve wanted to do that for yearssssssss!” Pentious cackled over his comm. “You can kill me if you wisssssh later. I have alwaysssssss wanted to do that! Now hurry aboard! Alassssstor’ssssss eassssy pickingsssss now!” He lowered a rope down to him, but he saw droves of demons begin to swarm the crater. His BFG was still ready to fire, so he fired off as many BFG balls as it took to reduce the crater to a corpse filled one. He grabbed the rope and was lifted into the airship. He found Pentious working vigorously at his console.

“I undersssstand you wanted to kill him, but he isssssn’t dead. Weakened to the point of near death yesssss, but dead? No” The BFG on his ship appeared on the screen. “Thankssssss to Hayden’sssss assistance, I wasssss able to create the BFG 10000! I wanted to call it the EBFG, but he vetoed it.” What next appeared on screen was a Hotel, with Hazbin in bright letters at the top.

“Thissss issss the location Alassssstor was thrown after the blasssssst. I would sssssay we blassssssst it into nothing from here, but you likely want to do it perssssonally!” He walked over to where Pentious was, staring at the Hotel with a prominent hole in it now.

He was almost done, just a bit further.


	18. The Innermost Apocalypse

To say Alastor’s day wasn’t going well for him was an understatement. While he couldn’t say it wasn’t entertaining. He fought harder than he ever had before, and he was still beaten. He was fully ready to die but it seems fate saw it fit to spare him. Though, he would’ve preferred death as now he was laying in a heap in the lobby of the Hotel he thought would fail on principle. He was fairly certain his entire body was broken, his eye still had blood pouring from it, as did most of his body. Getting beaten so violently in his true form translated to his reduced form. His head was up against Husk’s bar, and he wasn’t able to move most of his body. He was able to lift his head enough to see the form of Charlie standing before him.

 **“Hello my dear….”** His voice was less than enthusiastic, mostly due to the pain, and partly as he knew this wouldn’t end well. He could see her eyes burning with uncharacteristic anger. Her hair fanned out behind her. **“Now dear, remember what I said-”**

“Shut it” Her tone was strict and uncompromising, a far cry from the wide-eyed and optimistic princess he first met. He actually flinched at her tone of voice. He saw edges of her true form leak through, a result of her anger. She reached down and grabbed him by his ruined shirt, lifting him up and pushing him against the top of Husk’s bar. It allowed him to see that Vaggie was watching him as well, her glare equally as intense as Charlie’s but didn’t bother him as much. He saw that both Angel and his friend Cherri Bomb were there as well, neither seemed to be interested in him as they watched the news.

To his surprise, the one person he didn’t expect to be there was Lotus, the Merchant. The one that drove him off when he first arrived in Hell. He wasn’t moving any closer or saying anything, he just stared at him with his three burning green eyes, his smile unnerving even him. His attention turned back to the volatile Charlie.

“I put my trust in you, against every possible doubt. I thought that I would be able to prove to you that demons can change for the better. But now” She looked beyond upset, almost in tears. “So many people are dead, in Hell, on Earth. You and all of them proved to me that you don’t deserve to be redeemed.” Her grip tightened. “I should throw you out right now, and leave you to that human you’ve tormented. But I’m better than that, better than you.” Vaggie approached her from behind, she placed her hand on her arm, only for Angel to catch both their attention.

“Uh guys?! I think you’ll wanna see this!” Charlie and Vaggie walked over, Charlie dragging Alastor behind her. On the screen showed Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench, along with a live feed of Pentious’s ship. Beneath it, the massive cannon that finished off Alastor’s true form.

“So far, the airship hasn’t moved since it killed the Radio Demon. The Slayer that tore the Radio Demon apart was seen being brought inside of it.” Katie said as footage replayed of Alastor getting taken apart. It seems she didn’t notice that the cannon on the airship slowly began to turn. Tom on the other hand did, sweat noticeable dripping down his beaten and roughed up mask. Katie continued regardless of the cannon aiming itself towards the city. “Along with this, reports are coming in from across hell that the suddenness of the invasion’s end, has caused large groups of demons to fall ill. At this time it is unknown whether or not- Where the fuck are you going!?” She stopped suddenly to shout at what sounded like a lot of people running out of the room, Tom as well. On the screen behind her, it showed the massive cannon on Pentious’s ship was beginning to charge up another shot. She only turned and noticed it moments before it fired. And as the entire Hotel shook violently, the feed from 666 news was cut.

The force of the blast nearly threw Vaggie off her feet, had Lotus not caught her. Slowly, he made his way over to the door to the Hotel, opening to find that indeed, the Slayer had nearly leveled the city, Argent warped buildings and boiled the ground. Along with that, the Airship was beginning to move their way, likely in search of Alastor. He barely managed to stifle a laugh as he slammed the door shut. Turning around promptly, he pressed his fingers together as he addressed the room.

“It would appear that the Slayer wants to have a word or two with our friend.” With that, Charlie dropped Alastor onto the ground, all but ignoring the ‘ow’ he let out. Her anger was replaced with fear, real, true fear for her and her friends lives.

Lucifer’s week so far had been going great. He had successfully invaded Earth, check that one off the bucket list. Along with that he managed to piss off Heaven, that put him in a good mood, he’d also dealt with overpopulation. Both on Earth and in Hell, he was on a roll. Of course, everyone and their mothers leapt at the chance to stand out during the invasion. From the Overlords to even the Goetial, not that he really cared. The only snag his plan hit was The Seraphim, that miserable bastard always had to ruin his fun. He brought a new Slayer into the mix, and this one was a real thorn in his side.

Single handedly ruining his invasion. He killed some Overlords, like actually killed, he hated that damn blessing. Wiped the floor with the numerous hordes he sent to deal with him. Even that damn Cyberdemon managed to fuck up killing him. All for a rabbit, a fucking rabbit! Alastor played around too long and now the invasion was over, and that Slayer was trapped in Hell with the rest of them. He’d have to deal with him eventually, maybe let him torture and kill Alastor first. He’d let things run their course first. The Slayer would tire eventually, he was only human.

His wife Lilith had wanted to go check up on Charlie for a while, but he knew she wouldn’t want to see either of them since this started. Her idea of redeeming demons of all things was ridiculous, she was his daughter, how she was so damn unlike him or literally anything else in hell evaded him. But she was still his kid, disappointed in her though he was with her current endeavors, he did still love her, she’d come around eventually. Eating another one of his apples, he heard one of his servants entering the room. He turned his head to them, seeing that they seemed scared, well more scared than usual. Lilith was taking one of her beauty naps at the moment, and nothing in Hell could wake her up.

“S-sir?” The servant asked, their voice shaking violently.

“Yes? I’m in too good a mood to want to kill you so you don’t need to shake so much.” His words did nothing to calm the servant.

“W-well you k-know the Slayer that s-stopped the invasion and everything?” He nodded his head, as he took another bite of his apple.

“A-and you know h-how he kind of really wants to kill Alastor, and killed anything between him and t-that goal?” He nodded again, rolling his wrist to non verbally tell him to get on with it.

“W-well shortly after Alastor’s true form was killed, his body was s-spotted crashing into the Happy Hotel, the o-one that your daughter runs, and where s-she is currently located.” The moment he finished that sentence, the unfinished apple was crushed in his grip. His pupils were shrinking in rage. “A-and it would seem that the Slayer is nearly t-there” The servant couldn’t tell when he had gone from being intact to his entire body splattered across the white halls of the Capital, but Lucifer tore through the building and made a beeline for the Hotel.

He had forced the controls of the BFG 10k away from Pentious, he wouldn’t be interrupted this time. With the nearest city a smoldering pile of ruins, he forced the airship to go ever closer to the Hotel. Pentious knew better than to stop him, if anything, he was beyond excited. Hopefully he’d not only kill Alastor, but that irritating Angel and Cherri Bomb if she came after them again. For now, he was just waiting for his popcorn to finish so he could watch the show. It didn’t take long for them to arrive near the Hotel, he didn’t wait for a rope to lower, he just jumped through the front window of the airship, much to Pentious’s annoyance, and landed. He walked over to the front door, eyeing the hole Alastor’s body had made in the building. He raised his fist, and struck the door, it was certainly solid, he was trying to punch through it but it came off more as a forceful knock.

The door to the Hotel shook with each knock, Husk was actually shielding Niffty behind him, with Angel covering Fat Nuggets, and Cherri looking like she was about to pass out from the excitement. Charlie eyed the shaking door, looking down to the defeated Alastor. Her hand closed into a fist, Vaggie grabbed her arm. “Listen, we can just give him Alastor and he’ll leave. He’s only here for him.”

Again, Charlie looked down at the brutalized Overlord, before she swallowed some spit and took a deep breath. “No, I have to draw the line here. There will be no killing my Hotel. Slayer or not, I’m not going to be walked on here.” With bravery unseen in any other demon, she slowly approached the door. As her hand wrapped around the handle, the revving of a chainsaw was heard. As she pulled the door open, she was met with the Slayer, chainsaw raised over his head.

He was about to saw the door down when it opened, revealing a pale human looking girl. He knew better, she was a demon, but not the one he was looking for. Putting his chainsaw away, he pushed her out of the way before she could say anything. He stomped into the lobby, his gaze drifting over the clearly terrified demons in there. But he paid them no mind as his gaze drifted over his target. Alastor laid beaten and bloody on the ground, bearing the same wounds his true form did. His Super Shotgun at the ready, he marched over and aimed, about to blow the deer demon’s head apart, only for the one that opened the door for him to put herself between them.

“Stop! Please!” She threw herself between them, her heart beating faster than it ever had before. The Slayer paused, his gaze burning through her and into the beaten Radio Demon. “Let me speak first! I didn’t want any of this! I didn’t want them to invade Earth! I wanted and tried so damn much to make them see that redeeming themselves would work, but I!” Her voice caught in her throat, tears streaming down her face. “I tried so fucking hard! Alastor said he’d help, but all he did was ruin everything! I know you want to kill him, but please! Nobody else! They may deserve it but they’re still my people!” She wasn’t sure if her words were working, but the Slayer did lower his gun. Only for a loud and thunderous crash to echo in from outside.

He hated demons, more than he’d ever hated something before, they stole everything from him. Yet, this one, she knew this, she knew what Alastor had done, and if her words were to be believed, she actually tried to make demons better people. She’d offered Alastor to him, in exchange that he’d not kill any others. His goal was only Alastor, as it had ever been, so he lowered his gun, only for a force to grab him from behind.

 **“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!”** He was pulled out of the Hotel, and flung hard into a wall of pure white that wasn’t there before. The air around him warped, along with those inside the Hotel, the scenery changed, placing them somewhere he hadn’t seen yet. Tall, towering buildings surrounded them. As he freed himself from the wall, he saw that the demons inside the Hotel were there as well, looking equally as confused.

“Dad?!” Charlie said as her father, Lucifer, Satan himself, manifested in front of them, in between the Slayer and them. His body was changing, moments away from revealing his true form.

 **“I draw the line at going after my daughter! No more playing!”** Darkness consumed Lucifer’s form. The Slayer charged, his Holy Sword plunging into the darkness, only to strike nothing. The building shook violently, and an unholy roar tore through the air. The towers that surrounded them shook as well, some crumbling apart. Another female demon appeared, spiriting away the group from the Hotel, before from the vastness in front of him, appeared this towering Demon, likely twice as large as Alastor’s true form.

“Lucifer Magne, The Morningstar himself. The Angel cast from Heaven. And in this form.” Hayden spoke as Lucifer’s true form cast the clouds around it aside, revealing a beast. “The Icon of Sin” Lucifer let out an earth shattering roar. Causing the building beneath him to crack and crumble. Quickly he ran forward, leaping at the Lord of Hell. His Holy Blade carved into Lucifer’s body, not slowing his descent. He needed to use his wrist blade to slowly stop himself. Lucifer grabbed at him, before hurling him into another building. He scrambled to his feet, opening fire with everything he had at the approaching Fallen Angel. His Chaingun’s rounds struck his towering form, but unlike Alastor’s body, it showed little to no effect. His HAR Micro Missiles, and even his Railgun showed similar results.

“He’s not like any other demon. He isn’t truly a demon, he’s a fallen Angel. You have to strike him with Argent. Only that will harm him.” Hayden said as he switched to his BFG. He charged the first shot and let it fly. Streams of Argent energy flew from the BFG ball, burning into Lucifer’s body. When the ball struck him properly, it blew an entire half of his chest apart, revealing the bones and organs underneath. Fire flew from the sky above, buffeting the building he was on. Despite its shaking, he fired off another two BFG balls. Argent burned the Icon of Sin, searing flesh exploded, revealing the meat beneath. Something that huge meant it had huge guts.

Flames shot from Lucifer’s hands, all but consuming the building in flames. He swung hard, splitting the building in half, forcing him to jump onto him again. Again, Lucifer grabbed him, and made to throw him again, only for him to manage to sever one of his fingers using the Holy Sword. He managed to catch himself before he slammed into another wall, quickly firing shot after shot of Argent Energy at the Dark Lord. Lucifer tried to block the BFG balls only for the first shot to strip the flesh from his arm, opening him up to each follow up ball. Despite the damage, he kept advancing. Each BFG ball stripped more and more from the Icon of Sin. Bones and meat were exposed to the follow up barrages of Argent. As the Icon got closer, he took one blast square to the face, forcing him to stagger back, letting what seemed like dozens of BFG balls to tear him apart.

But the time he managed to get his bearings. The once destructive Icon of Sin, looking like a skeleton draped in meat and strips of flesh. He still swung at the Slayer, only for him to stab into his arm with his wrist blade. With his Holy Sword in his other hand, he stood as best he could on the Lord of Hell’s arm, before he charged across it. He swung his Holy Sword occasionally to split more parts of Lucifer’s arm open. When he made to crush him with his other hand, he leapt downwards onto Lucifer’s tattered chest. He made his way up the towering being of meat. The Holy Sword carved and cleaved away at Lucifer.

Lucifer slammed through building after building trying to knock the Slayer free, but failed. The Slayer climbed to Lucifer’s neck, stabbing the righteous blade into it, dragging it across the rest of his neck, blooding poured through the wound. He grabbed onto Lucifer’s chin, before climbing his way to Lucifer’s forehead. As he stood on top of the Icon of Sin’s head, he plunged his sword into it. He slowly dragged it downwards, carving into his skull. With a slit now clear as day in his forehead, he dug his fists into it. He pulled with everything he had, managing to break and pull away a huge chunk of his skull, revealing his brain.

BFG in hand, he slammed it into the Icon of Sin’s brain, before pulling the trigger. Argent filled Lucifer’s skull, the blast stripped what little flesh was on his head off, as blood poured from his skull. The Icon of Sin’s body staggered about, a cloud of darkness forming from behind it’s skull and flying a small distance away, before it collapsed into a towering castle-like building. He jumped off the Icon’s corpse as it slowly slid down the towering structure. The dust began to clear, revealing the battered form of Lucifer, slowly dragging himself away.

He approached the beaten Dark Lord, stomping his boot into the back of his head, before grabbing him by his neck. He began to beat and pummel Lucifer, his fist growing bloodier and bloodier with each blow. Blood stained his vision, yet he kept swinging. When he was content that Lucifer’s face was suitibly beaten in, he grabbed his Holy Sword, and made to plunge it into Lucifer’s body, only for something to stop him. He was flung back and frozen in the air, his vision going white, before all that he saw was, Daisy!?

They slowly approached the scene, Charlie’s mother Lilith had woken up due to Lucifer’s rampage, and had thankfully gotten them out of harm’s way. Charlie saw the Slayer now frozen in the air, along with her father barely breathing on the ground, his face beaten bloody. From above, a beam of holy light appeared, and out of it walked her uncle, the Archangel, Michael. His wings spread out behind him as he turned his head slightly towards the Slayer, and then down towards his beaten brother. “What a mess you have made” Lucifer tried to stand back up, only for Michael to stomp his foot down, smashing Lucifer’s face into the ground.

“Do not speak you fool.” His voice was strict, almost like how one would scold a child. “You will only listen. For nothing you say will change what has, and will happen.” He turned to look at Charlie and her friends, and Alastor.

“Your actions this time may have been your most foolish yet. Your invasion has destroyed so much, so many souls, lost and confused now flood Heaven due to you. Your little game has killed almost three quarters of the Earth’s population, it has also led to the deaths of most of Hell’s denizens. I struggle even now to understand your plan for this. Did you expect that we wouldn’t answer? That, we would never have guessed that you had this planned? That we would turn away all those you killed, thus swelling the numbers of Hell?” Lucifer muttered something, only for Michael to dig his foot further into the back of his head.

“Do you know how many children Nicholas and Mr. Rogers are having to help right now? How hard we are working to create homes for these poor people? No, no you don’t care for that all. I suppose all you care about is how we knew. How we knew your plan every step of the way. You know the answer, but you refuse to acknowledge the truth.” His arm swept out towards Charlie. “From the very beginning we knew. All due to The Seraphim, he knew it all from the very beginning, it is why we came to give gifts unto your daughter. Because he saw it! He saw that she was better than you, better than any Hell could offer. Were it not for her birth, I daresay he would have brought her to Heaven so very long again.”

“Nothing you could have done, would have changed this outcome. Had you forced their hand any more than you already have, the punishment that awaits you will have seemed like child's play.” His gaze turned to the frozen Slayer, he lifted his foot off of Lucifer’s head, before walking over to the Slayer’s form. Lucifer struggled to pull himself up. “As of this moment, no angel shall enter Hell. The cleansings are over” Lucifer looked at Michael like he was mad. His gaze met Michael’s. “But, do not think you are being rewarded for your sins. While the cleanses are over, your punishment.” His eyes turned to see Alastor’s. “Has only just begun.”

“For, where you only had to fear Heaven’s Wrath but one night a year, now you must face it every day, for the rest of your damned existence.” He touched the Slayer’s helmet. “He will be your eternal torment. For he will not stop when it comes to hunting you, when it comes to punishing you.” He closed the small gap between them, whispering into the Slayer’s ear. “They are rage, brutal, without mercy. But you?” He pulled away, the last words leaving his lips. “You will be worse.”

Michael left the Slayer’s side, before standing before Lucifer’s fallen form. “He will hunt you, he will hunt down every last demon in hell. He will never stop, he will never be killed. He is eternal, unyielding. I suppose this may work in my niece’s favor.” His gaze turned to Charlie. “What she failed to do through compassion, he will achieve through fear. In fear of him, demons will flock to the only true way to escape his blade, Heaven.” He made his way over to her, seeing her flinch as he pat her head.

“You truly are what he said all that time ago. It is why you and yours shall be spared his wrath. He will not throw his fury at those of the Happy Hotel, though.” His gaze turned to Alastor. “That leaves in question this one’s fate.”

He grabbed Alastor, towering over him, he lifted him by his collar to eye level. “Do not think we are as forgiving as Charlie. I should have personally dealt with you when you died. But, we can dwell on the long since past all we want. You shall not get off so easy.” He threw Alastor beside Lucifer. “Your punishment will be to live. He will hunt you, and break you, over and over, the only place you may hide is within the Happy Hotel, and that is only with the good graces of the Hotel’s owner.” His gaze drifted back to Charlie, before turning back to Alastor. “You may want to start praying Alastor, not for His mercy, but for her’s” As he stood up straight, he looked like he was about to leave when Lotus approached him.

 _“Sorry to interrupt, but!”_ Everyone was caught off guard by Lotus’s nonchalance words to an Archangel. _“You wouldn’t happen to have what I requested, would you?”_

Michael sighed as he handed a glowing orb to Lotus. “Francis told me to tell you that you both are even now. I trust things have been going apace for you?”

 _“But of course! Making Luci’s life a quite literal living hell has been the greatest task I’ve ever been given!”_ Everyone seemed both shocked and confused by his words, Lotus and Michael seeming to notice.

“I suppose the cat is out of the bag for this. Would you care to inform them?” Lotus gave Michael a thumbs up, before turning to everyone else.

 _“I suppose truly proper introductions are in order! I am Lotus, the Wretch. Whose sole purpose was to ensure that Hell’s true intentions were kept! I’m not so much a demon, as I am, well, me!”_ He laughed as he finished. Angel, of all people, was the one to speak next.

“So you’re saying that all this” He motioned generally around him, to the destruction of Hell. “Is because of you?”

Lotus shrugged. _“In a way. My goal was to ensure that those within Hell were punished, as was its original purpose! Lucifer of course said fuck that and did his own thing. So it fell to me! I sparked turf wars, brought Overlords to power, and then struck them down when I was bored. It was a lot of fun, but as for all this latest nonsense. That’s all him baby.”_ He pointed towards the wounded Lucifer. He finally put the glowing orb away in his robes.

“Right, now with that out of the way.” A quick flash of light came and went, and from it, a massive floating fortress appeared floating high above hell. “That solves the issue of giving him a place to rest. Now then” He pulled a hard hat out from one of his pockets and put it on his head. “I suggest you all try and settle your affairs, as in about” He moved his hand in a so-so motion. “5 or 10 minutes. He’ll be back to rampage through Hell. I’ve got to help build more expansions to Heaven.” He happily waved goodbye to Charlie. “Be seeing you for your birthday!” With another flash of holy light, the Archangel was gone, and the Slayer warped over to the fortress floating in the sky.

Hell had changed, nothing would be the same as it was before. Demons would flee in droves from him, just to escape his wrath. For all that it did, and for it had done. Hell was Doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, we've reached the end of the main plot, along with me updating every day. But it isn't the end! There will be further chapters, not many, but there will be more. Expanding on other points of the plot, along with finishing The Patriarch. The story was never one meant to go on forever. It was inspired by the release of Doom Eternal, allowing me to get my idea out into the world. I'm very happy that so many people enjoyed what I wrote. I'm still waiting for someone to either count out all the references throughout the story, or add that in a shout out trope on the tvtropes page. I would be honored to have it expanded upon more. I'm glad I could offer some people some comfort in these troubling times we are in.


	19. Hands Of A Slayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally. I had written this as something of a Reader Insert. As in Doom, the Doomguy is unnamed as he is meant to be you. It's why he never speaks or is named properly in the story, he is meant to be you, the reader. I wanted the reader to feel as if they're doing all the things he's doing. Doom is meant to a power fantasy, with the player being an unstoppable badass. Doomguy is everyone who has played Doom or read this work

Hell had changed, that much was certain. The invasion of Earth was over, countless lives were lost on both ends. Humanity was still reeling from it. With so many dead, and such widespread destruction. Those who remained were being guided by both religious leaders and what few world leaders survived. It was a turning point, humanity would survive, but at such a high cost. For Hell, the cost was equally severe. They now faced a threat unlike any other, and this one was permanent. The Slayer, the one responsible for the end of the invasion and the start of their torment. He was born of fury and hatred unseen in any creature, even in Hell.

His wrath rained down upon them, by his hand Hell had changed. He strove through the burning ruins of countless cities leveled by his hand, cleaving through the demons that couldn’t flee, or the suicidally foolish who tried to fight him. He wielded weapons blessed by a being of peerless holiness. He struck down the strongest Hell had, even forcing the Dark Lord himself to cower before him. His existence was a punishment to all who he hated.

Humanity found strength in the one who brought doom upon their unholy invaders. The demons' attempts to demoralize them, only gave them strength as they watched this mere man topple beings beyond comparison. Though he wouldn’t know it, he was hailed as a hero, along with all those whom the Heavens called down to cast out the hordes of Hell. The Slayers were no longer a secret to be guarded, but heroes to be praised. Across the world, words of their deeds traveled, everywhere there were people to save, the Slayers of Heaven appeared. A bulwark from the demonic legions, they stood strong in the ceaseless flow of sin. Demons fell at their hands, none could rival their strength.

Yet, despite the invasion being over, Earth still had to recover. The devastation of the invasion would leave scars that would never fade from the Earth until the very end. The UAC was of course blamed for the invasion, and with the death of their chairman Samuel Hayden, they could not recover from it. Yet, despite this, they had used what remained of their work to aid in reconstruction. It was clear now that Hell was not something to be anywhere near.

One particular scar that let itself be known decades in the future, when the wounds of the invasion were not as fresh. The Argent that was used to repel the invasion had changed humanity. And not so simply as knowing to not use it as an energy source. It’s changes would not be known for some time. But they would be known when a child was born in Qing Qing, China.

But, for the time being, Hell had bigger issues. Namely, the Slayer running rampant through the ruins that once were the homes of the Goetial demons. The Archangel Michael spoke true when he said they had only a short time to get ready for his return. He wasted no time in scouring the corners of Hell he had yet to reduce to rubble. Overlords stood no chance against him, and now the Goetial demons couldn’t even slow him down. Stolas had long since beat it, now holed up his impish lover’s basement.

Those who didn’t follow suit didn’t fare all that well. They were torn apart, and some even beaten with each other. Lotus was recording the entire thing, with Cherri Bomb and Angel next to him.

Along with their new torment, it seems some demons actually decided to take the whole ‘redeem yourself to get to heaven’ seriously, now that they faced death every day. Charlie and Vaggie were busier than ever before. Husk and Niffty did their best as well. Angel on the other hand proved to be more of a negative influence on the guests at the Hotel, and Cherri Bomb was bored enough she was going to start a riot. Lotus had taken his role as HR like the two were meant to be. His goal was to play regular reminders of what would happen if they don’t get to Heaven, or end up having to leave the Hotel. This footage was going to last at least the rest of the year, or at worst, half of the year.

Alastor surprisingly, had been on his best behavior. Serving as entertainment at the Hotel, along with Charlie regularly forcing him to fight the Slayer. Not that he seemed to mind, Alastor seemed to love nearly dying every single day. He hadn’t missed an airing of one of the Slayer’s rampages yet. 666 News had only just gotten back on the air as well. Seems the BFG 10k hadn’t killed Katie Killjoy or Tom Trench, but they definitely seemed equally terrified of the Slayer, outright refusing to cover anything to do with him.

Luckily, as most of their sponsors were now red slurry at the bottom of the Slayer’s boot, it gave Lotus the perfect opportunity to run ads for the Hotel, while of course including regular updates on the Slayer’s activities. Lotus was still waiting for the Slayer to return to his fortress, he did have something of a housewarming gift to give him.

The other Overlords all buckled beneath his rage. The V Club Overlords were constantly on the run as the Slayer seemed determined to repurpose Vox’s head for his fortress. The Slayer was also clearly still angry at Valentino for running away, as the four armed Overlord rarely left an encounter with more than two, sometimes even less than that.

Sir Pentious had become actually feared throughout as well. Given he was the only one, besides the Slayer, who had a BFG. He still hated both Cherri Bomb and Angel, but Lotus managed to hash out a nonaggression pact between the three. Pentious was either in his newly improved airship, or in the Slayer’s fortress working on whatever he and Hayden were up to.

As for Hayden, given he lacked a body, and keeping him housed only in the Slayer’s suit likely wouldn’t end well, was uploaded into the fortress’s mainframe. He had full access to every inch of the fortress, from its weapons and defenses, to central heating and its wifi. Turned out it still got signals from Earth, and probably had the most stable connection in Hell. From what Lotus heard through the grapevine, and from delivering parts to the fortress, Hayden was working on building himself a body.

As he watched the Slayer skin another demon alive and strangle another with its skin, he couldn’t help but wonder if his little gift would actually work. Sure, the Slayer steered clear of the Hotel, and had actively avoided being near it or its workers, he still kept a constant eye of the Hotel, given Alastor lived there, at least ever since the first test of the BFG 10K attached to the fortress was to level the entire city where Alastor’s house was.

Lotus was a talented man, but patching up the discourse between those two was something not even The Seraphim could do. As another BFG ball flew and sent chunks of smoking Goetial demon splattering onto them, he figured that was enough footage, as he removed the cracked beak that rested on his hood, he turned over to Angel and Cherri, who were cheering despite the gore on them. At least he wasn’t alone in enjoying the show. As he stood up tall, not minding the building crumbling before him, he hid the camera away, before turning towards the two beside him.

 _“Alright, I think that’s enough fun for now. I daresay we should head back so I can get this edited. I also want to ask Charlie something.”_ Angel and Cherri looked deflated, but he managed to get them up by pulling out two bottles of soda. He pulled out a bottle of what seemed to be a mixture of vodka and tequila before taking a swig of it. _“Who knew watching someone tear through demons could work up such a thirst!”_

Cherri laughed and nudged Angel in the ribs. “Ain’t the only thrist that’s getting worked up!” Lotus snorted at this. “Surprise you ain’t tried anything with him yet, I can see how you undress him with your eyes. And do unquestionable things to him with your mind.”

Angel shrugged as he took a sip of his drink. “Cherri, I may be a slut, but I’m not suicidal. Though if I had to go, certainly wouldn’t mind him breaking me.” Lotus opted to cut that conversation off there.

 _“We can explore your strange sexual fantasies later my horny arachnid! For now, to the Hotel!”_ With a snap of his fingers, they were right out front.

“Ya know triclops, I forget ya can do that.” Lotus laughed.

 _“Believe you me, it's easy to forget, especially when you have a catchy song on the radio and you end up dropping most of your living room on top of someone at the corner bodega. Accidentally made that place close because of that. Shame that was, loved their sandwiches!”_ He opened the front door, seeing that Charlie was busy sorting through the newest guests, while Vaggie looked over some building plans to further extend the Hotel. _“We have returned! Hale and whole, and with footage to spare!”_

Charlie looked up and smiled. “Good to see you guys are back. Things are quiet right now. Everyone went back to their rooms.”

Cherri and Angel went over to Husk, Niffty nearly having a stroke at the blood they were trailing in until Lotus snapped his fingers and it vanished. Lotus sat down cross legged across from Charlie, leaning forward with his chin in his hand. _“So how are our recent arrivals doing?”_

“There are fewer than when he first started. Surprisingly, an imp couple came in looking for a room.” She could tell he raised one of his eyebrows at this. “Seems they simply want to get away from work for a little while. The wife was an absolute delight but the husband seemed to be more worried that the Slayer was hunting him for ‘tearing his shirt’ he even gave me this.” She put a small scrap of green cloth on the table.

Lotus picked it up, and examined it closely, before laughing as he remembered the very visible abs the Slayer had due to his shirt having been torn open. He managed to stifle his laughter long enough to stash the scrap in his robes. _“I’ll keep this on hand.”_ He coughed for a moment before taking a moment to compose himself. Once he was, he spoke what was on his mind. _“I had actually been planning on a little visit up to our newly arrived orbital death station.”_ He motioned in the general direction of the fortress that the Slayer called home. _“And no need to worry. I already booked us an appointment! I just don’t wanna go alone.”_

Charlie gave him a slightly annoyed look as he got close to her. _“Oh don’t give me that look. Is it so much to ask that my niece spends a little time with me when we aren’t in the middle of an invasion?”_

“Lotus I have a Hotel to run I can’t”

 _“You always loved going on adventures with me when you were younger. Like when we went down to the circle of Greed and stripped them bare! HA! I think I still have some pictures of that.”_ At the mention of pictures, a panicked blush came across her face as she slammed the guest ledger shut.

“Alright, alright! I’ll go with you. But only if Vaggie gets to come along.” Lotus pretended to think this over before shrugging and nodding his head.

It didn’t take them long to be ready to leave for the fortress, Angel and Cherri invited themselves along, mainly so Husk could rest the hangover from the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that. With the snap of his fingers, they were inside the fortress, several lights activating as they arrived.

“You’re early Lotus.” Hayden’s voice echoed throughout the fortress.

 _“Sorry, was gathering more promotional material for the Hotel. But I’ve arrived all the same, and I come bearing gifts!”_ He pulled out a gift wrapped box, looking exactly like one would expect a christmas gift or birthday present. He motioned idly to them. _“And guests”_

The lights turned on across the fortress, letting them get a good look at the place the Slayer now lived. As Lotus walked through the halls, them following behind, they saw the various angelic spires and halls. It seemed very gothic, not really angelic, but it fit the man who was currently tearing through demons down below. Eventually they came upon the main room, a spire of light in the center of the room.

“I’d advise you not to touch anything. Especially his video game collection. Lotus only recently returned that to him and he’s only been taking breaks to tend to his island.” Angel immediately backed away from several shelves of toys. Lotus walked over to the spire of light.

 _“He on his way back yet? I’ve got a delivery for him.”_ He idly poked the light, pulling his hand back to see it had burnt his finger off. Another stream of light covered a console Cherri was inching closer towards.

“He’ll arrive shortly. Though I cannot say he’ll be happy you brought company. If you must deliver it to him. Leave it on the table. I just managed to clean the floors from the last mess he dragged in here.” Lotus shook his head as he pulled out a stake and held it between a pair of tongs. He pushed it into the light stream.

 _“No can do I’m afraid. I have to deliver it in person or it’ll lose all its flare.”_ He flipped the stake over in the stream before pulling it out, seeing it was cooked to perfection.

“Kindly don’t cook your meals in the Argent Reactor.”

 _“No”_ Lotus pulled out another stake with another pair of tongs and pushed it into the stream.

“I’d like to remind you that I have full access to this fortress’s defenses, both external and internal. Do with that information what you will.” Lotus answered by flipping the stake and pulling it out.

Charlie looked around the command room. “I didn’t know that something like this existed.”

Hayden answered her. “Because it was a well kept secret. From what I’ve found in the depths of the fortress’s history archives. This was made as a result of, of all things, Michael winning a drunken bet with The Seraphim.” This caught everyone’s attention, and Lotus managed to choke on his fork, forcing Vaggie to try and save him.

“You mean the ‘high and mighty’ and ‘overwhelmingly just’ Archangel that beat Charlie’s dad up a long time ago, got shitfaced and managed to win a bet against THE Seraphim? The same one that apparently saw everything that’s happened before it did?” Angel’s question made it very clear how ridiculous it all sounded.

“Yes.” Hayden said this as Vaggie managed to knock the fork Lotus had swallowed free of his throat. “The bet, from what is known, was that if it came to be, Michael would, and I quote. ‘Beat Lucifer’s ass so bad he won’t look at me for at least a month’ end quote. This, of course, happened before Lucifer’s rebellion. And The Seraphim created it because Michael did indeed win that bet.” Charlie rubbed her arm as this information went through her mind.

“No wonder dad hated celebrating my birthday in public.” Cherri barked out a laugh as Vaggie made sure Lotus could breathe as he gasped for air. The lights changed slightly, as Pentious slithered up from a separate staircase.

“I’ve managed to fix the ssssslight issssssue with the Argent transmitter. With ssssssome luck, I ssssshould be able to get the portal sssssysssstem working within the month.” He turned and saw the group he wasn’t expecting, nor wanted to see. “Hello people who do not live here.” Charlie gave an awkward wave as Lotus looked over, tears in his eyes from nearly choking.

“Hayden, there any reassssson I wassssn’t informed of their arrival?”

“Because had I told you, you would’ve likely fallen into the Argent stream, and I am not cleaning you out of the energy flows a second time” The lights flickered as the fortress shook. “It would appear he’s arriving soon. If you are going to fight, do it elsewhere. If you aren’t at the very least move aside. He will likely want to rest.” Pentious glared at Angel and Cherri, who both flipped him off, which worsened his glare as his forked tongue slipped through his teeth.

“I’m not sssssure why you’re here, if Lotusssss isssss here he’ssssss likely dropping ssssssomething off. Hayden only allowssssss thosssssse whom we can trust into the fortress, and Lotussssss isssss unaffected by any lockdown proceduresssss sssssso we sssssstopped trying.” Lotus walked over to Pentious, leaning into his ear and whispering something. Pentious’s eyes widened at this, before he looked uneasy.

“I’d ssssssay you’re insssssane but clearly you’ve never been ssssssane to begin with. That issssss very much a ssssssensitive ssssssubject for him. If he sssssupects even the sssssslightest trickery, he will”

 _“Relax my venomous friend. This is 100% on the up and up. I called in a favor and everything. And Francis hasn’t been wrong before.”_ Charlie was curious as to what they were talking about, but again the fortress shuddered as a door opened behind them.

“He’s here.” Sure enough, in walked the Slayer, completely ignoring the group of demons to his side. Walking past the pillar of light, he grabbed a seat and sat down, taking his helmet off, a tray of food appearing next to him, a burger and fries. “I suggest you get whatever you intend to do done with now. He wants to get some work in before he leaves again.”

Lotus clapped his hands together. _“Wish me luck!”_ With that Lotus approached the Slayer. He popped his head into the Slayer’s view, catching his glare as he stepped fully into view. _“Now I know you’ve been quite busy as of late. Stopping an invasion and slaughtering demons by the thousands must be very tiring for you! That’s why I come bearing a gift! Consider it both a housewarming gift and one of goodwill!”_ He took out the gift box and handed it to the Slayer, backing away quickly.

The Slayer stood up, before placing the box down, and opening as he crouched over it. Inside of it, something he had lost, stolen from him in fire and blood. He looked over at Lotus and saw the giddy look on his face, nodding wildly. As he reached into the box, he pulled out a small brown rabbit, Daisy, his Daisy. She squeaked as he pulled her close. Nestled in the crook of his armor, seemingly unbothered by his armor. He moved her close to his face, where her nose touched his own.

Charlie and the others watched as the Slayer, the one who stopped the invasion, and tore through hell, started to cry as he cuddled with the small animal.

 _“Like I said, a wretch though I may be, I am also a Merchant, and I have yet to be unable to retrieve an item for a customer. I also brought these.”_ He pulled out a rabbit cage, and several bags of food and bedding from his robes, setting them down beside him.

 _“St. Francis owed me a favor, and luckily finding the recently added rabbit to Heaven’s Pet Sanctuary was quite easy. I suppose for now. I shall leave you to your reunion.”_ Without another word, he walked away, over to and past Charlie’s group. The intention was made known, without any objection, they all left the Slayer to his reunion.

She gained a new perspective, that beyond the destruction and fury, he was human. He felt a pain not many have felt, and something that broke her heart thinking about. The tears he shed were of a man who chased a dream, only to have what was so cruelly stolen from him, returned to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't just leave things like that. He's taken a lot of abuse in his life. So consider this a true win for him.


	20. Left Foot Trapped in a Sensual Seduction

It was a rather dull evening in London. At least it was for him. Stuck in the basement of the manor due to some council members coming by to talk with his master. And she had once again taken to bribing him to stay in the basement until they left. Didn’t end well for them the last time, but he still had fun, though that demi-god, he almost made himself laugh when he remembered what that little shit had called himself, did end up giving one of his hounds indigestion. So there he was, Alucard, in a dark ass room, sitting on his throne, with a large flat screen TV in front of him, digging up fossils for his museum.

The Police Girl was helping make sure the manor was secure, with the help of some of the Frenchman's men. Walter was, as ever, by Integra’s side, he wondered if Walter was intending on taking some of his vacation days. He has been waiting for his next rematch with the Priest. Just as he handed in the fossils to that feathery curator, the entire manor shook, the TV’s image cut out for a second before fixing itself. He looked up at the darkened ceiling. “Oh she’s gonna be pissed.”

“Seras! Status report! It’d better not be a bunch of ghouls again or I swear to God!” As soon as the lights came back on in the meeting room, her finger was immediately against the speaker on the table, connecting her to Seras. There was some static when the speaker turned on.

“Sorry Ma’am! It seems we might have a slight problem.” Seras looked out across the horizon, seeing flames dancing in the distance.

“Are they ghouls, vampires, or vampire ghouls?” Her enhanced vision closed in on the figures in the distance, they didn’t look like any ghouls she’d seen before, not even those fake vampires her master was sent to fight. The tallest looked like, of all things, an owl.

“Ma’am, I know this may sound crazy, but” She was cut off by Integra.

“Seras, we live with Alucard in our basement, nothing surprises me anymore.” She shrugged as she aimed her anti tank rifle.

“Well, the biggest looks like an owl. Kinda fancy looking. He’s not remotely human looking that’s for sure.” To her surprise, Walter’s voice was what came over her radio next.

“Ms. Victoria, do any of them bear some kind of emblem? Anything would do.” She looked closer, taking note of the crown-like symbol some of them wore.

“Kinda looks like a crown.” Her radio went quiet for a few moments, before Walter once again came over the radio.

“Ms. Victoria, you have full clearance to do what you must to either slow or repel their advance, as Mr. Bernadotte has yet to return from London, both you and I have authority over ordering the Wild Geese in defence of the manor.” His voice had gained a strong commanding tone, yet he didn’t seem to be worried.

“W-wait! Walter, what’s going on? Who are these guys? And what about master?” She aimed her rifle at the owl.

“Those, Ms. Victoria, are known as Goetial Demons. I have Alucard and a number of occult books to thank for my knowledge of them. They are likely led by Prince Stolas, if the owlish appearance is anything to go by. They will likely prove quite the threat to our forces should they be allowed to breach the manor grounds. I will be out shortly to assist in dealing with our unwanted house guests, and as for Alucard.” She didn’t need to answer there.

“Right right. He’s been cooped up down there ever since he convince Ma’am to buy him that Switch. We’re supposed to share it.” As she focused on the Owl demon’s head, Integra came over the line.

“Seras, once this is done, I’ll buy you your own. Just keep these things from getting inside while the council members get to the security bunker.” She nodded, and pulled the trigger, the boom of the rifle echoed the manor, as the shell flew through the air. To the Prince’s credit, he managed to avoid the shot, though the demons it tore through like they were parchment paper weren’t as lucky. She got another round ready as several of the Wild Geese began to set up defenses and lay down suppressing fire.

To her surprise, as the demons rushed forward, they exploded. Largest plumes of dirt were kicked up as landmines went off in the field. “Walter, did you know they planted landmines?”

“Of course, I did suggest it after all.” As she fired another round at the advancing demons, and it pierced through the ever advancing horde.

“Well why didn’t you tell me?! I’ve been walking the dogs out there for weeks now!” A rocket flew from one of the windows and struck the demons, they didn’t even seem to be fighting back, just approaching.

“I figured you would’ve noticed them, but clearly not, my apologies.” She wasn’t happy she could’ve been blown up at any moment while walking the dogs, but at least he apologised. She fired several more rounds, demons exploding apart just as well as any ghoul. The Wild Geese’s gunfire tore into the horde, but still they didn’t fight back. They were getting closer though, and there were a lot of them. Pip was a clever man, she trusted he’d be able to fend for himself for awhile.

Walter tightened his gloves as he and Sir Integra led the council members through the manor towards the bunker they installed. The Wild Geese hurried through the halls of the manor, rifles and other weapons in their hands. Some were carrying ammo boxes, and large weapon crates. He would have to give Mr. Bernadotte credit, his men were well trained for mercenaries. He’d likely need to force Alucard out of the basement if need be, but he felt that they would be able to handle things in the meantime.

Once they got to the door to the bunker properly, he entered the code, and the door opened. Integra turned to Sir Pennwood. “I trust you’ll be able handle yourselves while you’re in there. There is enough food to last a year, don’t bother with the blood bags though.”

“Ms. Integra, you can’t mean to remain even while those things besiege the building.” Pennwood’s voice was panicked. This was the second time they were put in the line of fire that was Hellsing’s daily life.

“I’m not going to let them run rampant through my home. I have two full fledged vampires, a highly skilled mercenary team, and Walter defending this building. They won’t be of much threat to me.” She opened a cabinet close to the door, pulling out several pistols, and handing them to each of the council members, and handing the last to Pennwood. “The ammunition inside this bunker is blessed. In the unlikely case that they manage to overwhelm the Manor, this bunker has also been blessed. These are a last resort, save one bullet for yourselves.” With that, she walked out of the bunker, with Walter, leaving the befuddled and panicked council members inside as the door closed.

As they walked back towards where Seras was, Walter couldn’t help but ask her something. “Sir Integra, do you truly believe this is a good idea?”

“It’s our duty to protect the Queen and country from the supernatural. And while Alucard wants to be a child and stay in the basement playing video games. I should at the very least be with you and Seras.” The two continued to walk, hearing the echoing of gunfire get closer. “Plus, if I stayed in a room with them, I’m fairly certain I would’ve shot myself. Pennwood’s the only one amongst them I can even remotely stand.”

They entered the room where Seras was laying down fire. The force of her rifle having long since shattered the windows in the room. She noticed them between shots, lowering her rifle as they approached. “They haven’t really been doing anything. They’ve just been walking closer and getting cut down.” Walter took out a pair of binoculars and looked across the field, not finding the owl demon Seras had shot at.

“Ms. Victoria, you wouldn’t happen to know where the owl demon went would you?” As he raised his eyebrow, a shadow flew across them, before a series of loud crashes echoed from behind him. Something going straight through the roof of the manor, and likely into the basement.

As they turned back to the direction the crash came from, the demons that were only advancing, now began to charge, balls of flames, and gunfire began to strike the manor. “I suppose Alucard’s his problem now.” Integra turned back to Seras and Walter. “Walter, I trust you’ll be able to keep them out?”

“Of course Ma’am.” He tightened his gloves as he approached the vantage point Seras was using. He leapt out the window and into the driveway of the manor. Integra and Seras walked over to the window.

“Seras, keep firing, only if we’re forced to retreat further inside are you to stop.” A sharp toothed smile spread across Seras’s face.

“You’ve got it!” She pointed the rifle back around and fired off another round, the now dangerously close demons were torn apart by the shell. Integra had her pistol in one hand and sabre in the other. Demons wouldn’t take down the Hellsing Organization so easily.

Razor wire whirled violently behind him as he approached the front gate, demons already piling against it. “This isn’t the first time a bunch of unholy beasts have tried to breach these grounds. Though the last ones were a bunch of braindead ghouls, led by an equally braindead leader. I’d hazard to say you lot have gotten them beat in the Darwin Awards by a landslide. Now” One leapt above the gate and down towards the elderly butler. Before the reptilian demon could reach him, it was snagged on the near invisible wire, before being sliced into cubes of flesh. Walter held his index finger up as the wires effectively destroyed the remains of the first demon. “Who wants to fight a real vampire hunter?” The gate buckled and collapsed, the demons rushed him, guns in hand, and with various demonic powers at their disposal.

Though they were many, and he was but one old man, they were certainly outskilled. The covering fire provided by those within the manor kept the horde at bay well enough, but his skill with his wires slaughtered them in droves. Regardless of their defenses, hardened scales, or bone, the wire sliced through it with ease and grace. He puppeted around some more unfortunate demons, using them as both shields against the others, but also using their powers and weapons against them. These were Goetial demons, yet they didn’t seem to have any better plan than just attack. He had never met Stolas, but from what he’s read, he’s never been a great tactician. Meaning he was outclassed in all regards.

As his wire split a hawk demon in half, he barely dodged out of the way of one of Seras’s shells, which punched a hole straight through a larger armorer demon. The Wild Geese fired rockets and threw grenades, which sent demons flying. All while he danced through the demonic army. His wires were unrivaled, which was needed for the man who once hunted the greatest vampire there was. Though there were still embers from what he once held for the vampire during the war, he had given up on them long ago. As demons fell around him, he felt young again, he rarely got to show his true talents anymore, but old age hadn’t withered his skill. As strange as it felt, the same rush that diving into the fray gave him from his youth came back full force. He enjoyed fighting, putting down beast unholy. Maybe once this was over he could ask Sir Integra if he might join the field every now and again.

As he sliced and diced his way through the horde, an unholy roar echoed from the manor, having him turn to find an enormous owl emerged, frantically trying to fly away as darkness began to consume it.

Safe to say his evening wasn't boring anymore, though had he known that it would mean he’d lose yet another flatscreen, he would’ve been fine with it being boring. From the ruins of his TV, stood a well dressed owl demon. He remembered Lucy telling him about these kinds of demons, Gotal demons or something, he didn’t bother to remember. All he cared about was that this owl headed shit was standing on the remnants of his TV. He had managed to pull his Switch to safety and tucked it away in his coat for safe keeping. He wasn’t starting another island damnit. He crossed his legs as the crimson eyes of the demon opened, so he was going for the whole ‘menacing powerful demon look’. He could respect that at least, if nothing else.

“You were quite the hard man to find Mr. Dracula.” Strike one, not a good way to start off the conversation.

“There are like three places I’ve lived before in my life, and one of them is a room down the hall. Also, name’s Alucard. But if we’re aiming for proper titles, call me Alucard the Fuck Mothering Vampire.” His tone never was serious, why the hell would he get serious for this 8 foot creeper sounding Owl. “Sooooooo. There any reason you broke into my room, broke my TV, and decided to call me by my full name like we’re two best buddies from college?”

He could see that the demon wasn't expecting him to be so dismissive of him. “I came in order to collect you for our invasion. Sir Lucifer has been trying to contact you, but you’ve not gotten his calls.” Alucard thought for a moment before snapping his fingers.

“That’s why he’s been calling. I figured he was calling about his dogs again so I’ve been ignoring the calls.” He nearly laughed as he saw the demon slump over.

“Well, he’s intending to call in one of the favors you owe hi-” Alucard cut him off, strike two, assuming he owed anybody anything. He owed Integra and Integra alone.

“And I say me and him have been square for years now! If anything he owes me some favors! Now care to give me a good reason I shouldn’t do to you what I did to the last schmuck who broke my TV?” His smile was sharp, as were his teeth, clearly putting the demon on edge.

“W-well” The demon caught himself. He was impressed, not a lot of people could be in the same room as him and stay straight faced as he egged them on. “I refuse to play these games. I’m Stolas, the Prince of the Goetial. I have far better things to do than play your insipid games!” So it was Goetial, saved him the embarrassment of asking if it was Gotal or Goil. “I intend to make use of this manor as my new home once this invasion is over and done with. Now you can either help with that, or I will put you down like the dog you are, and repurpose your corpse as a love doll!” And strike three.

“Buddy, do you have any real idea who you are talking to?” His tone wasn’t angry. He was enjoying this. “You don’t look like the kinda guy who’d fuck a corpse. Looking like you take it up the tail feathers yes, but necrophilia? Doesn’t seem to fit.”

“My sexuality is not something you or anyone else can comprehend.” Alucard shot up from his chair.

“Don’t use my own lines against me!” His grip was tight against the armrests of the chair. It took a moment for him to lean back again.

“I have made love to a great number of beings in Hell. My current flame, Blitzo, is quite the-” He was cut off by Alucard.

“Woah, woah, woah. Blitzo? B-L-I-T-Z- with a silent O? That imp that tried to just walk in and kill Integra during a meeting? You’re fucking an imp?!” He began barking out laughter, clapping as his body shook with laughter. “Wow, I never thought I’d see someone so desperate to get laid in my life. Fucking an imp, honestly, I thought you demons were supposed to be self respecting.” Stolas closed the distance between them, a large flintlock pistol looking gun pointed at Alucard’s head, while one of his own pistols was buried where he suspected the owl’s privates were.

“Sorry, but the only thing getting fucked today is you.” With that, both fired. Alucard’s round was shifted upwards as his head was forced back by the shot from Stolas’s gun, still managing to blow a hole through one of the demon’s wings. The chair toppled over, and both of his guns were now in his hands. A hail of bullets flew at the Goetial demon, who barely dodged in one piece. Several rounds found purchase in his wings. Feathers as sharp as swords flew towards Alucard, the ones that weren’t shot out of the air, sliced through Alucard, who kept firing round after round at the demon.

Judging from how bad a shape Stolas was in compared to him, he’d say he won round 1. His wounds began to seal shut, demons couldn’t put him down before, they couldn’t now. “Ya see.” He shifted his tattered jaw back into place. “I usually love moments like these. But you managed to actually make me want to kill you. Admittedly, not a hard feat, but hey, you managed it!” Darkness swirled around Alucard. “So here’s your prize!”

**_“Release Restraint Level 1”_ **

“Level What?” Stolas barely got the word out as another bullet tore through his chest, as he doubled over, he saw that Alucard’s body began to warp as the darkness consumed it, endless eyes formed from the darkness, as a shadowy hound emerged from Alucard. Stolas wouldn’t lose like this, his form shifted as he grew, beginning to access his true form.

But it was interrupted as the dark hound bit into his wing, nearly biting it in half. **_“You know, I’ve always hated owls.”_** Stolas turned his head fully around to find the frightening form of Alucard towering above him. **_“The Owl from Winnie the Pooh, that owl from Legend of Zelda, especially that Tootsie Roll one. Never liked them. You top all of them.”_** The hound bit deeper into Stolas’s arm. **_“Now, let’s see how many bites it takes to get to the center of you!”_**

Stolas forced his transformation. Changing into a giant demonic owl, yet still couldn’t shake Alucard. Even as he flew back through the hole he made, and through the manor. Alucard’s hound bite harder and harder into him. Alucard aimed his pistol at Stolas’s other wing and fired. The round went straight through it, severing it in a single shot, having Stolas collapse to the ground. As Stolas skidded across the ground, he felt his other wing get caught up in what felt like wire, before it was pulled clean off his body. Before he could howl in pain, his mouth was filled with both of Alucard’s pistols.

 ** _“I thought owls were supposed to be quiet. Let’s fix that!”_** Alucard’s hound flailed about wildly as it bit into Stolas’s stomach, its teeth tore into his flesh, before ripping a hole out of him and diving in. It ate through his organs, all while he was still conscious, before arriving at his mouth, chewing through his tongue and eating it. As Alucard’s hound pulled out of Stolas, Alucard turned his head to see both the Police Girl and Integra approaching.

“Alucard, I still have words with him. Go play with the others.” Her words were stern and very much final.

**_“Ah come on! He was my kill!”_ **

“And I said now, Alucard!” Alucard slumped off of Stolas, before turning his attention towards the stunned demons.

 ** _“Fine, mom! Blue balling the shit outta me here!”_** Alucard leapt at the horde, his pistols and hound made short work of them.

Walter’s wire coiled around Stolas’s body, digging it and pulling the large demon up to face Integra. Before he could even think of speaking, her sword dug into his eye. “Listen here, I don’t give a damn what you think you’re doing, but you made the poor decision to try and invade my home. Whatever you dickless cowards have to throw at us won’t be enough. And when you get back to wherever the hell you came from. Tell them what will happen when they try this again.” With that, she pulled her sword out, and put her pistol to Stolas’s head, firing and putting a hole right through Stolas’s head, dropping him dead.

Alucard was done with what was left of the demons by the time she killed Stolas, already switched back to his normal form. He walked back and looked down at the Goetial demon’s corpse. “Sooooo, Hell’s invading Earth.”

Integra sighed as she pulled out a walkie talkie. Static coming from it was nearly deafening. “We know, it would seem that some old friends of yours are attempting to invade Buckingham Palace at the moment. Which means we still have work to do. Walter” She turned to her butler. “Get the car ready to go. Seras, get the Wild Geese ready to leave.”

“M-ma’am what about the council members?” Integra shrugged and Alucard laughed.

“They’ll live, that bunker could take a nuke directly and be fine. I doubt any of these demons will bother coming here again. Now go.” Walter bowed, which Seras copied shortly after, before both went off.

“Looks like I’m going to be taking a walk.” Alucard turned off towards the burning horizon.

“Don’t get lost Alucard, we will be needing you, and that means no games.”

“Integra, if it means I get to see Betty again, I’ll do the damn mambo if you’d asked me. I am in far too much of a good mood to be bothered now.” Integra sighed as Alucard readied his pistols. She always worried when it came to him, not for him, but because of him. She’d worry about that later though, as she still had a job to do. London was burning and the Queen was in danger. It was time for Hellsing to do its job, and send these unnatural creatures back to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite happy people have enjoyed my work so far. I will be starting other large stories soon as well


	21. The Patriarch: Colossal Carnage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may come off as all over the place, and it is mainly due to the fact it was written over the span of 3 months and my mind was in wildly different places each time I wrote. Hopeful it isn't too terrible, with the next chapter being better written given I've gotten back in the flow of things, mostly at least

From London to somewhere just outside of Moscow in Russia. The Seraphim was certainly impatient, he didn’t even have the time to say goodbye to the Queen before he was dropped unceremoniously outside the city limits. Fortunately enough, he still had the weapons Bernadotte had given him, and the Spear of Destiny thrummed on his back. Though as he got adjusted to his surroundings, he was nearly knocked on his ass as explosions shook the earth. As he stood again, he saw something he didn’t think he would ever see. A Mechanized War Machine, far larger than what The Major used against him in London, this one looked as if it could carry the entire city upon it’s back. Draped across it’s sides, the scorched but not unrecognizable Nazi Swastika.

It rained shells upon the city, burning ruins illuminated the sickly green cloud that covered the city. The Warmachine marched towards the city, it wasn’t fast that much was certain, but what forces the Russians could muster to repel it were proven insufficient against the Nazi Colossus. Despite how quick it tore through The Major’s own mech, he didn’t think it would be of much use against this one. He had to figure out a way on board and take it out from inside.

But, first things first, he needed to scour the city to ensure anyone who wasn’t already dead stayed that way, and that any Demon Nazi he found didn’t stay alive much longer. Checking the ammo on his guns, he took off for the city. As he closed the distance, he could hear gunfire, nearly muffled by the constant bombardment from the Colossus. He could also smell the sickening stench of chlorine gas. He was lucky enough to already be dead, so he didn’t need to worry about it, but the citizens of Moscow and the rest of Russia weren’t as fortunate.

As he crossed into the city proper he could see, just barely through the choking smoke and lethal gas, two groups firing at each other. He could also tell which side was clearly losing. They only looked like civilians, huddled behind burnt out cars trying to gun down the heavily armored forces trying to snuff out their lives. He didn’t waste another second, rushing through a bombed out building, he opened fire on the armored Nazis.

While his rounds didn’t put them down, it did divert their attention to him, allowing for the others to escape. Opting for the Spear of Destiny, he launched the holy energy at them. The holy bolts pierced through their armor with ease. The armored Nazis dropped like flies against his holy weapon. Yet, for every one he felled three took their place. Their bullets found their mark but bounced off of him, due to the combination of The Seraphim’s Blessing, and the fact he was already dead.

Soon enough he was surrounded by the corpses of dead demon Nazis. Only for more heavily armed reinforcements to arrive, in the form of grotesque living tanks, and smaller versions of The Major’s mech. He didn’t need to worry about his own wellbeing, allowing him to launch himself towards them without a care. The pulsating tanks of flesh fired at him, the shell from it’s main barrel knocked him on his ass, and through a building for good measure.

“Right!” He groaned as he pulled himself out of the divot he made in the wall, which had it collapse behind him. “Not immune to the laws of physics.” Stretching out his back, he focused on the task at hand again, right before ducking beneath another burning shell. He charged at the flesh tank, ducking beneath a mech’s legs and firing a bolt of holy power right through the bottom, burning a hole through it, and it’s pilot. As the mech collapsed in a burning heap. He jumped onto the tank, ignoring the sickening squish it made beneath his boots.

The lid to the tank popped open, revealing what looked like the child of a barbed wire fence and a humanoid bull. Before the Nazi could open fire, it was impaled by the Spear of Destiny, the holy energy scorching the demon, reducing it to ash in seconds. Not wasting time, he fiddled with the Spear, releasing a long beam of energy from it’s tip. Jumping off the back of the flesh tank, he swung it down, and the beam of energy split the tank in two, and managed to kill the remaining occupants. Turning on his heel, he stared down the remaining flesh tanks and mechs.

Just as he was about to get to work on them, a fire bomb dropped into one of the mechs. The mech burst into flames as the pilot burnt to death, which had it swing it’s arms wildly, managing to take a chunk out of a nearby mech. He wasn’t sure from where, but a rocket crashed directly into one of the tanks of flesh. After a few moments of waiting the rocket detonated, sending chunks of flesh covered metal flying.

From above, on the rooftops of damaged and ruined buildings, came gunfire. Ranging from shotgun shells, automatic fire, and even small arms fire. The mechs were set upon first, concerning themselves more with the attacks from above than the man holding a weapon that could cut through them like they were rice paper. While they were busy with the counterattack, he set about dealing with the remaining tanks.

Despite the fact that the tanks had literal eyes staring at him, shooting it with his normal rifle didn’t do much except make the tanks scream, so he went to work using the spear. The Nazis tried their best to fend him off, but despite their beastly appearances, getting stabbed in the face by a weapon of unrivaled holy power ended their attempts quickly. Bolts of energy lanced through the tanks, burning them inside out. Not long after, there wasn’t much left besides the stench of burning meat, and desecrated tank ruins.

With the tanks dealt with, he went to deal with the mechs only to find that the ambushers were already dealing with the few that remained. Despite their superior weaponry, the mechs were unable to fend off the attackers. The crude weapons proved more than useful against the less than heavily armored demons piloting the warmachines. Despite being from Hell, they seemed quite averse to being lit on fire. As the final burning mech collapsed to the ground, he saw several military looking soldiers quickly rush out from some burnt out buildings, checking each and every mech for remaining demons, the occasional ringing of gunfire signaling they had found, and swiftly dealt with any that they found.

As he holstered the Spear, one of the soldiers approached him. He saw that they were fortunately wearing gas masks given the poisoned air around them. “It is not often we have Americans helping us, let alone ones that can breathe lethal gas.” The soldier motioned to his maskless face. His Russian was a little rusty, but he could get what he was saying.

“Yeah well.” He needed a moment to actually remember what the words were in Russian. “It’s not everyday Nazis come back from the dead and try to take over the world.”

The soldier only gave a shrug. “A fair enough assessment, we cannot wait here. Too open, and in view of that Machine” He motioned towards the immense Warmachine currently bombing what was likely the remains of the Russian Military into oblivion.

“I hope you’ve got a bunker of some kind, preferably one of that can take a shell and not collapse.” He could tell some of the soldiers were eyeing the golden glowing spear on his back.

“We managed to get as many civilians as we could into the metro. Most of our forces are split across the country. If that thing gets past Moscow, there will not be any way of stopping it.” The soldiers finally finished their once over of the area and returned to the one in charge.

“Colonel Dyatlov! We’ve gotten word further reinforcements are arriving from the Colossus, we’ve swept the perimeter of any remaining civilians.” Dyatlov, as he now knew him, gave the soldier a firm nod, before ordering them to move out. All he could do was follow and try and think of how many holes he’d need to put in that thing to bring it down.

Now, he hadn’t really been in Russia all that often during the war, he was usually busy behind Nazi lines. But seeing most of Moscow reduced to rubble wasn’t something that sat right with him, no matter his feelings on how things went after the war. They approached the entrance to the metro system, seeing it was quite fortified, despite the obvious damage to it. Surrounding the entrance were the burnt out husks of Nazi tech, from mechs, to what looks like actual robots.

The Russians had definitely held their own quite well, but he knew that if he didn’t do something, they wouldn’t outlast their invaders. As they approached, he saw just how bad the situation was. There was far more damage here than back where they found him. Buildings were in burning ruins, military vehicles were utterly devastated, and the ones that weren’t destroyed outright, appeared too damaged to be of much use. The other thing that caught his eye were the corpses that littered the area. They were clearly military, judging from the uniforms at least, he wasn’t up to date on Russian military uniforms nowadays.

Dyatlov approached the fortified entrance and rapped his knuckles against it in what was almost certainly a code of sorts, to which after a moment a piece of the door slid away and someone on the inside got a good look at Dyatlov, before it slid shut again and the heavy metal door was dragged open. Several more soldiers that were farther behind them came with some armed and wounded civilians. Dyatlov moved aside as the soldiers ushered the civilians inside.

Approaching Dyatlov, he asked what was on his mind. “So as much as I already know the answer, how’s the defensive going?” Dyatlov looked around the area for a moment before motioning for him to enter. As the two entered the guarded metro, descending down the stairs Dyatlov answered.

“Not well, the enemy forces struck faster than we could respond and harder than those who could manage an offensive could handle. They have clearly learned from their previous failings during the war. Their first wave clashed against most of our operating military. They were delayed long enough to afford those further away from the combat to mount a defense and rally the civilian population, but as you can see.” Dyatlov continued as they made it towards the subway system, William couldn’t tell civilians from soldiers down here, but he knew it didn’t matter, they were all targets to the hellish Reich above.

“Any plans on dealing with that giant fucking metal monster they’ve got?” Dyatlov only shook his head at this as they continued, passing more and more wounded civilians, some clearly not going to survive their wounds.

“At present we only know the location of it’s primary power source, but they crippled any real form of our air force during their initial attack. The Colossus is a recent development, likely meant to crush any and all forms of opposition left.” As they continued their walk, shouting came from further down the metro system. Hearing this had Dyatlov and William run forward, until they were stopped as another soldier, clearly wounded but seemingly ignoring his wounds as he spoke.

“Colonel! I managed what you ordered me too!” The soldier nearly doubled over, as he spoke. Dyatlov helped him stand up straight.

“Artyom! Slow yourself, I can’t afford you bleeding out. Now explain what you’ve done.” Artyom looked up, pulling his gasmask off quickly.

“I found a working fighter! Like you ordered! I managed to get it near the other end of the Metro!” William helped prop Artyom up.

“Hell of a job, I’d say but I’m guessing from your less than stellar health you weren’t quiet about it?”

“They had the base covered head to toe, but I managed to rig the gas line beneath it with enough explosives to make Tunguska look like a tire fire.” Artyom nearly went limp as he doubled over again.

“You’ve done well,” Dyatlov motioned towards two nearby soldiers who quickly took Artyom from them. “You’ve done your part, now rest.”

Artyom struggled weakly against the unwounded soldiers. “Colonel, I have to go with you! I’ve flown them before! I can get us in that Nazi scrap heap with no issue!”

“The last thing I need is for you to bleed to death midflight, besides you are not the only one present with flight experience. I also need you here to manage the defense should our last plan fail.” Dyatlov handed Artyom something from his pocket, before walking away, William tailing behind as the soldiers dragged the wounded and shouting Artyom away.

“I thought you said you didn’t have a plan to handle that thing?” Dyatlov shook his head.

“I didn’t, I did not expect Artyom to follow through with his mad scheme, I had only ordered it shortly before we were forced into the Metro. I can’t in good faith allow his near sacrifice to be wasted. He mentioned the other end of the metro, which is a fair distance away.” Dyatlov approached several soldiers stationed near the other end of the base they had made, clearly on watch duty. With a nod of his head, they showed one of the train cars for the metro, likely quickly repurposed for rapid deployment.

“I’m not scared of heights so if flying there is the only way aboard that thing then fine.” As he spoke, the entire system shook as the Colossus above continued its unfaltering march forward. Just as the tremors subsided, lights appeared far down the line. Dyatlov slowly watched as the lights grew brighter and brighter.

Slowly, William pulled out his two rifles, with the guards doing the same. Soon the sounds of metal marching began to echo the formerly silent metro system. The lights grew into flames, illuminating the marching forces of Nazi armor, and warmachines. Dyatlov pulled a pistol from his pocket. “Not one step beyond this point.” His spoken words seemingly lost as the enemy approached their gate.

William got himself ready, as Dyatlov voice shouted above the approaching devils, a voice befitting a man in command, and filled with the desperation of last stand. “They shall go not one step further! Not one step beyond these gates! These are your orders! Not one step beyond our homes! Not one step beyond Moscow!” The first shot fired was Dyatlov’s, finding its mark, squarely in the eyes of one of the warmachines’ gunners.

With his shot, did his fellow defenders open fire as well. Gunfire and molotovs and grenades, all flew towards their encroaching demise. The Nazis answered in kind, their heavier weaponry chewing into the metal and steel barricade. William wasn’t one to not join the fight, leaping from his spot, several of the heavy munitions slamming into his body, rendered useless against his technically undead body. Spear at the ready, he fired a lance of energy through the frontline of armored demons.

The holy power melted through them with ease, opening up the less armored Nazis to the hail of bullets from the Russian Defenders. Dyatlov stood unbothered by the storm of lead flying by him from both directions, firing his pistol at whatever demon he could. William leapt forward, stabbing through another armored Nazi, before launching off of it’s corpse, and onto one of the warmachines. His AKs made short work of the demons operating it, leaving nothing but gorey stains by the time he made his way to the next.

More Nazis charged through the tunnel, attempting to overwhelm the defenders with numbers. While some took cover behind the warmachines, others charged headlong into the crossfire, confident in their demonic armor to hold against human ammunition. But they failed to realize that while overconfidence was a slow and insidious killer, William J Blazkowicz was certainly not. Ripping off one of the heavy machine guns they had on their warmachines, he leapt off it raining death upon their ranks with one hand, and righteous fury with the other.

They didn’t seem to account for the fact that their weapons might be used against them, as their only answer to him wielding what he could only describe was a demonic 50 cal machine gun at them, was to throw more bodies at him. He wasn’t even sure this thing could run out of ammo, as it kept firing despite the lack of an ammo belt for it.

He couldn’t test that theory as one of the more nimble Nazi demons managed to cut it in half with a swipe of their sword. They tried to get him next, only to have their helmet dented in by a hard swing with the Spear. Finishing them off with a head crushing stomp, he was soon swarmed by more blade wielding Nazis. Too close for guns, perfect range for a beatdown.

Despite their attempts, they couldn’t even scratch him, their blades bouncing off of him. Yet, they weren’t as lucky, as whether it was the Russian gunfire, or William’s spear, the number of blade wielding Nazis was dwindling. Along with a fair number of their ranged troops. As William slashed and stabbed his way through those who surrounded him, he was struck violently across his jaw, actually managing to send his flying back a fair bit. Despite the shock of the hit, he made to get up again, this time facing the demon that sent him back, clearly different from the others, both in armor and in stance.

As what few remaining close ranged Nazis were gunned down and the Russians’ attention was now focused on the different Nazi, William leapt to his feet, and lunged with the Spear, which to his surprise was ignored by the Nazi, simply batting the end of it away as it grabbed at his throat. With William in its grasp, it deflected the stab he tried, knocking the holy weapon away and into the rubble.

“Fucking Nazi bastard!” With a swing of his fist, he connected with the Nazi’s face mask, staggering the large demon, along with breaking the mask off. “You guys honestly don’t know when to quit do you?”

“Runs in the blood don’t it?” He froze when he heard that voice, in all the places, in all the world, of course he would be here. When the one place that that rotten bastard deserved to be, decided to run amok, he would show up.

“What? No love for your Pa? For the man who raised you ungrateful little shit?” Rip Blazkowicz, Husband to Zofia and Father to William, and who was the first person William had ever killed shortly before he joined the US for the Second World War.

“You ain’t raise me, Ma did, that’s why she’s up there.” He motioned his head skywards. “And why I get to beat your ass to death again.” Lunging at his father, Rip may have had the size advantage but his sheer strength could only slightly harm William, and in no way that he couldn’t recover from. Still, as his knuckles cracked against Nazi steel armor, his old man took it all the same, answering back with far more brutal right hooks that would kill a normal man.

“She raised a coward, is what she did. The world woulda been a better place had I finished what I started all those years ago.” As another right hook to the jaw dropped William to his back, Rip grabbed his neck and began to lay into him. “Turns out hell ain’t that bad a place when ya know the right people. Turns out you got real popular down there during the war. Kept tabs on your little disgusting family. How you ruined our family line!”

Rip’s beating continued, despite not being able to truly hurt William. “And your dumbass grandson, once we’re done with this I’m gonna track his sorry ass down, and do to him what I never was able to do to you!” As he went to punch William again, a knife dug into his neck as Dyatlov hung to his back, gouging out his throat with the blade.

“Nazi scum deserve no better.” Were the words Dyatlov growled into Rip’s ear as he dug the blade deeper, only to be knocked off by a stray punch. As he tore the knife from his neck, he let out a pained howl as William’s knuckles struck hard against his neck, staggering him back. With a vicious string of right and left hooks, William beat his father farther and farther back. When Rip tried to counter, his fist met William’s and shattered under the force. As he recoiled, he tried to swing with his only good arm, only for it to be caught and broken at the elbow.

As he howled again, he was punched again, not by William but by Dyatlov. Despite the pain, Rip redoubled his efforts, demonic form shifting and growing, only to be pushed further back by the concentrated gunfire of the soldiers he tried to kill. Dyatlov’s knife found purchase in his eye, as William’s fists broke through his chest armor. With each blow from the Nazi Slayer, Rip’s body continued to falter and weaken. As Dyatlov dodged off to the side to evade his right swing, William caught it and delivered a backhanded fist to his jaw, shattering it and scattering teeth across the metro.

As he tried once again in vain to swing at William, he was pierced through his chest from behind. Slowly looking down he saw the Spear of Destiny lodged in his chest, turning his head slightly he saw Dyatlov forcing it further and further into him. Giving out a pained gasp, blood spilled from his lips. As he fell to his knees, Dyatlov let go of the hilt and walked over to stand beside William.

“You ain’t no better than me boy. You kill, you killed men who had families to go back to during the war. I ain’t never killed nobody while I was alive. You’ve got a lot more blood on your hands, than I do mine.” William glared at his father, before rolling his eyes and picking up a discarded and damaged shotgun off the ground.

“You and I ain’t even in the same league old man, so fuck off.” With not another word, Rip’s head was now splattering the metro, Dyatlov’s knife flying across and into a wall from the shotgun blast. Looking at the now destroyed shotgun and dropping it, he grabbed the tip of the Spear, and pulled it out of Rip’s corpse, before kicking it over.

“Sorry you had to see that, family business ain’t exactly clean when it comes to Blazkowicz.” Dyatlov only shrugged as he pulled his knife free from the wall.

“Family is rarely a fun issue, but you seem to have sorted out your grievances with him a long time ago.” Dyatlov watched as William fiddled with the Spear.

“Yeah, Hadn’t really thought of him til now, I fixed that part of my life when I killed him the first time. This time was just cathartic. Now.” With a blinding pulse of light from the spear, the corpses that filled the metro now began to slightly smolder, save for his father.

“That should keep any I didn’t kill from coming back, and should give us time before they come back to finish what they started, how bout we get a move on and find that fighter before this place is swarming with em?” Dyatlov gave him a nod, before motioning towards the other soldiers, slowly moving the now bullet riddled train car into the open.

“I sure hope you know how to drive one of these things, because I sure as hell don’t” William leaned against the wall of the train while Dyatlov took the controls.

“I’m certain I can work it out on the flying, I think it’s just.” Dyatlov fiddled with the controls for a minute, before sliding a lever forward, which had it start to move. Watching the barricade begin to shrink behind them, the train barreled through the burnt out warmachines, and charged down the metro line.

He wasn’t sure what it was that convinced him that Dyatlov had no idea how a metro train worked, either it was the fact he had no idea how to slow down, or the fact that due to the fact they couldn’t slow down, they slammed directly into a Demonic Nazi Flesh tank. The crash destroyed the tank, but also derailed the train. Had he not pulled Dyatlov out of the train before it derailed he was fairly certain it would’ve killed him. Dyatlov was fine given the abruptness of it all.

True to his word Artyom had left the fighter not far from the exit, how the Nazis hadn’t found it, he had no idea. Beside it was a weird looking device. As William inspected the fighter, Dyatlov grabbed the device.

“Man, imagine how this woulda fared during the Blitz, those Nazi bastards wouldn’t have had a chance!” He turned his head as Dyatlov opened the cockpit.

“It only has room for a pilot, and I’m the only one of us that can fly it.” Dyatlov was cut off as William jumped onto the top of it.

“Yeah I know what’s coming next. Just try not to do any flips or anything cuz I can’t hold on that well.” With his Spear at the ready, he waited for Dyatlov to get in, only for Dyatlov to catch him by surprise, tossing him a small walkie talkie.

“Once we get there we will likely get split up. This is so we can keep in contact.” With that he hoped in.

“Alright, so I have no idea what we’re gonna be doing, ya mind walking me through thi-” William was cut off as the fighter began to take off. Now holding on for dear life, they took to the sky. Now he’s jumped from planes before, under heavy AA fire, but clinging to the outside of a more powerful fighter plane was the worst idea he’s had yet.

But soon enough he was able to stabilize himself, and either due to the fact he wasn’t really alive, or his own Slayer branding, he was able to keep his eyes open against the roaring wind.

“Assuming you are still there! Our plan is to cripple the Colossus, targeting it’s main source of power first, to keep it from moving. Then deal with those spearheading this assault. From what we know they are located near the top of the behemoth.” He looked out towards the slowly approaching machine. The top likely meant the part that looked the most like a head. Suddenly, there were flashes coming off of it, which had Dyatlov tilt the plane towards the right. He hunkered down as best he could as enormous shells flew by them.

“They have spotted us! And this barely has any munitions. I hope that your aim with that staff can hold up!” William readjusted himself, Spear at the ready.

“First off, it’s a Spear, and secondly, yeah, I can handle it just fine.” As he said this, several of what he could only guess were the Nazis' own air units flew out of the Colossus, and towards them. Gunfire flew from the hellish aircraft and towards them. Dyatlov’s flying under pressure was impressive, weaving around the wall of bullets they were flying into. His grip tightened on the Spear, holy energy charging in the tip before firing out as a burst of power. The first shot went wide, given the fact he wasn’t exactly used to firing a holy weapon, while on top of a modern fighter jet, flying directly towards an immense Nazi Warmachine.

Despite missing the first shot, his second hit home, searing clean through the demonic plane, sending it’s burning husk falling to the ground below. Dyatlov’s flying soon closed the gap between them and The Colossus, with William taking as many of the Nazi aircrafts down as he could. As they neared the Colossus Dyatlov spoke again. “Now, I don’t really have a plan for getting aboard beyond simply bailing out and hoping for the best, do you think you can help with that?”

William shook his head, he was really too old for these kinds of things but what was stopping him. “Try not to get whiplash pal.” As they flew around the outside of the Colossus, William looked for a good spot for them to jump.

He found the spot, smashing through the window to the cockpit and grabbing Dyatlov by the back of his uniform, before leaping off the fighter. As he dropped Dyatlov to the steel walkway and he tumbled head over heels alongside him, the fighter flew wildly out of control without a pilot, slamming directly into a very unfortunate Nazi aircraft that was beginning to launch.

As he got to his feet, Dyatlov was getting his bearings. “You are certainly no normal American.”

“What tipped you off?” He brushed off his pants and checked his guns. “The fact I’m wielding a spear that melted demon Nazis?” Offering Dyatlov his hand, he helped the soldier off the ground. “The fact that bullets bounce off of me? Or the fact I stood on top of a fighter plane, going too fucking face, towards danger, and not only wasn’t bothered by it, but also had the wherewithal to grab you out of it before I bailed?”

“All of the above. But I am in no position to argue against much needed assistance.” He held out his hand towards William. He looked between Dyatlov’s face and outstretched hand a few times. All he could do was sigh. “I had no time to grab a proper weapon beyond my pistol before we left, I need one of yours.”

With a fair amount of reluctance, he handed over one of the AKs Bernadotte had given him. With that, Dyatlov took out his knife and handed it to him. “Here we will split up. I shall deal with the power source, and you will dispatch their leaders.”

“Woah woah woah, you wanna split up? Last I checked, I’m the only one that’s actually bulletproof here.” Dyatlov pushed past him, only to be held back. “It might take a while longer, but we can get the same things done together.”

“Every moment we wait, another of my countrymen perishes. I will rig the core to detonate, and you kill the leaders. I am not going to let them kill me.” Again William held him back.

“Listen, you don’t even know where the damn thing is, you could search this thing top to bottom and not find it, so!” Dyatlov cut him off by pointing at a sign that was hanging behind him. Turning his head, he read what it said.

For some reason that was really beyond him, it was one of those  _ You Are Here _ signs that they had around some malls. It also had a fully detailed map of the Colossus and a route towards the main core. Before he could object again, a blaring warning siren went off, it seems they weren’t hidden anymore. With a disgruntled growl, he turned back to Dyatlov. “Fine, I still don’t like this, so I’m gonna go jam this Spear down their bosses’ throats and meet up with you, don’t go letting yourself get killed while I’m gone.”

“Would not dream of it my friend, now go.” With that, the two soldiers went their own ways, Dyatlov down towards the core, and William up towards his next targets.

His Spear was a lot more effective against what Nazis came to stop him, but not as fun as gunning them down with his rifle. They certainly had this place covered. Every step of the way forward was marred with more soon-to-be dead men. Unlike his run in with his dear old dad, they weren’t a threat of any kind to him, which let him ignore dodging out of their line of sight and just charging headfirst into them. His reckless abandon seemed to scare them, as they couldn’t slow him, no matter what they used, bullets, gas, grenades, and flames, all he ignored as he slaughtered his way upwards.

As he finished pounding a Nazi’s skull in with the butt of his rifle, he looked up and saw the entrance to where he had to be. He had to thank these dumb bastards, the constant signs pointing him in the right direction where really helpful. He spoke into his walkie talkie. “Dyatlov, I made it to their little command center, how are things on your end?”

Gunfire filled the comms, before Dyatlov spoke up. “I am nearly to the core, they seem to have diverted their attention towards me. But they will not stop me, deal with their leaders. My job will be done.”

Before he answered him, he shook his head, muttering to himself. “Fucking russians” He clicked the button to reply. “You handle that, I’ll finish up here quick and meet ya soon” Pocketing his walkie talkie, he made his way over to the massive door.

Dyatlov fought his way through the inner workings of the Colossus, for every demon he cut down, another took its place. It didn’t matter to him, he had a job to do, the American would deal with those in charge. He needed to shut this monster down, no matter the cost. His uniform was ruined due to the blood that stained it from the demons he felled. By the time he reached the core proper, he was surprised he could walk with how slick the blood had made his boots. He wasted no time, trusting in Artyom’s explosives, he placed the relatively small device onto what he truly hoped was the core. It looked important enough to be what he was looking for at least.

Now he only needed to hold out and wait for the American, readying himself as more demonic fiends flooded the area.

Using the Spear to simply carve his way through the door was quick enough. He found himself in the seemingly empty control room for the entire Colossus, taking a moment to look around, he was surprised by just how large the room was. As he made his way over to what looked like the main console for the whole damn show, he heard something chittering from above.

Diving back, he narrowly avoided a needle like tail that likely would have hurt to get stabbed by. Aiming his rifle upwards, he opened fire, yet the shots were deflected by his assailant. It let out a horrible screech as it leapt down and tried to bite his throat out. Held back with one hand, he struck it with his other. Sending the insectoid demon back. As it flipped over the console, it leapt onto the ceiling again, before it’s disgusting form shifted again, this time into a more recognizable form.

“Mengele. Course you’d still be kicking around down there. Good to see the outside matches the inside.” Mengele let out a horrid hiss at him. “Didn’t your mama ever teach you it ain’t nice to hiss at guests?”

“You are no guest, Blazkowicz. You are a stain ve shall erase from history!” Again Mengele lunged at him, only for him to keep distance between them with his rifle. While most of his shots were deflected, some weren’t, given the telltale blood flying off the so-called ‘Angel of Death’.

“Come on! Thought you were supposed to be smarter than this doc? You get put in charge of this hunk of junk and your plan to fight me is to keep jumping at me and hoping it works?” Mengele tried again, only for William to jam a left hook across his mandible, sending him flying into a console.

“Indeed.” William was caught off guard as he was grabbed by his waist and flung across the room. Smashing into the window of the room, he looked to see who had flung him.

“Talk about a two for one deal” He groaned as he pried himself free. Wilhelm Strasse, or as he liked to be called ‘Deathshead’. Except, while Mengele looked like an entomophobe’s worst nightmare. Strasse looked much like those Flesh tanks, his form was far larger, a massive beast of meat and metal, as if he was fused with a mech of some kind. Despite his disgusting form, his face was much the same as when he was alive, like a damn prune. The only difference was it seemed like it was slightly melting into the rest of him.

“How sad, here I thought you would be overjoyed to meet us again.” Strasse spoke, it was slightly distorted, like he spoke through a blown out speaker. “In fact your beloved father was more than happy to undertake our procedures prior to today.”

“Well hate to burst your bubble, but you're gonna end up just like him, gone for good.” William opened fire on Strasse which had Mengele leap to the ceiling again. He wasn’t exactly keen on a two on one deal, but he could handle it.

“Unfortunately for you, our deaths will not be so easily achieved.” Was all Strasse said before firing a flamethrower at him, whilst also pelting him with shotgun shells from his other arm. “This marvel of Nazi ingenuity and Hell’s Powers, is completely invincible against all forms of modern weaponry. Not even their Tsar Bomba could so much as scratch it’s paint!” He wasn’t ready for William to jump from the flames raining lead upon him, the squelch of bursting meat was hidden behind the sound of metal against metal. Before he could jam his Spear into him, he was tackled away by Mengele.

As he pushed Mengele’s jaw away from his jugular he pressed the button on the walkie talkie. “Dyatlov! How’s it coming man!”

Dyatlov was dying, this much he was certain of. While he was covered in blood that wasn’t his own, he was only human, he could only do so much. As the American’s voice came over the walkie talkie, he saw as a Nazi Officer began to approach him. Forcing himself to his feet, he put himself between the device and the officer.

“A truly wonderful effort, but as all things, it must come to an end.” The officer taunted. “You are no Slayer, while you may have cut us down, it means nothing, even as I speak, all those you gunned down are reappearing in hell, ready to return and continue our great work. So why don’t you drop the gun and die with some dignity?”

He looked down at his rifle, damaged from all the fighting, likely beyond repair. With a grim look he closed his eyes as he tossed it to the ground. When he opened his eyes, they burned with renewed determination. “I may die with dignity, but not by your filthy hands.” He raised a smaller device, revealing it to be a detonator. This had the officer back up a bit.

“What, you intend to blow yourself up? Better to die than be killed? No matter what you’ve done, God hates suicide, so you’ll end up burning in hell just like the rest of us.” The officer’s words had the opposite intended effect.

Dyatlov gave him a blood stained smile, before stepping slightly to the side, revealing the device attached to the main core. “Very good then! It means that you are never going to escape me!” Not a moment later, the Colossus shook.

The entire Colossus shuddered as a blast ruptured and destroyed the primary, and only core it had. Soon the blast cascaded, the fuel in the core reacting, and secondary but equally as powerful explosions shook its frame. Molten metal flew as a gaping hole was punched in the Colossus. The blasts threw Mengele from William, slamming him directly into Strasse, who could barely stay upright, as the Colossus began to shift. Soon after, more explosions racked the superstructure, causing steel beams to punch through the command center.

William charged at the two demonic SS, jumping over a beam and barely avoiding as another punctured through the floor as the entire Colossus began to fall apart. Just as he reached the two SS, the floor gave out entirely, flames rising around them as they fell. Strasse slamming against countless beams and pillars as he fell first. Mengele tried to attack William as he fell, but found himself being used to soften the impact of whatever beams Strasse hadn’t gone through already. William’s fists began to strike Mengele’s face, each blow splattering blood across his knuckles.

“I’m getting sick of you!” Was all he said as he jammed a spare grenade he grabbed into Mengele’s mouth. He watched Mengele’s freaky eyes widen as he aimed his pistol at the grenade and fired. The force may have knocked him into another beam, but it also reduced Mengele into a splattered mess.

Soon he finally landed on a slightly more sturdy portion of the Colossus’ superstructure. Looking over to see Strasse struggling to get up, he got to his feet, and readied his rifle. “You know something Strasse. You and Mengele may be doctors, but you are really fucking stupid!” Strasse took exception to that, and opened fire with some rocket pods on his shoulders.

“Silence  Schweinhund! You know nothing!” As flames flew from Deathshead’s arm, William fired back with his rifle.

“You thought the best idea to deal with the Russians, was to fucking gas them? Ain’t you learn nothing from history class, you know how well that went back at Osowiec for you guys!” William threw another grenade he had at Strasse, the blast knocked the SS Doctor down long enough for him to run up and jam Dyatlov’s knife through his eye. His wildly flailing caught William in the gut knocking him away.

“We may have failed at Stalingrad, but we will make them yield, we already dealt with Stalin before we marched. They shall all fall as well!” As he was about to fire more rockets at William, the pods on his shoulders were destroyed by two bursts of burning righteous power.

“There are two things I know about Russians, if you try to kill them, they’ll fight back fueled by nothing but spite and enough vodka to kill an elephant. And even if it means they’ll die, if it means you die too, they won’t feel an ounce of regret.” With that, and with efficiency and surprising grace, he dodged beneath one of his punches, stabbing the Spear into his arm, and dragging it across his arm and through his chest.

Sparks flew, and blood sprayed as William carved Deathshead open. Not allowing him to continue to flail, he used the Spear to sever his other arm entirely, before taking his pistol out, and unloading a few rounds into his face.

As the Colossus continued to collapse around him, he walked over to the now dying form of Strasse, who despite his wounds tried to get up, only for a falling I beam to fall and impale through his weakened chest. It was clear Strasse had something to say but William was done with him. Crouching down, and tearing the knife from his eye, before he began to stab his face, repeatedly, and with increasing amounts of force.

By the time he was done, Strasse’s face looked like a pulverized pomegranate, nothing but ruined flesh, blood, and skull fragments. He looked down at Dyatlov’s knife, unbothered by the collapsing ruins of the Colossus.

“You’re a hell of a guy Dyatlov, I’ll see you again, even if I have to bring it up to the big man myself.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everyone, I'm still alive, the void has yet to claim me. Things have been rough lately, hence why I haven't posted anything on any of my stories. But hopefully, going into the new year I'll finally get the last few chapters of this out, and move onto my next big project. Maybe Devil May Cry, or Cyberpunk given that's like tomorrow. You'll just have to keep an eye out for those


	22. Hiatus Yet Again

Due to the unforeseen event that was my house catching fire and us being homeless for the time being. All chapters for all of my works are on hiatus until such time as the situation is resolved

**Author's Note:**

> I fully welcome any comments or criticisms you may have


End file.
